A Clan's Bond
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Almost everything he thought was true was a lie. He thought he had no family, Sasuke told him he never had any bonds. What if they both were wrong? Kyuubi shows Naruto the truth of his heritage and his birth. Naruto searches for that bond but finds a clan thought to be dead from the last Shinobi war. The Uzumaki Clan Lives! (Some Ocs from other mangas) N&H With other Pairings.
1. A New Start

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Hospital Next Day after the Valley of the End.

Naruto looked down at the slashed headband that Sasuke wore and wonders why. 'I don't get it. I proved to you teme I was at your level. Instead you chose to leave Konoha for power. You could have gotten stronger here but instead you are going to waste everything. Tell me what will happen when you get your revenge? Will we be there for you?' bitterly thinking to himself.

The bet they made at the Valley of the End, did it go to waste?

**"No it didn't"** said Kyuubi getting Naruto's attention. It showed Sasuke he was wrong about Naruto, but it also made him angry to see Naruto, a person who hasn't ever had a family, no clan, or anything to his name, be this strong while his clan, his family were known as elites in Konoha. Naruto's success meant many things, none of which Sasuke approved of.

He heard the door open. "Sakura-chan?" looking at Sakura seeing her cheerful smile.

When Sakura heard that Naruto returned she thought that meant he brought Sasuke back. But instead she found that Naruto was almost in a dead like state with a Chidori wound close to his heart. No one was allowed to see Naruto when he returned. "Naruto" smiled Sakura. Knowing that he went to great lengths "I came to visit you and see that you were ok".

Naruto nodded and looked at the headband while Sakura saw it "That's Sasuke-kun's?" almost choking on the name.

Naruto nodded again "Keep it. I thought proving to him I was at his level would convince him not to leave. That he can get strong being in Konoha." answered Naruto.

Sakura giggled while shaking her head making Naruto confused. "Konoha is one of the stronger Villages in the Elemental nations. The shinobi they have in their ranks helps them but also weakens them. I guess I made a mistake in asking you this." looking at Naruto she shook her head as if disappointed in him. "Forget about the promise you made me about bringing back Sasuke-kun. Do me this promise instead and never interfere with me or Sasuke-kun ever again."

Naruto for one is shocked. Just a few days ago he said that to Sakura when they were on top of the hospital before Kakashi interfered. But to hear Sakura's cold voice and hateful face made Naruto look down to his lap. "I guess Sasuke-kun left because he needs to be shown that Konoha doesn't have any weaklings. I am going to do that by showing him we aren't all weak." said Sakura determine.

Naruto chuckled thinking what she said to him a moment ago about not having any weaklings "You make it sound so easy, but it's not. Sakura you graduated at the top of the class as a kunoichi but-" Looking at his teammate he remembers the mission to Nami then the Forest of Death at the chunin exams. The preliminaries and how he shouted for her to not give up. During the Invasion and how Gaara almost killed her.

If it wasn't for Naruto she would have been dead. But did she even remember that anymore?

"But what Naruto?" said Sakura hatefully.

Wondering what her blonde teammate is getting at. She rolls her eyes thinking of the time at Nami how Naruto messed up everything. The forest of death when the Orochimaru placed a seal on him. The invasion and how he interfered with Sasuke's fight against Gaara while Sasuke had to save her. Looking at Naruto slowly chuckling he placed his hand on his head and smiling.

"But what Naruto?" said Sakura a little louder and angry that he was amused rather than ashamed of himself.

Naruto gave Sakura a hardened glare making her raise an eyebrow "Konoha _does_ have weaklings, but you're wrong on who they are." smiling of the irony how she said that to him. Naruto stared at Sakura sending her a glare "In fact _you_ are the weakest kunoichi we have in our ranks but also this year as well. Ino actually trained with her team and father while you on the other hand don't. All your free time has gone to Sasuke and not any bit of training" replied Naruto.

Sakura stood up and looked down on Naruto. True her match with Ino went as a tie and Ino did have the upper hand while Sakura almost lost if it wasn't for Naruto shouting her name. Not that she planned on giving him recognition for that. "I am not the weakest. The weakest is Hinata. Look at her. Heir to the Hyuga clan and she lost to her cousin-"

"Who I beat." interrupted Naruto. Sakura shivered to feel his icy voice but to see his cold blue eyes. She was frozen. "Neji is a prodigy like Sasuke. Hinata proved to everyone she has the power to change and she did. You on the other hand failed to beat Ino. Failed to do the simplest task. In fact you are the weakest kunoichi whether you believe it or not, so don't say she is. Tenten at least put a fight against Temari, but all you could do was throw your fists around and not even with taijutsu supporting them." stated Naruto.

Sakura stood there shocked that Naruto of all people said that to her. True she lost to Ino but she always thought having the title Kunoichi of the Year _had_ to mean she is stronger then others. Turning to Naruto she got angry "Easy for you to say loser. Ino comes from a clan. I come from a civilian family with no ninja training. At least I have a family, unlike you orphan" The way she said it, she wasn't even pretending orphan wasn't meant to be an insult.

Naruto tightened his fist, angry that Sakura said that to him. That was unforgivable even by his standards. Hearing a deep chuckle coming from Kyuubi he shakes his head **"Oh only if she or all of Konoha ****knew the truth **kit. Things would be much different on many scales" spoke Kyuubi.

"So don't tell me about being weak. The person here is weak is you. The dead last of the academy, only Kami knows how you graduated. If you weren't friends with the Sandaime you would have been dropped from the shinobi program like my kaasan said you should be. She is my mother in case you didn't know" said Sakura.

Walking to the door she stopped hearing chuckling.

Wondering what is so funny she turned to Naruto shaking his head "You're wrong" said Naruto. Sakura hearing this watched Naruto not move a muscle, telling her the truth. "There is another reason you don't know and probably never will. Not now or ever, because you refuse to admit there's a world beyond your comfort zone."

Sakura rolled her eyes thinking it won't be really important. "So it ends here and this time remember to keep that promise with your broken useless-as-you-yourself-are nindo" stated Sakura. Naruto glared at her but smirked making Sakura wonder what he is up to.

"You know Sakura, the only reason I came this far is because I at least have a nindo and take it seriously. What's _your_ nindo? 'Worship the ground Sasuke walks on?' I couldn't fulfill one promise but don't you think I will keep the next one you asked me to do. Because I never even agreed to keep it in the first place. The next time I see Sasuke..." Naruto stopped and smiled making Sakura have a terrible feeling in her chest BUT a huge bottomless pit in her stomach like something awful will happen.

The smile. The grin that Naruto is giving to Sakura made her shiver "What will happen the next time you see Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, scared for the boy she had a crush on for a long time.

The emotionless face he gave Sakura despite that smile. "I will break him and drag him back to Konoha so he can pay for what he did" stated Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened to see Naruto's eyes turned red while a hateful aura surrounded him. The pure killing intent aimed at Sakura made her have different scenarios on what can happen if that really happened. "Keep this" throwing Sasuke's scratched headband to the ground near her feet.

Picking up the headband she looks at Naruto with a glare "Your nindo is broken and you're as pathetic as you've ever been. So just give up and do the one thing you are good for and die!" smiled Sakura. Hoping to break his spirit once and for all, she hears Naruto let out a chuckle making her confused once more. All the insults and logic thinking she wonders where Naruto came up with all this.

When Naruto finished listening to Kyuubi he turned to Sakura with a foxy grin "Funny thing about nindo is they always change while still being the same one. Just like people growing up. My nindo also means not to give up and I won't. I wont fail to become a better shinobi, whether or not you care about me doing it." smirked Naruto.

Sakura tightened her fist while she feels the headband "You..." mumbling to herself she turns to Naruto angry "You can't be a better shinobi. You can never be Hokage. No one here will allow it. So why continue? You ruined my dreams. I want to see your dreams ruined for everything you did to me and Sasuke-kun! I want you to die with your dream crushed!" screaming at him. Then the door opened to reveal Shikamaru.

"Get out" said Naruto at Sakura. "GET **OUT!"** screaming at her. The burst of adrenaline she had quickly vanished and replaced with fear, even Shikamaru flinched to hear his dark voice sounding more demonic. Quickly grabbing Sakura he dragged her out of the room while Sakura stared at Naruto scared for her life.

Shaking her head "Your dreams are dead. My kaasan with the civilian council already pushed the Hokage for your banishment. You are going to be nothing forever. You were born as a hated orphan and will die as one!" shouted Sakura, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else there. Shikamaru quickly pushed her out of the door and closed it behind her.

When the door was closed behind them, Naruto took a deep and thought back what Kyuubi said. "What do you mean if they knew the truth?"

Mindscape

Naruto looked around to see Kyuubi staring at Naruto **"I think it's time for me to tell you about your parents. The only reason why I am doing this is because of the group is out there wanting me for their plans. But also you proved to the traitor how strong you are, you should get at least some kind of reward for that besides living through more self-interested hatred."** grinned Kyuubi.

Naruto for one wonders how Kyuubi knows about his parents if the Sandaime didn't know. Sow would he know all of people? "What do you know?" asked Naruto. Walking to the gate Kyuubi took a deep breath and looked at Naruto. Waiting for Kyuubi to tell him he wonders if this is a trick and would anyone else know about his parents.

Why would the Yondaime choose Naruto over all other shinobi children in the village? The Sandaime said he was born on that day making it all coincidence but there was other babies born weeks even a month before him.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto **"Kushina Uzumaki"** giving him a name. Naruto floated on the water and stared at Kyuubi **"She was my second container before you were born, and the one who gave birth to you."** The moment he finished that Naruto's eyes widened to hear this.

"You're kidding me right? You are just pulling on my chain" said Naruto. Sitting up he looks at Kyuubi shaking his head telling him he isn't joking and Naruto for one was hoping it would be a joke. "My kaasan was the container before me? Who was the first container if she was your second?" asked Naruto. Thinking he wouldn't have a answer he noticed Kyuubi grin like he was happy he asked.

Kyuubi chuckled wondering why he doesn't know. They didn't teach the real history of Konoha to the academy. For whatever reason why the Sandaime did it or allowed it. Was it to protect Naruto or was it to protect himself? **"Her name was Mito Uzumaki. She came from the Uzumaki clan from Uzu no Kuni. She married Hashirama Senju the First Hokage. Both Uzumaki and Senju clans are cousins"** answered Kyuubi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to hear this while Kyuubi nodded. "Uzumaki clan from Uzu no Kuni? Cosuins to the Senju clan like Tsunade- baa chan?" thinking that Kyuubi made this up. Kyuubi chuckled and asked him if he ever saw a map of the elemental nations. "Yeah. Jiji has one in his office, a old one" stated Naruto.

**"Remember your mission to Nami?"** spoke Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and saw the small nation on the map while Hiruzen quickly tried to get them out of the office quickly as possible** "And east of Hi no Kuni is Uzu no Kuni. The Land of Whirlpools. I've always been in Konoha since the founding of the Village. In fact Mito Senju sealed me inside of her without any help"** answered Kyuubi.

"Kidding right? But you appeared on my birthday. So what happened?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi chuckled and moved closer to the gate** "Come closer and touch my tail you will see everything. All my memories will be yours"** spoke Kyuubi. Moving his tail towards the cage, Naruto stared at him and wonders if he is telling the truth.

"Fine, seeing you went through all this trouble" stated Naruto. Once he got near the cage he touch Kyuubi's tail feeling how nice and soft it is "Hey wait a minute how come your fur isn't wet?" Kyuubi chuckled showed Naruto that he is using his chakra to keep warm by using his nature affinity "Huh, didn't know you can do that".

With both of them closing their eyes Naruto saw everything in his mind. The Yondaime telling Kushina everything is going to be alright while she is screaming and in pain. Seeing an old woman next to Kushina while he was being born. How the Yondiame placed chakra on her seal so it won't break. "How?" said Naruto, just watching everything.

Did the Sandaime know this? Even Jiraiya since he trained the Yondaime? Was this one of the reasons why he took Naruto under his wing, to protect him against the members of Akatsuki? **"Him"** growled Kyuubi. Naruto watched as the Yondaime saved him but took his mother away.

Naruto saw everything that his mother went through, she herself started to use Kyuubi's chakra engulfing herself in a cloak. After the seal was removed Kyuubi floated high above his mother while the Yondaime appeared.** "Then it's a blank from there. The masked man used the sharingan and placed me under a genjutsu to control me and ordered me to attack Konoha"** spoke Kyuubi.

The next memory Naruto saw is the sealing with candles around him laying on a alter. "_Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you_" hearing his mother speak.

Naruto slowly cried watching the Yondaime speak next while holding his mother lovely. "_Have a little faith! He is our son after all!_"

It ends there.

Naruto silently cried while his tears fell from his face** "I wanted my freedom. When the Yondaime broke the contract seal on me I wanted to keep that freedom even if it meant destroying all of Konoha"** said Kyuubi. Naruto Still holding onto the tail looks at himself when he was a baby, with his red hair and red-.

"RED HAIR?" shouting out loud he let go of Kyuubi's tail. Turning to Kyuubi who has a serious expression "That wasn't true. You were lieing to me from the start" shouted Naruto. "How the hell would I be the Yondaime's son? The old man would have told me that if nothing else!" thinking he is lieing. Everyone would have seen or acknowledged Naruto.

Something he wanted from the start.

Kyuubi shook his head and extended his tail proving he is telling the truth **"Why would I go through all this trouble to make up a crazy story? Even you didn't know about me when that foolish instructor tricked you. I've been telling you the truth. WATCH!" **shouted Kyuubi. Naruto looked at his tail and took a moment to to grab it.

The next memory he is going to see will change everything he thinks about the Sandaime. "Old man?" whispered Naruto.

Watching the Sandaime look at Kushina and Minato bodies he made a Katon and burned the bodies to ashes "We can't afford their bodies to be autopsied for any reasons." said Hiruzen. Looking at the sealing ritual he sees Naruto sleeping peacefully "This isn't good. He has red hair and everyone will think he is Kyuubi reborn". Turning to the anbu telling him to get Konoha secure as he can't afford anything to go wrong.

"What happens next?" asked Naruto Kyuubi. **"Watch"** answered Kyuubi.

Hokage Tower

Naruto watched the Sandaime look carefully at the seal before turning his former teammates "The seal seems to be holding. It's no doubt a seal from the Uzumaki clan. Kushina has been teaching Minato some of her clan seals" said Hiruzen. Both Homura and Koharu nodded but asked what is to be done with the child. Already a few people are asking for the death of a child only born within hours. "I decided to tell everyone about Naruto being the hero. But to also ease tension about Kyuubi. I placed a simple seal within the seal that holds Kyuubi to change his hair color to blonde. No doubt Fugaku will do something to try to cripple the boy or Danzou to make a weapon of him" said Hiruzen.

"Indeed. Danzou might do something he will regret. A jinchuuriki gets his power through emotions. If he did something to the child already..." replied Koharu. She didn't want to think about it, just seeing Kyuubi made her blood run cold.

Both teammates looked to him while Hiruzen waved it off saying everything will be fine. Homura nodded seeing everything is in control "I assume in case something happens Minato took preparations" Hiruzen nodded but also knows a few things will be changed to protect Naruto.

"Indeed, there is a lot of work to be done with him. Changing the recorded history of Konoha should help make sure he will be safe in Konoha since no one will have reason to suspect he has significance in being targeted that way. But onto something else." said Koharu getting her teammates attention "Fugaku along with his wife were away when this happened. In fact, almost all the Uchiha clan were away. Highly suspicious of a clan." said Koharu. Homura nodded wondering if anything was connected to them about the attack on Konoha with Kyuubi.

Hiruzen pulling on his beard sighed. "For now we will wait to see what they will do. I don't think Fugaku will do something that might weaken Konoha further or openly incriminate himself" said Hiruzen. Homura raised an eyebrow asking how much further can this go. Seeing already Konoha has gained enough damage from Kyuubi's appearance but also Minato's and Kushina's bodies being destroyed in the process.

"We might not be able to afford another attack" said Homura.

Hiruzen chuckled and nodded "So we wait to see what he will do. Something like this takes years of planning" said Hiruzen. Walking towards Naruto he made a few hand seals and carefully placed it on Naruto's navel "Seal". Turning to his teammates "I think now is the best time to change the academy history with the founding clans. Its something I been thinking for a while but couldnt becasue of Kushina. This is the only chance to cover up everything" stated Hiruzen.

After that memory it was a blank **"I recently awoke when you accessed my chakra during your trip at Nami"** said Kyuubi. Naruto looked down thinking on everything he saw. Jiraiya did train the Yondaime, so the only reason why he is training him now is because he is the Yondaime's son. Why was it necessary to hide everything from him?

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"**I think I might know why"** Naruto turned to him and nodded** "One reason was to protect you from Iwa. The Yondaime did make a lot of enemies but also Iwa along with Kumo were one of the main reasons why the Uzumaki clan was destroyed. Speaking of Kumo your mesugitsune has something in common with Kushina"** yawned Kyuubi.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what he means **"The Hyuga girl"** replied Kyuubi.

"Hinata? What about her? And what do you mean she has something in common with my kaa-san?" shouted Naruto. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and brought his tail up so Naruto can see what he meant. "Fine" taking the tail he sees his mother around his age being kidnapped by Kumo nin. "Like Hinata but she was older" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Tousan?" watched Naruto. Watching his father hold Kushina in his arms standing on top of a tree complimenting his mother of his red hair. 'I guess having red hair won't be a problem' chuckling to himself. He turns to Kyuubi "What now? I mean Ero-sennin or Baa-chan might deny all this. I mean if they knew all this and didn't tell me, why?"

**"Don't know, send a shadow clone and find out"** yawned Kyuubi. Laying his head on his paws** "I want some sleep"**

Naruto nodded and did something that he thought he wouldn't do "Thank you Kyuubi" smiling at the kitsune he let out a sigh but something clicked in his head "Hey wait a minute Hinata isn my vixen" said Naruto.

**"Goodbye kit"** chuckled Kyuubi.

End of mindscape.

Naruto looked around and saw he is back in the hospital bed "Kage bunshin no jutsu" pushing as much chakra into the jutsu. He turned to the clones who nodded and left to the window. "Sakura said the civilian council pushed baa-chan for my banishment. From what Kyuubi showed me, she is part of my family and clan. Then why wasn't she around for me?" thought Naruto.

Hokage Tower

Naruto sneaked in through the vents until he was inside a small part above the ceiling looking down he saw Tsunade talking to Jiraiya. 'What are they talking about?' Listening to them about a meeting they had a few minutes ago 'So what's going to happen? Are you going to side with them?' thought Naruto. Looking down and trying to listen to what they are talking about.

"So what now? I mean Orochimaru won't be making a move in two years or so. Akatsuki is probably the same, they wont be coming for Naruto for a while as well" stated Jiraiya. Waiting for Tsunade to answer she is sitting in her chair thinking about something else. "Oh come on, lighten up. Are you still upset what they said about the meeting?" Wondering why they are trying to push for Sasuke's innocence when he clearly left Konoha on his own. He even admitted it to Sakura but she was in denial and trying her hardest to blame it on Orochimaru or Naruto.

Blaming everything on the curse seal or Naruto's very being, Tsunade countered everything what they said but the civilian council still would not move. The elders even though Sasuke was being manipulated while they can't afford Sasuke to learn something.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya shaking her head making him confused "It's not that Jiraiya. I don't know what to do. If I place him in the bingo books every nation will target him." Letting out a sigh she is worried that Naruto will also be mad at her. But as Hokage she has to do what is best for the Village "I guess I have no choice but to do what the council wishes me to do" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya hearing this is shocked and wonders what Naruto will do or say. "Tsunade you can't be serious. They are playing you like they did Sensei with all the things they try to do with Naruto. They are not ninja so how can you sit back and agree that they know what's best for ninja? And this is big, this will hurt him maybe even destroy him. Is that what you want? Think about what you will do" pleaded Jiraiya wondering how Naruto will take it.

Naruto went through great lengths to find Tsunade to help heal Lee but also Sasuke after Itachi tracked Naruto down. If she banished him, it would be one of the biggest slaps in the face you could give a man.

Tsunade sighed and nodded sadly "He will understand. I am doing my job as Hokage, something he dreamed". Jiraiya shook his head knowing what she does will destroy his dream once and for all. "Is that what you really think he will do? Or instead what you want to believe he will do?" He asked. "Just have some faith. Naruto will grow to be strong." said Tsunade "Even if he hates me" adding the last part with a long sigh.

The kage bunshin hearing all this looked down and dispelled.

Jiraiya nodded "I will take with me. I will make sure he will be ready to fight Akatsuki but also Sasuke. I will be back in a few days or week to see what my informant has. Until then make sure his wounds are healed". Tsunade nodded and also pointed out that Sakura came to her asking to be trained. "She isn't like you as much as you may think Tsunade. She has an obsession and is only going to use you as a means to her end. You on the other hand grew out of yours and wanted to help people besides the ones you favor. No part of me doubts that girl believes she can pick and choose who's worth healing, Hippocratic Oath be damned." answered Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded also took note of his tone. "Go" said Tsunade.

Hospital

When Naruto got the clone's memories he is shocked to hear all this coming from the two. Tsunade was siding with the civilian council meaning she will banish Naruto for doing his job. The one who should get in trouble is Sasuke for abandoning his village, which his clan helped forge and create. But yet Sasuke in the end gets the winning side like he always does. "Great, what now?" muttered Naruto.

Closing his eyes "Kyuubi" wondering why he is calling the kitsune now of all times. But seeing that they are in good terms right now "We have a problem and have little time. Can you see my memories from what the clone got?" Wondering how he knows what the clone heard he shook his head thinking about it later.

**"What now?"** yawned Kyuubi. Looking into the clone's memories Kyuubi dropped his head seeing that Tsunade isn't going to help him. Nor Jiraiya for that matter **"Not even your godfather. Great"** muttering to himself. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kyuubi will explain it later. **"We need to leave Konoha quickly without anyone knowing or noticing" **stated Kyuubi.

"Fine. I think I can have two clones carry me out of Konoha" answered Naruto. Kyuubi shook his head telling him he will just exhaust himself even more. "Fine, how about I summon a toad?" Kyuubi hearing this growled "What?" Thinking it would work the toad would hop away from Konoha while he rides on his head.

**"You have a blood contract as long as you have that contract. They can reverse summon you back to Konoha if they think you should be there. With everyone else siding against you do you really want to risk them not doing it? Considering they've known the old pervert longer than you and likely trust him more?"** stated Kyuubi. Wondering if he is going to like this but with little options they have **"Get rid of it now so later they can't use it on you later on".** Watching Naruto nod he stopped and saw his vessel not know how to do it **"Fine. I will help you. Perform these hand seals and sign your name on this contract. It's my contract to summon the kitsunes and signing it will void the contract with the toads you have"** answered Kyuubi.

Naruto hearing this dropped his head wondering why it has to be foxes. Seeing he has no choice he did the hand seals and bit his finger before placing his hand on the night stand "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". A small poof appeared on the night stand, blinking at the scroll half the size of the gama contract. Opening it he found a lot of empty spaces in the scroll.

"Finished" said Naruto. Seeing his name written in blood he listens to Kyuubi on how to summon his partner. "How much chakra?" asked Naruto. Listening to Kyuubi telling him as much as in a kage bunshin or less "Right" doing the hand seals he bit his thumb again and placed his palm on the night stand "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

When the poof of smoke disappeared he blinked at the small orange chibi kitsune "Shit. I released Kyuubi" paled Naruto. Thinking Tsunade will kill him instead of banishing him.

Watching the kit move his tail he only saw one tail not nine "Not Kyuubi. Name's Kinto and how did you summon me?" Looking at the blonde he looked around the room and jumped to the window. When he saw the window "Wow look at this place it's huge"

"Hey get away from there" trying to get to the window before anyone sees him. Naruto fell on the floor "This is going to be a long day" hearing chuckling from Kyuubi. He wonders if he planned all this. Looking up he sees Kinto blinking at him but also sniffing him "What? I don't smell bad" stated Naruto.

"You smell like a kitsune. But also like Kyuubi" tilting his head, Naruto let out a sigh wondering how this is going to work. Turning to the small kit he noticed that he is trying to help Naruto up.

"It's a long story. I just need help to get out of here. Can you help me get out of Konoha?" asked Naruto. Kinto nodded "Sweet" cheered Naruto. "But he isn't here. Try to summon Kyofu" yawned Kinto.

Naruto stopped his celebrating and turned to the small kitsune kit giving him a fox grin. 'Now I know how it feels when I do a prank or answer someone like that'.

Kyuubi hearing his this soon blew out laughing. "Fine, one more time" said Naruto doing some hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" slamming his hands on the ground. He waited until the cloud of smoke disappeared "Hope he can help" looking at the kitsune that is half the size of Tsume's ninken. He noticed the white and red fur with three tails.

"How did I end up here?" looking at a blonde then to "Kinto?" growling at the kit. He jumped on Naruto's lap giving Kyofu a grin "What did you do? How and where did you-?" stopping he took a sniff in the room and turned to Naruto "Kyuubi?" Wondering how his scent is all around the boy he turns to Kinto wondering what is going on.

Watching the blonde shake his head. "Long story. He told me to summon someone that can help me get out of Konoha" replied Naruto. Kyofu turned to Kinto nodding while he turned back to the blonde. Letting out a sigh he looked out the window and soon got an anime sweat wondering how this happens to him.

"Why do I get a feeling this won't be the last time we meet?" said Kyofu.

"My thoughts exactly" grinned Kinto.

"I don't want know what I got myself into" replied Naruto dropping his head.

**"This isn't the time to think. It's time to act"** stated Kyuubi watching the three sit there he got an anime sweat wondering how bad would it be if anyone saw them in the room now.

"Fine. Let's leave now. You can tell us what has been going on" stated Kyofu. Naruto nodded and turned to the clones walking in with a backpack seeing he got everything he needed from his apartment. He looked down to his headband, taking off the necklace he won from Tsunade. He wrote a letter down and hoped she will understand, like she hoped he would for her.

'I don't blame you baa-chan, I know you wouldn't have thought of this without those civilians. Though I am disappointed that the Hokage seat apparently is below a civilian position. You are doing what's right even if once again I get the worst part of it. Take care' Thought Naruto. Turning to Kyofu he nodded while Naruto opened the door "I will summon you outside" stated Naruto. Kinto jumped into Naruto's jacket but also hiding.

When he got outside on the roof he looked around to see the water towers. Seeing the one he destroyed he smiled, turning to the one that Sasuke damaged but didn't destroy. 'In the end I should have dealt that blow' thought Naruto. Seeing that Sasuke wasted everything he got in Konoha like it wasn't good enough for him while Naruto always fought for everything.

'But maybe you taught me something. I need something that I don't have and hope I can get that. A bond I never had... family'. Making the hand seals he slammed his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Looking at Kyofu he grew three times his size "Get on. Any place you want to go?" asked Kyofu.

Naruto slowly got onto his back and shrugged. He needs time to heal and right now he needs to away from Konoha "Nami. Head to Nami. I might get some help there" said Naruto. Kyofu nodded and soon started to run and one jump he started to fly high above Konoha towards the clouds "Hang on" smiled Kyofu.

"This is better then riding on a toad" smiled Naruto.


	2. Something lost BUT found

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Nami One month later

Naruto walking with Inari and Tsunami at the shop stands getting a few grocery. With the bridge complete Nami's economy has grown "Anything else?" yawned Naruto. Since he arrived a month ago he told Tazuna what happened, shocking them. For one Tazuna was shocked that the Hokage was going to listen to the civilian council to banish Naruto.

While Sasuke who left Konoha on his own will for his own purpose won't even be punished. Instead they came up with excuses to protect the traitor Uchiha "One more shop then we head home" smiled Tsunami.

Naruto nodded but before he took a step Kinto appeared on his head making him get an anime sweat. "Cool. He's back" smiled Inari. Kinto looked down at Inari finding it funny that Naruto knows something with the same name of their deity that Kitsune clan help with.

"Yeah tell me about" rolling his eyes Naruto looks up to see Kinto's face "I don't mind you dropping by but what's up?" Since he told Kyofu what has happened, he and Kinto told everyone back to the kitsune clan of a new summoner. While Kyuubi confirmed everything using his chakra, Kyofu wonders what is next for Kyuubi or the kitsune clan as well.

"Bored at home" yawning a bit he drops down to see all the kids looking at him "Yo" letting out a fox grin. All the kids soon started to chase Kinto who started to zigzag around the area. Naruto watching this sighed and turned to Tsunami who is giggling at the scene.

With his wounds almost fully healed, Naruto doesn't know what he is going to do next. He was thinking of going to Suna and speak to Gaara on a few things and to know what is going on in Konoha. Tazuna ended trade routes to Konoha, in fact he is trading to River and to Suna. Surprisingly he is getting more orders then Nami can fill.

"Something wrong Naruto?" asked Tsuami.

Naruto shook his head "Nah. Just thinking about a few things" staring at the huge ship that is docked 'I wonder?' smiling he thinks about Uzu. Since his time in Nami, Kyuubi has told Naruto everything he knew about Uzu. I mean being sealed inside two kunoichi's who come from the nation you tend to learn a few things from them.

Following Tsunami home he noticed a lot of people talking and whispering. Turning to Tsunami she looks at Naruto asking if he can carry all the groceries. "I don't see why not" smirking he makes a few clones appear while Tsunami giggles.

Later

When Tsunami got home she noticed all the groceries were put away and Tazuna along with Naruto started to cook lunch. "There have been some rumors coming from not just from Konoha but from the Fire Daimyo himself". Tazuna chuckled loudly making everyone wonder what did he do.

"I guess he didn't like seeing the trade routes he was getting from Nami gone or Tea country as well" chuckling loudly. Naruto wonders what he is talking about while Tsunami nodded as well. "Well it seems captains and companies here didn't like what Konoha did to Naruto. So I guess some rumors spread while some other companies around Tea heard what happened. It seems rumors about your disappearance spread quickly while the civilians of Konoha celebrated your disappearance as if it was a blessed day."

Naruto hearing this dropped his head finding it not too hard to believe "But the Fire Daimyo?"

"You cut trade, you lose jobs. Meaning less money" said Inari. Tazuna nodded and pointed to Inari there is more to that but he is on the right path.

"Meaning the Fire Daimyo wants answers why and to hear that Konoha did this he wants to know why they're to blame." spoke Tazuna. Naruto nodded seeing that the Fire Daimyo will learn why it happened. "So in the end we hope they learn the truth but if they don't I don't think any more companies will go to Hi no Kuni. I mean to celebrate when a child goes missing or a shinobi of theirs? What are they thinking? That everyone would celebrate with them?"

Tsunami nodded to what her father said, if Inari ever went missing and people celebrated his disappearance she knows she and her father would be angry at the people. But it was also a shinobi of theirs, don't they care about the shinobi who risks their lives for their family and their home? "I just don't understand why he noticed all this happening now. I thought everything took place weeks ago?"

Tazuna chuckled "It did but I guess when he saw his income drop very much he wanted to know why so the first thing he looked at was to see his routes all gone. Poor bastard probably doesn't even know why and when he did he'd probably go straight to the source, Konoha" letting out a loud chuckle. He wished he could see Konoha's council's facial expression.

Naruto hearing all this sighed "Wish I can get away from all this" shaking his head. Tazuna who is still chuckling told him he has a better chance being stranded on a island then hearing all this. Naruto hearing this looks at Tazuna "Wait what? Say that again"

"Hmm about hearing all this?" scratching his head, Tazuna wonders what Naruto is getting at.

"No, before that" replied Naruto.

"Being stranded on an island. But I think grandpa is joking" said Inari. The look that Naruto had wasn't a joke. He saw a map that Tazuna had and saw Uzu north from his location. "But why do you want to live on an island by yourself?" asked Inari.

Naruto looked down knowing the reasons but they don't "There are reasons why Konoha celebrated that I left. There are reasons why the civilian council pushed Baa- I mean the Hokage for my banishment. I"m not saying they're right but they didn't do all this because they were bored or something. I think it would be best to see Uzu where my kaasan and ancestors came from" spoke Naruto. Tazuna hearing this turned to Naruto shocked that he is a descendant of Uzu.

"Who would have guessed? I mean that place has been deserted since the last shinobi war. I remember a lot of shinobi's paying ships to take them there but also back. Once they landed only a half of them returned. Only one ship escaped Uzu's destruction" said Tazuna, reminiscing the old days. Some ships came back nearly destroyed or the shinobi almost in a dead like state.

Whatever clan or shinobi Uzu had defeated a great numbers of enemies but also inflicted that much damage.

"I guess I know where I will be heading" said Naruto. Tsunami gave Naruto a concerned look while Kinto appeared inside the room by jumping through the window. "So when are you going to summon Kyofu?" Naruto looked up thinking another trip to the shop stands to buy some equipment and some food before he heads out there.

Makes no sense to go to a island with no tools or weapons if he will be living there for quite some time.

Next Day.

Naruto was sitting on Kyofu back while Kinto is in his jacket as the three made their way towards Uzu. When Naruto left in the morning it was a tearful goodbye to Tazuna's family. For once in his life Naruto could say he actually thought of them like a family. "Hey Kyofu do you know how much longer?" asked Naruto. The three tail Kitsune shook his head.

"No clue. I wished I knew more of the geography of the area because sooner or later I need to land and rest" stretching his neck, Kyofu looked down to the ocean as he flew above it. Naruto did the same thing as well watching the waves move back and forth. "Any reason for going to this place?" asked Kyofu.

Naruto nodded, indeed their a few reasons why he wants to go to Uzu. What Kyuubi said about his clan being powerful Fuinjutsu that the other nations feared them. "Hoping to find something from my family". Still thinking back to what happened a little more then a month ago, when Sasuke spoke about Naruto never having those bonds.

'Could the teme be right? I would never know those bonds? Even though my clan was destroyed before his, I sort of know how it feels to be alone. I mean my kaasan lost everyone. In the end I also got the short end of the stick because I lost family as well.' thinking more of the subject. Naruto recalls what Sasuke said to him that he lose those bonds. He grew up without those bonds and will never know 'But I lost that chance because of others'.

"Family?" hearing Kyofu talk he turns to the Kitsune "That sounds good to hear. Who knows? Maybe they might be there waiting for you" smiled Kyofu. Naruto smiled hoping to share his optimism but in truth he doesn't know what he is going to find at Uzu. The most a destroyed village. A village where his mother probably played in the streets or lived in a clan compound.

"I guess so" replied Naruto.

**"You seem depressed kit, want to talk?"** said Kyuubi adding his two cents.

"Just a few things on my mind Kyuubi. I mean this place belonged to my family, a family that I could have had since the beginning. But that didn't happen, I guess I just want some answers. But I also think what Sasuke said about me isn't true. I mean yea I never had those but they were stolen from me and my kaasan so in truth I lost them" Speaking to Kyuubi, Naruto has been thinking a lot on what happened at the hospital with Sakura. What she said is the truth on several parts but not allof them.

Konoha isn't the only hidden village in the Elemental Nations that has strength. If Suna and Oto managed to deal that much damage and if he didn't come to help Sasuke, Gaara would have destroyed Konoha. But another thing that made Naruto think a lot is titles that the academy gives out. He graduated as dead last of the academy but the dead last learned a B rank kinjutsu.

Sasuke didn't even though he became Rookie of the Year.

But in the end Naruto proved to Sasuke he is on the same level as him. But Sasuke clearly chose to ignore it and continue to look for power to beat Itachi and to prove to Naruto he is nothing. "What's that?" asked Kinto.

Naruto and Kyofu looking down were shocked to see whirlpools around the island. "Amazing" just watching all that water spin down, he looks to his right to see a huge maelstrom of water spinning high in the air "Awesome. I mean how is that even possible?" Just watching the water spin high in the air or looking at the whirlpool spinning in the water.

"I guess we found the island but it's still a few miles away" replied Kyofu.

Naruto nodded and looked straight to see a small island "**Uzu no Kuni. I thought I would never see this place ever again. At times I wish I was wrong more often"** chuckled Kyuubi. Naruto listening to Kyuubi raised an eyebrow wonders what he means **"Another time"** replied Kyuubi.

Uzu no Kuni

When they finally saw a patch of land Kyofu took his first chance and landed. "Ah a little rest." When he landed Naruto looked around to see they are on a beach. Looking around the area he saw a forest "Most of the island looks to be steep hills and various mountains. We did see some forests but I don't know about the rest" yawned Kyofu.

Naruto nodded and looked at him with a smile "Hey you two can return back. You've been a great help and thanks. If I need anything I'll summon you guys later on. Knowing Kinto he will poof on my head" chuckled Naruto. Kinto nodded while Kyofu hearing this shook with a sigh. With the two kitsunes poofing back home.

Naruto looked towards the small forests "So this is Kaasan's home? Wonder what I will find". As he made his way towards the area he wonders what could have been for him.

Konoha Hokage Tower.

Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya for his answer he gave to her which didnt make her happy. "Nothing? You found absolutely nothing? What good is your damn spy network if it can't find Naruto?" shouting at Jiraiya as he stood there wondering what happened to Naruto. When Tsunade went to check on him that evening when they spoke about placing Sasuke in the bingo book he was nowhere to be found.

In fact the nurse threw away the letter with his headband and necklace to the garbage. The letter wasn't eligible to read while the necklace and his headband were still in good condition. When she confronted the nurse she thought he was dismissed but instead Tsunade dismissed the nurse. Kakashi summoned Pakkun who followed Naruto's scent but when they got to the roof.

His scent just disappeared.

BUT.

When Tsunade saw the damaged water towers she asked what happened while Kakashi told her the story. In the end the blonde kunoichi ending up berating the copycat ninja and her former teammate for being both idiots. Neither of them learned the whole truth to why and seeing what happened she blames both sensei's for their irresponsible actions and Kakashi so far has gotten the worse punishment.

"I won't stop until we find him Tsunade. We know Akatsuki didn't take him, so he had to leave on his own" replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya "Or someone took him from his room. Why would he go to the roof?" asked Tsunade. Turning to Jiraiya she shook her head and walked out of the Hokage's room leaving the Jiraiya in the room. Knowing he messed up big, the gama contract he signed became void while his name was crossed out?

'Where are you Naruto? What happened to you?' looking at Minato's picture Jiraiya looked down knowing he messed up big time. AGAIN.

Training Ground Seven.

The rest of the rookies are all looking at each other. Some were sitting in silence while the others standing and waiting for someone to break the ice. "So can anyone tell me why we weren't told about Naruto's status?" asked Kiba. Looking at the other rookies they all kept silent, Kiba on the other hand punched the tree "What a fucking traitor. Both of them. One leaves Konoha for power, the other who has Kyuubi just disappears".

All of his life he was taught to trust his family. To be loyal to his friends but in the end, Naruto of all people who he thought was a friend, didn't tell anyone about this secret.

"Kiba" groaned Shikamaru. Everyone turned to him "I know you think Naruto lied to you and betrayed you. But think for a minute about how _he_ saw it." Everyone continued to look at Shikamaru who sighed. "Everyone hated him. He was the jailer, nothing more. Just like Tenten using her scroll sealing her weapons. I just became chunnin and Naruto found out when he took the genin test" answered Shikamaru. "Besides Kiba, I highly doubt you yourself have told everyone every secret you have, so you don't have the right to insist Naruto has no right keeping secrets himself. You may not like his reasons, but that's not your place to judge."

Everyone who heard this didn't seem fazed. They just thought Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto that's all and didn't care when or how long did Naruto knew about Kyuubi. "So he had reasons. One could have been orders from the Sandaime. I mean the civilian council with the elders just ended his law against the HOKAGE'S orders. So think for a minute" spoke Shikamaru trying to put reason into everyone's mind.

Shino and Hinata nodded while the rest had different reactions. "Nothing more. Come on Shikamaru he had Kyuubi sealed inside of him. It now makes sense how he survived against Sasuke" said Ino shaking her head wondering if Naruto didn't have Kyuubi or continue to get stronger would Sasuke stay in Konoha?

Sakura on the other hand is much less uncertain. "Naruto is to blame for Sasuke-kun leaving. Damn his very soul." Everyone looked at her while she looked at the grass "If he never used that power against Sasuke-kun he wouldn't have left. He is exactly like Gaara, a monster. Naruto can't control it". Staring at the grass she remembers feeling Sasuke change in in the forest of death because of the curse seal.

Shino shook his head in disapproval. "Sakura, if you admit that Sasuke is so petty he'd abandon his home because he was no longer uncontested, then why would you admire him so much?" asked Shino. Seeing both ways of the situation why isnt Sakura seeing it as well.

Sakura then snarled at the Aburame for daring to tell her Sasuke was the dishonorable one here. "Oh you shut up bug boy! You're no better than that freak Naruto, something inside you making you less than human. You're both freaks that don't deserve to live in the same village as real normal people like me!" Shino just remained silent but it was clear to his teammates that he was enraged.

Too bad Kiba had other things on his mind. Other then clam his teammate down. "Well whatever Naruto is, he left Konoha and hopefully he won't ever come back. Not if he knows what's good for him" snarled Kiba like a dog out for blood.

"We don't know if he left of his own will Kiba" everyone turned to Shino wondering what he knows. In fact he wasn't available for the mission. "He was badly injured. Chances are he was kinapped from his room, the nurses didnt check on him for the whole day. In fact the Hokage went to see him to find him missing and the room already cleaned. The letter she found isn't eligible to read while his headband and necklace were in the thrash. The nurse who threw it away could have been getting rid of evidence. Something isn't right here" answered Shino.

Thinking the nurse would have done a better job or the person wanted everyone to think or know that Naruto was kidnapped from his room.

"The necklace he won from the Godaime?" said Sakura while Shino nodded. Everyone turned to Sakura seeing she knows something "Shizune told me he won it in a bet from the Godaime. For him to leave it behind means something awful happened. It belonged to her grandfather the First Hokage and when Lady Tsunade found it in the thrash she flipped" answered Sakura.

She heard the rumors and Tsunade turned the hospital upside down trying to find Naruto. The nurses and doctors tried to go against Tsunade but one doctor watched his arm cut off clean by the hokage with her chakra scalpel when he protested her desire to find the jinchuuriki.

"Whatever" said Kiba apathetically. Everyone looked at him with different reactions "Come on. How can we trust him now? I mean we were his friends, he should at least told us. I mean he was good friends with the Sandaime, he would allowed him" stated Kiba. Folding his arms he leaned against the tree waiting in silence for someone to agree with him, turning to Shino and then to "Hinata?"

Getting everyone's attention.

She shook her head and looked at everyone. Kiba raised an eyebrow "You are defending him? I know you like him and all but come on Hinata. He has Kyuubi sealed inside of him. KYUUBI!" shouting at her.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Hinata.

Everyone looked at her shocked that she screamed that loud "It doesn't matter that he has Kyuubi sealed inside of him. He is still Naruto while Kyuubi is a different entity. If a person had a tapeworm inside them they wouldn't _be_ a tapeworm would they?" answered Hinata using Kiba ninken family as a reference. Everyone stared at her while Kiba rolled his eyes hating that jab. Ino and Sakura shook their heads in disapproval of her defense, even if part of them admitted her claim had some validity to it. Neji kept his eyes closed not wanting to say anything.

"Hinata is right. Kyuubi and Naruto are two seperate beings" answered Shino.

"Doesn't matter. Naruto left Konoha meaning he is a missing nin like Sasuke. It's our job as loyal shinobi of Konoha to catch him or to kill him" answered Kiba.

"NO!" said Hinata. "We can't. Naruto did so much for Konoha and everyone. He fought alongside us in the invasion and got Lady Tsunade to heal Lee-san's wounds" said Hinata. Everyone looked at her shaking her head, turning to Neji "Please. He also changed you" pleading with him and with everyone.

Neji gave her a cold glare like he used to before the chunin exams. "It seems fate hasn't changed. He lied to all of us Hinata-sama. In the end he is still a failure, he just won using Kyuubi's chakra, nothing more. He is a fated weakling who just has a trump card. I was wrong to believe for even a little bit that he had real strength!" Walking away he turned to Kiba "If he does come back to Konoha Fate won't be so kind the second time if I face him". Like Kiba and Sakura, he seemed more interested in proving himself right than doing his job.

Hinata stood there shocked watching Neji leave. Turning to Lee he looked down "Neji is right. Naruto should have trusted us" walking behind Neji. He thinks about Gaara who almost crippled him and ended his shinobi career. 'He is the same' thought Lee. Tenten soon followed behind her teammates not wanting to stay behind. Hinata watching this looks down seeing her cousin's cold demeanor has returned. She had never been more disappointed in him, even when he took joy in trying to kill her.

Turning to Shikamaru he let out a sigh and shrug his shoulders.

"Anyone else?" said Shikamaru. Looking at his former classmates Sakura got up which was no shock but "Ino?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru nodding her head slowly "Sakura is right, he is the reason why Sasuke-kun left. I think Konoha would be better off without Naruto. I mean look what the Fire Daimyo did. All because of Naruto" walking with Sakura. Shikamaru turned to Choji who also started to walk with them shocking him the most.

"You of all people know how it is to be different" stated Shikamaru. Remembering when they first met how everyone treated Chouji, he didn't treat him different and neither did Naruto.

"I'm just scared of what he can do or what can happen. I mean Kyuubi can literally destroy us with a flick of his tail. What happens if Naruto loses control like he did with Sasuke?" replied Chouiji. Walking towards Sakura and Ino side they turned to team eight while Kiba got up and walked to their side.

Shikamaru groaned and didn't want to choose side 'Something is up. Naruto wherever you are, come back and make them see reason' thinking to himself. He walks to the group and shook his head "You guys are making a mistake and when he comes back don't get angry when I say I told you so" replied Shikamaru. Kiba snorted while Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes like there was no threat whatsoever in his words.

"Shino, Hinata?" said Kiba.

Shino turned to Hinata and back to his former classmates "I agree with Shikamaru's logic. I am behind Naruto but will tolerate working with the others for the time being. But only tolerate, I do not agree with you." answered Shino. Shikamaru nodded seeing that Shino has some logic and hopes Kiba doesn't push Hinata away.

"Hinata" said Kiba in a stern voice, the kind of voice that's almost threatening. Hinata standing there thought about how she lost her cousin all over again. Now she must choose sides looking at Sakura and Ino who hate Naruto for many reasons, mainly for not being Sasuke. Chouji is scared of him and Kiba hates him for in his eyes lying to him, while Shikamaru and Shino think different. "Really Hinata, think about the team. You are going to choose Naruto instead of us? That Demon?" said Kiba.

Hinata hearing this looked down and then looked at Kiba with a fire in her eyes. Kiba seeing this smiled "You're right". Kiba happy to hear this BUT watched Hinata walk away "I will drop from Team Eight but won't hold it against Shikamaru or Shino. Goodbye". Everyone in shock watched Hinata walk in a different direction 'Naruto-kun wherever you are I will be waiting' thought Hinata.

Kiba stood there shocked that Hinata did all this "Fine, go you demon-loving bitch" muttered Kiba.

LATER Hokage Tower.

Kakashi was sitting down along with the other rookie sensei and Gai. Tsunade was tapping her arm waiting for answer from the jonins who spoke to their teams on what happened. Gai is disappointed in his team. Asuma wondered why Ino and Chouji are being like this. Kurenai is upset that Hinata left the team just like that "Lady Tsunade what happened? I just don't understand why Hinata just left the team." asked Kurenai.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned to Shizune who nodded. "It seems that Kiba got angry at Naruto for not telling his secret. Like Naruto was purposefully snubbing him or something." Kakashi let out a nervous chuckle "Continue laughing and I will rip out your eye." threatened Tsunade. Kakashi quickly stopped while Hiashi walked into the room "Good of you to make it Hiashi, now please what did Neji say?"

Hiashi let out a long sigh. When Naruto defeated him he showed him the letter giving him hope that life wasn't all about fate this and destiny that but now Neji's demeanor changed back "That he was cheated out his fated victory. How a demon shouldn't have won" turning to Kurenai with a glare. 'I made a mistake to let Hinata be on a team with the Inuzuka instead of Naruto. I should have allowed Naruto be on the team pushed more of the subject. But Kurenai didn't want to train Naruto, whether or not Hinata liked him' thought Hiashi. Soon the rest of the clan heads walked in and sat down "Tsume, your son has a big mouth" said Hiashi with no care in the world.

It wasn't like Hiashi to be like this, in fact seeing how Neji changed after his lost to Naruto. He started to train him more in the Hyuga clan style only reserved for the main house. But now seeing his cold attitude and hateful glare to Hinata return, Hiashi sent him back to his room. 'Everything went to waste' thought Hiashi sadly.

Tsume rolled her eyes "It's nothing new"

"All because of Naruto. You ask me the Sandaime should never had let him be a shinobi" stated Kurenai in a 'told you so' tone. The moment she said that, Tsunade and Hiashi slammed her against the wall. Hiashi blocked her chakra points and glared at Kurenai with such hate while Tsunade's hands glowed blue.

"That boy changed a lot of peoples lives for the better, but it's people like you that keep him from getting the respect he deserves. I hereby relieve you being Hinata's guardian" replied Hiashi, shocking Kurenai. Tsunade glared at Kurenai while smirking, but when she turned to Kakashi he got a cold shiver.

"Since Team Seven no longer has all it's members, with Sakura being the only one left, Kiba and Shino are now on Team Seven with her. You are relieved as a jonin sensei" ordered Tsunade making Kurenai's eyes widen. In one second she just lost her genin team but also Hinata a girl she looks to as almost a daughter or little sister no less.

Tsunade walked back to the front and glared at the clan heads and jonins "So everyone wants to blame Naruto, that's fine. But that line of thought will not be rewarded. Kakashi you are forbidden to tell any secrets involving Naruto. If you do your punishment will be the removal of your sharingan by myself. And I may not make it a painless removal." hissed Tsunade. Kakashi shuddered while covering his eye thinking of Obito.

Tsunade looked at everyone and smiled before dropping a scroll on the desk then she walked out of the room. Shikaku raided an eyebrow while Inoichi opened the scroll and winced to see it. Shibi looked over his shoulder and didn't like seeing this "The Fire Daimyo reduced the budget by fifty percent to compensate what Hi no Kuni lost in trade" fixing his glasses.

The clan heads didn't like this, Hiashi on the other hand sighed "Shizune-sama tell Lady Tsunade my clan will drop any dignitary missions for two years. The other clans will need missions". Walking out of the room he stopped and looked at Tsume "You need to keep a shorter leash on your son".

Tsume hearing this glared at Hiashi "How dare you! Who do you think you are?" shouting at him. Choza coughed and told her he was the one who just saved the clans of Konoha from being bankrupt. Hiashi hearing this smiled and walked out of the room, the jonins read the scroll looks down while Kurenai sighed.

"What a mess" said Kurenai.

"Tell me about it and the civilian council won't be affected, just the shinobi, so they won't give a damn about this." said Asuma. Showing that thirty percent of the remaining budget is going to the civilian council the clan heads wonders where is the rest going, in fact they only get forty percent of the budget. "The rest goes around Konoha. Like this rotting village needs it" walking to the wall he leaned on it.

Kakashi slumped down on his chair "Where or what happened to Naruto? He told me when I was carrying him back he chose to prove to Sasuke he was on his level. That they made a bet and that Naruto won it. Sasuke didn't like this and decided to go to Orochimaru for more power to kill him out of spite. My talk to Sasuke didn't work at all" dropping his head knowing he made things much worse.

Jiraiya walked out of the shadows looking at Kakashi "Does Tsunade know? Or anyone else " Kakashi shook his head while Jiraiya nodded. If Tsunade knew this she would kill Kakashi in a heartbeat. "We messed up. I talked to Naruto on what he did at the hospital. But you also messed up talking to Sasuke. We are both to blame" said Jiraiya.

Everyone sighed and heard what Naruto and Sasuke did on the roof with their little spar.

"And Suna?" asked Kurenai. Wondering why they turned their backs on Konoha even after the invasion they turned their backs on Konoha. Kakashi and Jiraiya looks at her with a smile seeing she doesn't know.

Gai on the other hand sighs "Gaara. The one who crippled Lee, a jinchuuriki himself, is taking the mantle of Kazekage. He is following the foot steps of the late Yondaime Kazekage but also Naruto and his dream. It is only because of Naruto that Gaara wanted an alliance between our villages. Without Naruto, he has no reason to want that now." Kurenai hearing this nodded seeing that Naruto impacted the Kazekage's children that much but also the jinchuuriki as well.

"Well what's the worse that can happen now?" asked Tsume.

Jiraiya turning to her shaking his head while Tsume waited for an answer "Besides the other Hidden Villages using their jinchuyriki to attack Konoha and enslave us? That's the worse that can happen" replied Jiraiya. Tsume and Kurenai flinched to hear this while Tsume cursed underneath her breath wondering why her son has to be such an idiot.

"That's great. Naruto was keeping the other jinchuuriki at bay. Not even the civilian council know about this?" asked Kurenai. Jiraiya nodded but pointed out that Danzou wasn't happy to hear Naruto gone while his late sensei's teammates paled to hear this. "That scared?" answered Kureani. Kakashi with Jiraiya nodded while Kakashi told them of Iwa and Kumo both having two jinchuriki themselves. "We are soo screwed" said Kureani dropping her head.s

"The next few years are going to be hell for Konoha" said Jiraiya, earning nods from everyone.

Back At Uzu

Naruto who has been walking for hours sighs, laying on a tree he looks around and wonders where he is going to go. 'Been walking for hours. I still haven't found any building of some sort'. Stretching his back he continued to walk towards north hoping to find something. "Huh?" hearing something not to far from his location.

He turned to his left and saw a child about seven years old "What?" Looking at the redhead child with dark pearl green eyes 'I thought no one was on Uzu since the war?' Watching the child quickly run in a different direction "Hey wait. I just want to talk" before he started to chase the child, Naruto tripped and landed on his chest.

**"Easy Kit. You are going to break some ribs again"** said Kyuubi. Wondering what is going on he remembers the Sandaime telling Kushina and everyone that Uzu was destroyed by their enemies The remaining survivors were scattered all around the elemental nations hoping they would find refuge or be safe from the war.

Naruto getting up quickly sprinted towards the location where the child went. "I thought Uzu was deserted so why is there a child here?" talking to himself he hears something to his right. 'What?' Jumping away he watched the ground being crushed 'A bokken? She used a bokken to do that much damage?' Rolling onto the ground he slowly got up and looked at the crushed piece of earth.

Looking at the redhead woman with a long ponytail wearing a simple kimono "Wow" was all Naruto can say seeing the damage she did. But the look she gave Naruto made him very nervous.

"I don't know who you are or how you got here, but the mistake of coming here will be your life" looking at Naruto wearing the red Uzushiogakure crest on his back but also the white spiral on his shoulder. 'Is he from Konoha? No why would Konoha come here now of all times after the war ended? Kasai won't like this'

Naruto looking at her "Wait. Why is it going to cost me my life?" Dodging the wooden sword again he looks at the woman "That's it. Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu" making huge amount of clones. The redhead woman raised an eyebrow impressed to see someone his age to use the jutsu "Get HER!" shouted Naruto.

With all the clones charging towards the redhead she lazily placed her bokken on her shoulder. "This should be fun". Spinning she turned her head sideways missing the kick, using her elbow she blocked Naruto's punch. With a flick of her wrist she threw a clone towards a group of clones dispelling them "It seems you need some practice with your taijutsu"

Naruto standing there looks around to see a fourth of his clones all taken out "Who the hell are you?"

Watching the redhead giggle "Suzuka Uzumaki". In a blink of an eye she quickly charged towards Naruto and slammed her bokken onto the ground creating a shockwave dispelling most of his clones "And now it's your turn".

Naruto stood there repeating everything she said "Uzumaki? I'm not the only one?" mumbling to himself he quickly noticed only one clone near him. Extending his hand the clone quickly started to form the jutsu. Suzuka's eyes widen to see this "Rasengan" extending his arm aiming to knock her out.

"WHAT?

Looking down she caught Naruto's wrist inches away from the rasengan from her body shocking Naruto "You know the Rasengan but how? It's a clan jutsu no one else knows" shocked to see this. She watches Naruto blink with a confused face 'This boy, there's something special about him.'

"Clan jutsu? But the Yondaime created the jutsu and Ero-sennin taught it to me" explained Naruto. Wondering what she is talking about she pushed Naruto back making the rasengan dissipate.

"Quite easy but your Rasengan lacks something" smirked Suzuka, charging towards Naruto his eyes widened to see her hand making a Rasengan but different from his or Jiraiya's. "Rasengan". When the spinning ball of chakra slammed into Naruto knocking the air out of it.

'It's smaller and faster like it's compressed' thought Naruto before he was knocked out cold.

Suzuka looked down onto Naruto's body 'He said I'm not the only one? Could this child be an Uzumaki without red hair?'. Picking up his body she made her way towards the hospital "Kasai and his parents aren't going to like this".

LATER

Naruto slowly groaning looked around to see a room with white walls. Looking around seeing it was almost dark and a lamp was lighting his bed 'Hospital. Why does it have to be a hospital?' groaning he feels something on his wrist 'And they tied me down'. Dropping his head on the pillow he took a deep breath and thought back to when she used the Rasengan but also 'So I am not the only Uzumaki out there?'

Letting out a chuckle he slowly closed his eyes 'I guess Sasuke-teme did do something good for me. If he didn't tell his life story I would never have listened to Kyuubi or he wouldn't have told me. But yet Sakura was wrong as well. I am not an orphan after all everyone was wrong about me' thinking back on everything.

Naruto silently laid on the comfy bed which is a first for him.

Hearing the door open and a few voices argue "I don't care. If he somehow got to Uzu what are the odds of Konoha not being far behind as well? After all this time why now and how does he know the Rasengan?" hearing a male voice.

"Kasai enough. Suzuka isn't the type to lie or to make stories" said a male voice.

"Garp is right Kasai. Whoever and wherever this child-"

Hearing a female stop talking, she looks at Naruto sleeping "Isoka-chan is something wrong?" asked Garp while Kasai nodded.

Isoka shook her head and looked down to the floor "For a brief second I thought about Kushina. The way the light shined on him reminded me of her" wiping the tear that fall from her eye. She looked at Naruto once again and thought of Minato when they visited Kushina in Konoha many years ago.

Both males remained silent except Naruto "She was my mother" speaking softly, Naruto looked at the wall remembering his mother from Kyuubi's memories but also when she was his age.

"Your mother?" said Garp choking on his words.

"Explain yourself and you better not lie. Because if you do you won't live to be sorry" gritted Kasai.

"Enough Kasai" scolded Isoka.

Walking towards Naruto she looked at him and noticed his blue eyes but the shape of his eyes made her silent When Garp came next to his wife he saw Naruto's blue eyes. The same eyes he remembers his daughter having almost has a child. "You said you are Kushina's son. Can you prove it?" asked Isoka, biting on her lip.

Kasai stood next to his parents and raised an eyebrow 'This kid, he looks like Minato when he was his age'. Watching him nod "How so? A piece of paper from Konoha? We searched your bag and found that you came from there. So why would Konoha send you here?" Naruto remained silent ignoring what he said about Konoha.

"Proof" said Naruto looking at them they wait for him to answer. "I have Kyuubi sealed inside of me like she did. If I mold my chakra you can see a seal on my stomach that holds Kyuubi" answered Naruto. Garp flinched to hear this while Isoka covered her mouth, Kasai on the other hand turned to his parents shocked thinking this boy is joking.

"How is that possible? We were told... but she... Konoha ... the Hokage" Kasai lost in words. Walking to the restraints he untied them and looked at Naruto with a serious face "Mold your chakra".

Naruto nodded, lifted his shirt up, and molded his chakra. When Garp saw the seal he shivered "The Shishō Fūin making it a Hakke no Fūin Shiki. To use this you would have to, you would have to..." repeating the sentence again. He looks at Kasai who has a shocked face, looking at Naruto then back to his parents.

"The Shiki Fūjin" answered Kasai. Isoka nodded and looked at Naruto with a smile then back to Kasai with a bigger smile "What? Why are you smiling at me? It's creeping me out?" said Kasai. Garp laughed loudly while Naruto looked at the adults confused by what is going on.

"Am I missing something?" asked Naruto.

Isoka giggled and nodded while Garp smirked "Kushina gave me a grandchild but you Kasai on the other hand, when are you going to settle down and give me a grandchild?" Kasai remained silent turned to his parents then back to Naruto letting out a sigh. "You young man are due to settle down" said Isoka in a stern voice.

"Hmm are you guys related to my Kaasan?" asked Naruto. Garp, Kasai, and Isoka turned to him seeing his frown "I would like to know more about my Kaasan besides from Kyuubi's memories" asked Naruto.

All three of them looked at Naruto raising an eyebrow "Wait Kushina isn't alive, but how did you know how to come to Uzu?" asked Kasai. Wondering what is going on. "Wait if the Shiki Fūjin was used who was the one used it?" Looking at Garp he turned to Naruto while Isoka wonders what they are missing. Kasai turned to Naruto and sees his frown getting longer.

"They did when I was born. I've been an orphan all my life" answered Naruto.

"What?" said Kasai.

"How did this happen?" spoke Garp.

"Why did Hiruzen lie to us?" answered Isoka.

Naruto looked down while Kasai stroked his chin, shaking his head "Doesn't make sense. Hiruzen told us Kushina died during the war while they stole the Kohaku no Jōhei from Kumo. I mean they sealed Kyuubi inside that pot" spoke Kasai. Garp nodded remembering the day when Hiruzen told them that Kushina lost her life in battle protecting Konoha from a huge invasion but also against another jinchuuriki.

With Kushina gone and Kyuubi sealed inside the Kohaku no Jōhei Garp felt that sending another Uzumaki to have Kyuubi sealed inside him or her wasn't worth it. Kyuubi was supposedly sealed inside the Kohaku no Jōhei and to be never freed so why move it?

"That's not true" answered Naruto. All three looked at him wondering what he knows "Kyuubi shared his memories with me. In fact he told me about Uzu and Kaasan's clan but he told me Uzu was destroyed during the last shinobi war. That's what he heard by the old man, I mean the Sandaime" answered Naruto.

Garp and Isoka hearing this turned to each other wondering what is going on. Yes true since Kushina's death they haven't spoken to Konoha or had any interaction with them for two decades. With the last shinobi war they had managed to push back the enemy shinobi invading Uzu while a few left to Konoha as refugees. But to hear this but also seeing a handful of family never made it to Konoha. Makes them wonder if they died on the way or if something worse happened to them.

Kasai turned to Naruto then to his parents "If what he says is true I can look into his memories and see what he is saying is true" turning to Naruto he nodded. "Good, but when I am done you are going to get tired. We will be here until you wake up in the morning" smiled Kasai. Naruto smiled and leaned back on the bed. Kasai made a few hand seals and touched his forehead "Ninpo Memory Recall".

Naruto's eyes closed while he fell asleep but Kasai on the other hand got everything. Everything that Naruto went through Kasai saw it. When Kasai opened his eyes he looked at Naruto then to his parents. When Isoka saw Kasai's hateful and stern face she didn't want to know what happened to Naruto. Garp on the other hand "What did you see?"

Kasai remained silent and walked towards the door "Kasai" said Garp in a stern voice.

Kasai stopped and turned to his parents shaking his head "He is telling the truth. What I saw is something he should have never gone through. I need to blow off some steam before I'm in any mood to share what I saw. Get a clan meeting going and tell everyone not to say anything" with that Kasai left the room.

Garp looked at Isoka and sighed "Whatever Kasai saw made his blood boil. I never felt so much anger in his life" said Isoka. Garp nodded but in truth he wonders if Konoha earned the hate that Kasai will bestow on them.

And Done.

That is the second chapter and next chapter I am adding two more people from popular mangas.

The reason why I added Suzuka from Outlaw star again she is a kick ass female. I also added another female from a popular manga and another male they will be like Naruto's older cousins.

Now last chapter in the hospital with Sakura that wasnt bashing I got a review not going to say who. I'm sorry it felt like bashing but I had to get it out there for both Naruto and Sakura to know what goes on.

On this chapter yea a little bashing. I never like Kiba but he is going to get a wake up call later on with Sakura and Ino.


	3. Welcome to the Family

I do not own Naruto..hiatus

Artemisa12: U bring allot of points but the red hair i got to becasue Naruto was denied almost everything. I mean look at the manga if he didnt keep Kyuubi at bay Konoha would be just dirt and ruins. Minato choose what to do and its a consquences he has to do.

T-Biggz: Garp is the fcuking man. I mean if he was able to do that to Luffy but also Ace. You got to give the old man credit lol.

89niners-best-team-ever: wait until later their is going to be surpirse with kiba ino and sakura.

No Flames

Few Days later

For the past few days Naruto has seen his uncle and grandparents in the morning and almost all day. One of them stayed with him most of the day but now Isoka is looking at everyone in the room with Garp and a clone of Kasai. Watching everyone talk and whisper she raised her hand up "Yes, the rumors are true. Suzuka did indeed battle a boy that came from Konoha".

Everyone turned to Suzuka while Kasai nodded. Some of the clan members asked who is the boy while a clan elder asked as well. "His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. He is the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Heiress of Uzu." answered Kasai. Kasai watched and heard the whispers while the clan elder is shocked.

"But we were told Kushina died during the last shinobi war era. Kyuubi sealed inside the Kohaku no Jōhei with no way to escape" said the elder. Garp nodded explaining they were lied to by the Sandaime.

"Yes but there's more to it, Genryusai" everyone turned to Kasai while the clan elder raised an eyebrow. He told them what happened to Kushina when Naruto was born shocking everyone. The children in the room remained silent and listened to Kasai. Isoka and Garp both took turns telling what happened in Konoha while Kasai who saw Naruto's memories told him what he went through.

Suzuka covered her mouth to hear the part when he learned about Kyuubi "He was tricked. But the Sandaime knows about our unique chakra? Surely he would have seen it early" asked Suzuka. Kasai snorted turned to her knowing the Sandaime is to blame for all this. He lied about Kushina dieing and told everyone that the Uzumaki clan died out. But also telling the Shinobi world about Uzushiogakure falling against the last shinobi war.

"WHAT" shouted half the clan.

Garp nodded and looked at everyone while Kasai closed his eyes and took a deep breath "The Shinobi world believes Uzushiogakure is destroyed along with the clan. In fact from what Kyuubi remembers and knows this is how it went by. Kushina signed Uzu No Kuni with Hi No Kuni meaning its part of it" answered Garp. Mutter and shouts were heard while Isoka raised her hand.

"Enough" silencing everyone. She looks at Genryusai who nodded to continue "Since the last war we haven't had contact with Konoha what so ever or any other nation. They believe us to be dead while they wear our crest in memory because of the Senju family. But they haven't honored us, instead treated Naruto with hate. What ever the reason why Hiruzen lied to everyone must have been a good reason"

Genryusai nodded "Interesting". Everyone turned to him while he stroked his beard "With all this happening it makes me wonder why he lied. In fact I never remember not once Konoha sending us aid". The older remaining Uzumaki's who fought in the last war cant also recall any reinforcements from Konoha proving something right. "In fact how did the enemy get pass our defense. We sent most of the villagers away but they were ambushed while a very small handful of our clan went to Konoha. If what Naruto said is true what happen to them?".

The room remained silent while Kasai sighed "Don't know. But to hear this troubles me but also we has a clan always remained here in Uzu. Even after the war we lost many family but later on during the time of peace we regained some of our numbers. AS family we cant turn our back on Naruto because he is all we have left of Kushina".

Most of the adults turned to each other nodded but also turned to the children and teenagers as well seeing they are the future. Genryusai nodded and turned to Kasai "He is right. He is still kin to the Uzumaki but why did he come now of all times?". Wondering why now instead years ago, Kasai and Garp turned to the clan elder while Isoka nodded.

"Akatsuki and a few other problems" said Isoka. She started with the last mission that Naruto did has a shinobi for Konoha before he was to be banished for failing to bring back the Uchiha. The clan elder with a few others are shocked to hear this "Indeed. Tsunade Senju the last of our cousin decided to banished Naruto because of the civilian council" answered Isoka.

Most of the adults of the Uzumaki clan were outrage that the Hokage and a Senju no last would banish family. BUT to also listen to the civilian council instead of the shinobi. "How dare she. Does she know what she has done" said a male Uzumaki.

"It gets worse. Akatsuki is a group of S rank criminals wanting the Biju for their own use. Meaning Naruto is a target" answered Kasai. He watched everyone talk while Suzuka got up and stared at Kasai.

"And what are you going to do about it. I wont sit back and watch a child being treated like this or be hunted" exclaimed Suzuka. Once she finished a few more members stood making Kasai and his parents smile. "Naruto has promise I never seen anyone make so many Kage Bunshin. He also knows the Rasengan".

Suzuka nodded pointed out what Naruto did during their little skirmish. To say most of the clan is shocked he knows the Kage Bunshin but to use in that numbers but also know the Rasengan. "He is staying at the hospital until we set up a room in the clan compound. He will take Kushina old room he will be walking around but their is another issue"

Everyone remained silent while Kasai looked at everyone "Some of you don't know why Kushina was sent to Konoha. We all know Hashirama Senju married Mito-sama. The reason why because she sealed Kyuubi within her making her a jinchuuriki. Kushina was chosen because of her chakra she was able to make a powerful chakra chain with it. Naruto now has Kyuubi".

The children and teenagers all talked while many of them shrugged their shoulders not caring. The adults nodded seeing this now understands why he was hated. "Kasai-sama. Garp-sama and Isoka-sama we don't care he has Kyuubi has long he is safe and with family that is the most important issue because Mito-sama told Kushina how to conquer Kyuubi hate" stated Genryusai.

All three nodded while Kasai snapped his fingers "I will need your guidance Genryusai due to a seal that the Sandaime placed on Naruto to change his hair color to blond. I think the reason he did it was because everyone thinking he was Kyuubi in human form" said Kasai bitterly. Genryusai nodded but wanted to meet Naruto while Suzuka wanted as well "Alright I will dispel" said Kasai.

When he poofed, Garp looked at the Uzumaki clan "He never knew his family or anything that comes with it. This will be new to him so please give him a chance". Everyone bowed even the teenagers around Naruto age and the slightly few older ones.

LATER

When Genryusai saw and met Naruto he is reminded of Kushina in many ways "So it wont hurt wont so ever?" asked Naruto looking onto to his seal. He wonder why Jiraiya didn't see it. But seeing that the Sandaime placed it in with another symbol making it very hard to notice it.

"No it wont. In fact only a true fuinjutsu like us we could tell the difference. I remember many years ago Hiruzen took a interest in Fuinjutsu. He didn't earn the name Kami of Shinobi or the Professor" smiled Genryusai. Naruto nodded remembered the stories that everyone spoke about Hiruzen but in the end he died against Orochimaru.

Genryusai turn to Kasai and nodded as he makes a few hand seals he started to write a few symbols down onto Naruto's navel. Genryusai also making a few hand seals placed his hand on Naruto's stomach where Kasai drew the new symbols 'This is interesting. I sense Kyuubi's chakra but also someone else..wait theirs more then one?'

Garp watched Genryusai while Isoka raised an eye "IS something wrong. This seal is easy to remove?" spoke Garp. Isoka turned to Naruto with a warm smile while Genryusai turned to them with a smile.

"Kai".

Everyone watched as the symbols around the Hakke no Fūin Shiki pulled a odd looking symbol and made it disappear. "That was easy" said Naruto. Everyone blinked at Naruto while Garp smiled and nodded his head in improvement. "Huh why are you guys looking at me?". Isoka gave Naruto a grandmother loving smile while Kasai smirked.

"Not a bad look gaki" holding up a mirror, Kasai notices Naruto shock look.

Naruto looking at himself in the mirror notices his once blonde hair is red like his _family_. He still has the spiky part of his hair on top but the sides seemed more tame but more spiked together. "Well. With everything done I think its best we take you to the clan compound. Kasai he will need a trade skill so teach him something that will benefit him" said Genryusai.

Kasai hearing this dropped his head "Ahh come on. Why me?".

"Kasai during the war you picked a few skills that benefited us greatly as a clan" spoke Genryusai. Naruto turned to his uncle who remained quiet while trying to hide this. "You can teach him to become a black smith, carpenter or even show him medical ninjutsu. He needs a place in the clan" smiled Genryusai. Garp nodded pointed out with Kasai skills the clan was able to grow.

Naruto looked confuse between everything "Wait!" getting everyone's attention "I thought we were a ninja clan?". Garp and Isoka looked to him nodded while Kasai sees where this is going. Naruto wanted to know how this was going to help him "I mean if we are a ninja clan why aren't we you know getting missions and all".

"You young man have allot to learn" said Garp. Turning to Kasai "Black smith. Teach him kenjutsu". Turning to Genryusai he notices the deep nod knowing their is something he wants to talk about. Turning back to Naruto who still looks confuse Garp sighed while telling everyone to leave. "I will talk to Naruto about our ninja status" said Garp.

Isoka nodded and will get the room ready for him. Kasai will get some more supplies while Genryusai will look into this.

Naruto waited for his grandfather to sit "So why does Kasai knows those skills? I mean medical ninjutsu ok but black smith?". Garp hearing this leaned back on his chair. "Well it began around the last Shinobi war. We along with Konoha and allies were at war. Kasai left to help defend a port for us in Yu No Kuni but he was stranded for a while until another ship would come to Uzu. So in the mean time while he wasn't taking any missions. Kasai expanded his skills for more espionage and spy tactics." answered Garp.

Naruto listened to his grandfather and nodded. "You mean like his ninjutsu and kenjutsu?" answered Naruto. Garp shakes making Naruto confuse "But Kasai is a shinobi right. I mean aren't you a clan head?" asked Naruto. Asking all these questions Naruto wonders what happen to his clan. Did they fall out of becoming shinobi and became a civilians?.

"We still practice the shinobi arts and will never stop. What I mean to expand our skills is that sometimes learning a trade will be beneficial on the field. One being is moving dead of night. So what happens when the windows and door are locked?" asked Garp. Naruto remained quiet while Garp smiled "The answer is you pick the lock. Kasai will teach you this".

Naruto hearing this nodded seeing something like that is very useful "So learning a trade like black smith helps you sabotage and break into homes" Garp nodded but also pointed out their is much more but for another time. "Ok so is everyone training the shinobi arts. And are we the only ones on the island" asked Naruto.

Garp nodded telling Naruto that most of the villagers left to safety.

"I and Isoka-chan lead the clan to shelters. We made sure the villagers were made out of the island and they did but" letting out a sigh he remembers what happen when the Villagers made it to the boats and started to sail. Naruto waited while Garp shakes his head "They had a unfortunate end because of the enemy shinobi. War isn't something pretty to see" sighed Garp.

Naruto remained silent and nodded "Sorry for asking" turning to Garp laughing loudly he wipes his tear from his eye. "Don't apologize" chuckled Garp. Naruto nodded and looked outside "So what happen to the others who escaped during the war?" asked Naruto.

"I wish I knew in fact we discussed this early. We believe they were killed at sight, they came to Uzu to wipe us out but they didn't" Naruto listened to his grandfather and found himself happy to hear a story from the previous war. Still listening Naruto frowned to hear they lost allot of members to the clan when war happened.

"How many were lost and do we still do missions?" asked Naruto.

Garp saw Naruto concern face "Before the war we were a clan of almost hundred". Naruto eyes widen to hear this while Garp nodded and rubbed his chin "We lost almost a whole generation. About three fourths, in fact it was around Kasai age generation who took most of the damage. The other generations the older and elderly took a big hit. Genryusai is the oldest living Uzumaki the last of of his generation. I refused to let the genins or any new Chunin participate in the war. In fact I had them scout around the island. We made a decision, well they made the decision to fight" answered Garp.

Naruto shocked to listen all this. Almost a whole generation lost because of the war, thinking how Sasuke would have feel. His clan lost every generation and now he is the only one left. 'So this is how Sasuke felt. To listen to his grandparents. A uncle who calls him gaki. It feels good to have a family I envied you Sasuke for having that first' thought Naruto bitterly, thinking of the bonds he lost at the beginning.

"Since the last shinobi war we haven't done missions. We do have children around your age but also younger and older. We operate has a clan and help each other out in different works in ever day life. Some of us grows food the others watches the animals" explained Garp. Naruto nodded and listened to his grandfather "Allot has change but we still practice shinobi arts. In fact from what you said I think we got lucky that everyone thinks we died so something good came out of it. Maybe its time to make a move" said Garp.

Rubbing his chin he needs to talk to Kasai on something.

"So how many are us now?" asked Naruto. Remembering only seeing one female around in her young twenties and a child around being seven years old. He wonders if their are still some of them out there. But seeing hundred clan members with the same name as him could they all be related to him "Ano do I have any cousins what so ever?" asked Naruto.

Garp nodded "Suzuka the woman you fought is my sister daughter and her little sister is name Sango" smiled Garp. Naruto nodded happy that he has cousins that are a little older then him. "Hmm their is a few more but that's later on. Right now has a clan we have about eighty members" answered Garp. Naruto eyes widen to hear this eighty members of the Uzumaki clan.

**"What do you expect kit. You family lives for a long time"**yawned Kyuubi listening to all this as well. In fact he finds everything claiming and relaxing ever since he has arrived to Uzu Kyuubi cant help but feel free!

Naruto is shocked he is staring at his grandfather "Eighty. They are all related" said Naruto. Garp burst out laughing while shaking his head "Not everyone is related to us. They do share the same name but not always related to us by blood Naruto".

"Oh ok" smiled Naruto. Hearing a knock Garp nodded "Come in" said Naruto.

When the door opened Suzuka walked in and bowed "Forgive me to interrupt but Isoka sent me here to tell you the room is ready". Garp nodded while Naruto looked confuse. Suzuka smiled and turned to Naruto "Also sorry about early. I didn't know what to expect when I saw you".

"No problem besides I cant blame you for protecting him" smiled Naruto.

"Good lets go. We will escort you to the clan's compound" smiled Garp. Naruto gave a small nod while Suzuka went out of the room to give him a moment to change.

Uzumaki compound.

Kasai yawning turned to Sango "So he is Kushina son. I don't know much about her?".

"She was different. Loud talkative hyper but very caring and loving." said Kasai. Sango turned to him while Kasai nodded remembering his older sister "To hear that Konoha did this but also Tsunade Senju" shaking his head, Kazuma sucked his teeth angry to hear this.

"Why. I mean someone who knows about family and she would do that. To betray us" said Kazuma.

"I guess allot has changed" said Sango.

Both males nodded and wonders what is next. Kasai isn't happy while they have to make sure this group called Akatsuki is dealt with 'I have a bad feeling about something. I don't know what or why?'.

"So how old is he?" asked Sango.

"Twelve going to be thirteen" answered Kasai. Kazuma and Sango turned to him a confuse face "Yea I know Kushina got pregnant when she was twenty four and Minato was twenty five. Meaning he was born when I was nineteen years old. Dam I'm going to be thirty one years old. Getting to old maybe Kaasan was right I should settle down" hearing a snort coming from Sango he looked at her while Kazuma broke out laughing.

"Haahah that's funny, you settle down. Didn't you lose it when you were fourteen to a Jounin from Konoha" chuckled Kazuma. Sango rolling her yes mumbling 'pervert' to her older cousins. Kasai just smiled and looked around thinking about a few things, with Naruto here in Uzu allot of the clan members are angry what Konoha has been doing.

But yet Kasai cant help shake the feeling why now. They have stayed in Uzu all this time because their was nothing left for them outside the Island. With Kushina death at Konoha they just fall apart but another reason. 'That war. How did they get pass our defense even today we still wonder. Why didn't Konoha come to our aid. From what Kyuubi told me they got the news of our destruction weeks after the enemy attack us. Meaning was this covered up BUT who covered this up' thought Kasai.

Ever since he scanned Naruto's memories he had a long chat with Kyuubi and learned allot from the kitsune. In fact Kyuubi told him allot more to what happen to Konoha and what he knows from Kushina memories and from what he saw. BUT. What concern Kasai the most was a boy around his age name Sasuke Uchiha.

From what Kasai saw in Naruto's memories it must have made a impact on him but also his former teammate as well. The agruement they had during the hospital 'This is a mess' thought Kasai. Leaning forward, Kazuma and Sango turned to their rights and notice Garp along Suzuka with a NOW red head spiky boy.

'So he is Naruto' thought Kazuma.

'My little cousin which doesn't make the youngest no more' smiled Sango.

"Yo. I take it he will be settled and I will take him to the shop to teach him some of the basics. But I also suspect you have something else in mind do you tousan" everyone turned to Kasai who opened his eyes while Garp nodded. Naruto looked confuse "Gaki. To my right the baka Kazuma, Kaa-chan brother's son a master of Ao Kaze (blue wind). I will tell you about that later and to my left is Sango the most annoying cousins we have. She is Suzuka younger sister which I don't need to tell you about her".

After Kasai finished the introduction he used Kawarami to dodge Sango punch while Kazuma sent out a dark blue wind at the location he was. "Where the hell is he" shouted Sango. Naruto watching this lets out a nervous chuckle while he pointed to the tree. In a blink of an eye a huge metal boomerang appeared and when Sango threw it it started to spin and crackle.

'What the hell is that?' thought Naruto. Watching the boomerang slice through the tree but also destroying part of it, Naruto lets out a gulp 'That is insane and all that damage with that' watching her catch the boomerang.

"Makes you wonder right gaki"

Everyone turned to Kasai who is standing behind Naruto making him jump. Suzuka watching this sighs and looks at Sango making her stop "Enough. We have work to do tonight. Kasai make sure Naruto is settle" said Suzuka. Kasai shrugged his shoulders and turned to Naruto telling him to follow. "Garp is there something you been thinking?".

"Yes" turning to Suzuka he moves his sights to his family. "I think its time we start to take some missions. With Naruto here and everything else going on I don't know but I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just cant shake it off. The way that Genryusai took his time to remove the seal makes me wonder what he sensed" answered Garp.

Suzuka nodded while Sango and Kazuma looks at Garp shocked that he is going to allow them to take missions off the island. Sango burst out happy hoping to see what else is out their besides Uzu while Kazuma nods thinking the same. Garp on the other hand hopes Kasai can teach them what out there 'Its not all fun games' thought Garp.

Naruto watches their happy reactions while Kasai has a serious stern face. 'Whats this about?'

* * *

An Hour before sunset

Naruto walking out of his room with a kimono that belonged to Kasai when he was his age. Turning back to his room he smiles seeing the bright ocean blue walls 'This was kaasan room but now its mine'. Looking down the hall he hasn't seen anyone from the clan. It funny that eighty people in a clan you would end up seeing a few others during the day.

But from what Suzuka says some are learning medical ninjutsu or trains. The others take turns farming and taking care of the crops and animals. Just listening to Suzuka Naruto sees that they been doing this since the end of the shinobi war. It must have left a impact that they couldn't leave or maybe didn't have a choice to leave.

Or didnt want to face who they lost in the war.

"Where is everyone?" wondered Naruto. When he got to the living room the room is the biggest part of the compound. Its in the center of the compound and can easily fit hundred people. Hearing some tapping he looks to the table to see Genryusai drinking some tea "Hello Naruto how are you" bowing his head he notices Naruto confuse look while Genryusai lets out a chuckle.

"I see that I have my work cut out for teach you some table manners" chuckling some more. Naruto blinks then lets out a grin "Sorry it just I really never had to learn to do that stuff" answered Naruto. Genryusai nodded but tells Naruto that is all going to change. "What do you mean" tilting his head Genryusai pointed to the seat in front of him while sipping his tea.

Staring at Naruto he lets out a warm smile "As you know your grandfather Garp is the Daimyo well was but still is. Like a Hokage but controls everything in the village. He is still clan head of the Uzumaki. Isoka always supports him but also voices her thoughts on his decision. Its rare of them to see them fight but they do. Naruto what I am getting at is that Garp whats to make you his heir to the clan and Uzu"

When Naruto heard this his eyes widen to hear this while Genryusai nodded and sipped his tea. "In fact Kasai doesn't want it. You are Kushina son who she was next in line but you are next" answered Genryusai. Shocked that Kasai doesn't want it and they are going to give it to him because his mother was to be next but with her gone Naruto is the next person.

"But aren't their anyone out their more qualify then me, like Suzuka" answered Naruto. Genryusai nodded but believes that Naruto is the hope for the clan. "I don't think I can do it. I mean I don't know anything about a clan. I don't know anything with the rules or the title or privileges that comes with it" explained Naruto.

"We will teach you. I will teach you. Garp and Isoka will teach you, everyone will help you" smiled Genryusai. Naruto remained silent but nodded "Good. Now the first lesson. Sit Straight. No slouching. No elbows on the the table. But also no whining, groaning or moaning" smiled Genryusai.

Naruto letting out a nervous smile and tries to do what he asks 'I think I rather face baa-chan bad temper, Sasuke using the curse seal and Orochimaru with his summons then listening to him complain and trying to teach me this stuff' not paying attention. "Ow" rubbing the front of his head where Genryusai poked him hard enough to get his attention.

"Come, we have to go somewhere" said Genryusai.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

Genryusai turned to Naruto and chuckles "For you to be always welcomed".

On the Beach

Naruto following Genryusai down the beach hears a few voices. Turning to the location he sees a boy a year older then him while talking to two girls the same age as Naruto is. "Wow that's Kasai nephew he's cute" "Those marks on his face makes him adorable". Hearing the girls giggle and talking about Naruto he notices their faces turn red a bit when he turned to them.

'What was that about? Are they getting sick like Hinata use to. Must be something that some girls have' shrugging his shoulder he continues to follow Genryusai. When they came to a stop Naruto is shocked to see a huge hole being filled with wood while Kasai throws them. "Whats going on?".

"Oi he finally made it. Some of the others are taking a break or finishing up the last piece of the party for you gaki". Genryusai nodded and looked at Kasai with a grin knowing this is something Naruto wont expect "So lets go meet everyone else. Also don't get upset if you cant remember everyone's name trust me even I cant. I still wonder how a clan head can remember everyone's name" thinking out loud.

Genryusai got a anime sweat while Naruto shifted his sight towards the large fire pit they have on the beach. "Whats with the fire pit?" asked Naruto. Kasai gave him a smirk while Genryusai chuckled telling Naruto what he said early. "For me to be always welcomed?" answered Naruto.

Kasi sitting on the sand and looked to the waves slowly going down. Turning to his right he sees Suzuka, Sango and Kazuma walking down "Think of a welcome to the family sort of thing" said Kazuma yawning. Naruto hearing this turned to the fire pit that is at least eight feet of diameter while the depth if he would have guessed five feet.

"For me" answered Naruto.

All of them nodded while Kasai chuckled, Genryusai turned to him chuckles as well getting everyone attention "Reminds me of the day when Kushina was going to Konoha. We had a huge celebration to say good bye. You must have been what six seven years old. I think that was the day when you found out how great you were in kenjutsu. A true-"

"Don't finish that word' interrupted Kasai with a tone. All eyes were on him while he glared towards the sunset "Hated that word so much. Prodigy this, prodigy that. Ever since that jerk during the second shinobi war declaring himself a prodigy of his village and wiping the floor with half of us. I wanted to show him anybody can be has good".

No one said anything they all listened to what Kasai said while Genryusai nodded remembering that fight long ago.

"What happen?" asked Naruto. Sitting next to his uncle Kasai smiles while Genryusai pulls on his beard "I was a year older or two so their wasn't much of a generation in my time. I grew up if you want to say isolated from the rest of the children of the village or clan. But I did have a good friend in fact we practice kenjutsu together pushing each other. But that all change" spoke Kasai.

Genryusai nodded sadly while Kasai looked at the sunset and sighed he didn't notice the crowd forming around them while Naruto listen. "So what happen to him? And why do you hate the word prodigy?". Thinking of Neji during the Chunin exams but also Sasuke in the academy, Naruto is happy that Kasai never saw himself has a prodigy.

Kasai smiled at Naruto while shaking his head "We were in Hi No Kuni helping Konoha out while our team was ambushed. I saw Zack push the enemy shinobi back he started to go off alone. I followed him, ignored orders because their was some civilians in the area. A mother around the area got caught in the battle and he wanted to make sure she was ok. But when he got there he met the prodigy"

Naruto listened to the story while Garp and Isoka remained silent its been years since Kasai spoke bout this. "You face the prodigy together and beat him and saved the mother" answered Naruto. Garp and Isoka looked away with many of the other adults, Kasai shakes his head "If you didn't then did they fiound you and the civilian" watching Kasai nod.

"BUT" interrupted Kasai. Many clan members sat down on the sand while Genryusai lit the fire pit to keep warm. "When I got there he was dead while the _prodigy_ from Kumo just laughed. I picked up his blade and charged towards him. I got my ass handed four broken ribs one cracked rib. Left leg broken into two places, dislocated shoulder collar. Three broken fingers black eye and a bump on my head".

Everyone got a anime sweat just listening to Kasai with his injuries in a melody tone. Naruto is shocked to hear this. Staring at Kasai he wonders how long did he take to recover but how did he beat him. "How did you win?"

"Charged in with two blades used my wind and lightning affinity against him. We both ended in draw with our element but I had a extra blade and that what helped me. We both took one last stance and charged at once, I brought up my blade up first he dodged. AS he stopped I spin and used Zack blade slashing him right on the chest. He never saw it" explained Kasai.

Whispers were heard because not many people knew how Kasai did it. Garp sighed and nodded while Isoka remembers that awful day. Kasai lost a best friend and lives were lost. But the mother thanked Kasai for saving her and her newborn son born on that horrific day.

"What happen next?" asked Naruto.

Kasai looked at him and smirk "Well after my blow we both landed on the ground bleeding but he was bleeding more. I was in pain, shit I never felt anything like that EVER. He just chuckled telling that they are going to win the war. They will be ahead of the others. His arrogance brought his down fall saying he a prodigy hailed for his skills. BUT the difference between me and him I never gloated about my talents. I never was arrogant but I may have gone off but I always try my best" answered Kasai.

Naruto nodded and thought about Neji and how he thought about fate with others. But in the end he defeated Neji but in a twist Neji was kind of right. He was born in that line while it was hidden from him. Hearing someone clearing his throat Naruto turned around to see a lot of people staring and sitting around the fire.

Before he spoke Kinto poofed on his head making him get a anime sweat. Everyone else just blinked and wondered how did he just appear "Yo Naruto I got bored and wanted to see everything is ok" grinned Kinto with a grin.

"KAWAI" all the females shouted with sparkle in their eyes.

"Kinto" called Kasai getting the kit's attention "Run" chuckled Kasai. In a quick motion Kinto appeared on Kasai shoulders and sniffing him "I said run and why are you sniffing me" shouted Kasai. Naruto nervous seems all the females surrounding the two while staring at Kinto.

"You smell like ash with brunt feathers and how did you know my name" yawning a bit, Kinto looks around and sees Naruto with red hair and also allot of people with red hair. "Did I miss something or is this a genjutsu?".

"Its a long story Kinto but also summon the new boss. I have a treat for you guys and seeing that Naruto has his own yokai contract that being Kitsunes it seems very fitting" smirked Kasai.

"Sure. Hope you have something delicious for them to eat" said Kinto smelling something being cooked he notices a few rabbits with some field mice being cooked over the fire "Hmm can we summoned them later that rabbit looks good" drooling on Kasai shoulders. He placed Kinto on the ground while he jumped into the fire pit "Yea food".

Everyone got a anime sweat while Kasai chuckled and looked onto Naruto seeing he is meeting the rest of the family and clan members.

Done.

Hope everyone enjoyed the lastest chapter also I dont own Kasai story. Borrowed it from FFVII but also tweaked it.

I been talking to Brown phantom thanks dude for the support and help. But also to Kage biju who is betaing Leaf bandit hope some ppl checked it out. Its a adopted story but I gave a Devilzx flavor to it. Also its part of Brown phantom challenge.

I also want to thank Darknate18 for his support and help.

I also want to thank Azure Dragon of the East as well.

After this chapter I will be going_** hiatus**_.

The reason why is that my enthusiasm has dropped to a all new time low. Since with my parents are Konoha shinobi being deleted because of Critics united. I wasted energy on it trying to get the admins attention on how they speak to us authors and how they do it. After a two to three weeks I gave up seeing notthing was done or will ever be done.

"No wonder they got away with everything"

Then after a month or so came the Biter and copying remarks. As some of you know or read I was told I was copying bits and pieces of Wacko12 story. I took his challenge but I dropped it seeing he took some of my work for his. I am not a biter or copier what so ever. I ask people permission on to the story or ideas and give people credit for it.

With all this going around I got some reviews in leaf bandit hoping the story would bring my enthusiasm up but made my enthusiasm drop even more. So i deleted the reviews hoping to push them away but didnt so I my last option was delete my stories and leave FF Net.

BUT i didnt due to bluevixen1 thanks babe. And a few others as well that helped me. "Thank you"

So I will be going onto Hiatus for a while hoping to come back around next year. When I dont know and will I come back with more ideas I hope so.

I'm sorry that I havent been able to give out any new chapters but all the chaps I have are half done. Sennin, Senju Family, Whirlpool Res, Yellow Yoko Hokage. Every time I look at them or try to finish them I just cant. I barely had any enthusiasm finish this chap. In fact I didnt like how this chap went but going to leave it the way it is.

I dont have anything else to say just sorry.


	4. Umi No Kuni

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Konoha One month later Night time.

Moving through Konoha a male wearing a unique bird type mask is running through the rooftops. 'This is too easy' thought Kasai. Jumping from building to building he lands and looks to his right to see a few ANBU appearing. Letting out a chuckle he looks around and disappears in a blur and continues to run into another direction. 'I was wondering when they were going to get catch on. I mean this is the third time I stole information from Konoha'.

As Kasai continue to run he makes a quick turn avoiding the kunai rain fall. 'These guys are jokes. I mean Naruto was able to do this without getting caught for hours?' thought Kasai.

Running he soon hears something coming from his left stopping he turns to a group of Jounins charging at him "Shinra Tensei". Pushing them back and in different directions. Kasai stopped and looked around "Perfect the rookies sensei. Kakashi. Kurenai and Asuma along with Gai" smirking he turns to the ANBU group making them nervous.

Even behind the mask they all feel his dark gaze with his killing intent. "Who are you?" asked Kakashi. Slowly getting up he wonders who this person is and why has he been stealing files about Naruto to the other rookies. No one else no other branch of Konoha not the ANBU department or any other clan information but just the rookie files.

Even though most of them are from clans and important heirs to the clan. What ever the reason is the bird wearing ANBU will be stop. Kasai turned to Kakashi hating him for what he did. When he saw Naruto's memories he was angry that Kakashi did that. He knows about Naruto being Minato son "I am someone very important. But to you a enemy. To Konoha you can say a long lost brother or _cousin_".

Crouching down he dodges Gai leaf hurricane "Konoha Strong fist. I haven fought someone using that taijutsu in ages" back flipping, Kasai got in a stance and brought his right hand forward with his pointer and middle finger together with the rest of his hand in a fist. "Lets see how well you do". In a quick charge Kasai slammed his elbow into Gai chest who blocked with his arm.

Kasai extending his arm slams his fist into Gai face sending him stumbling back. Asuma with Kakashi watches this while Kurenai watches the other two Jounins with shock faces "Did that just happen?". Kakashi nodded never saw Gai take such a hit in his life that devastating.

"Who ever this guy is. He is too dangerous to be left a live" answered Kakashi.

"Agreed" said Kasai. Turning to his right he casually walks towards them while Gai run towards him with a front lotus "This again". muttered Kasai. When the blow connected to Kasai body he grabbed Gai leg and used the force of it to turn him around sending Gai high in the air.

"He reversed it" said Asuma dropping his cigarette from his mouth shocked to see this. He turned to the ANBU "Who the hell are you. What kind of Taijutsu did you use?" asked Asuma. All his life he remembers Gai training himself to the ground but watching someone coming out of nowhere and doing that To Gai of all people.

"Stop" hearing Gai voice and landing near the Jounins. He looks at Kakashi then the others "That taijutsu he used a moment ago. I am sure of it that was the Shionami (tide wave). It belonged to the Nidaime" answered Gai. The Jounins hearing this turned to Kasai who is standing and waiting while the ANBU around the area wait and watch to make their move.

"So" answered Kasai making them all look at him funny. "I also know Hashirama Senju taijutsu. Konoha lost that right to have those taijutsu because of what you did to his family. Look at you. Look at Konoha. The thrash this village has become. The will of fire reduce to ash. This Village is a disgrace to what they did to the Hokage's family".

Everyone around him wonders what he meant "Hokage's family? What are you talking?" asked Kurenai. Watching the ANBU chuckle he points to Kakashi making him raise an eye wondering what he knows. AS he moves his finger from Kakashi he points to Minato face at the Hokage monument "The Yondaime what about him?".

"His legacy" answered Kakashi.

"His son. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" corrected Kasai. No one moved while Kakashi stood there shocked "Aww is that a secret, didn't you know about Minato having a son with Kushina. I mean who else would he use to stop Kyuubi. What kind of father ask someone else to use their child if he wasnt going to. I mean what kind of a cowardly man trusts this worthless village his only son I mean what kind of-" stopping.

"CHIDORI" roared Kakashi charging at Kasai.

"I pissed you off" making some hand seals his right hand glowed blue with a loud 'BUZZ' going through it. "Raiha" (lightning blade). With both Ration collided it sent a shockwave waking almost of all Konoha "Perfect" muttered Kasai. Titling his head he looks at Kakashi "What a novice jutsu I mean the only reason why this works is because of the Sharingan. You used the ration to increase speed but also penetration" letting out a chuckle.

Both of them broke apart while Kakashi sent him a dark glare and revealed his Sharingan. "This is personal. No one insults sensei and gets away with it".

Kasai snorted making everyone turned to him "Really. Insult. Like Naruto his son. I mean you let everyone do that to him. But yet you trained a traitor instead of your beloved sensei son who was a father figure to you before your old man committed seppuku. I think you should really follow in his foot steps seeing how much of a failure your turned out to be yourself" answered Kasai with a chuckle.

Kakashi raising his right hand "Raikiri"

"Raigeki" (lightning strike) shouted Kasai. With both jutsu colliding trying to get the upper hand. Kakashi sent him a dark glare wondering who is this person behind the ANBU bird mask. "You don't get it Kakashi. What happen to Naruto. Why didn't Konoha honor Minato wish because I will tell you. You weren't told the truth instead of hiding him in the corner. He should have shined like the way he was suppose to" kicking Kakashi and jumping back.

Kasai retractile his arm and extends its shocking everyone "Raigeki". Shooting a lightning strike at Kakashi he dodges it in the last second. Making some hand seals and placing his hands near his face "Ninpo Solar Flare" a huge light blinds everyone around the area.

When everyone vision returned to normal they all looked around and to see the bird ANBU gone. Gai walked to "Kakashi what he said is true. Naruto is the Yondaime son" Kakashi remained silent confirming it. "Dear Kami. What he said is all true" taking a few steps back. Kakashi nodded and walked towards the Hokage tower.

"Everyone keep your mouth's shut. If Iwa got wind of Sensei son. He would have been killed in a heartbeat" snapped Kakashi. Everyone is shocked that Kakashi said that. But to hear a ANBU an outsider that knows this knowledge and manage to hold his ground against two top Jounins what are the odds this ANBU knows more.

With Kasai.

Jumping from roof to roof he lands on the roof and smiles. Turning the corner he shifted his head and dodges the kunai slashing the mask "Ahh come on this was my last ANBU mask. And it was my favorite" whining, the mask fall onto the ground making him whine even more. Looking around he sees a woman with purple hair with mesh armor and a dark orange shirt with a trench coat.

"WOW" howled Kasai. Seeing her light fair skin being glowed by the moons light her hair seems to give a beautiful aura. "OW" being knocked in the face by her punch. He stumbles down onto the ground rubbing his face. "Geez you got some right hook" rubbing his face.

"There's more" hissed Anko.

"I bet" chuckled Kasai. Smiling at Anko he looks at the corner of his eye and got serious making a few hand seals "Doton sink ground". Jumping and back flipping he slams his hand onto the ground. When the ANBU squad landed they all sink but stopped up to neck level. Putting on his hood he turns to Anko who has a kunai in her hand.

"Don't you think I wont be easy to beat" getting into a stance "So why are you stealing information on the rookies" shouted Anko. Kasai looked at her from top to bottom. "Hey I'm talking to you" shouting at him. Anko got the feeling that he is staring at her assets more then worrying about his life.

"Oh sorry. Its just I haven't seen a great body in a long time...well that isn't related to me or by name" corrected Kasai. Shifting his body to the right he dodges the kunai strike "Not bad" just standing there and just moving his body while not taking any steps. Shifting his weight once more he tripped Anko who stumbles onto the ground.

When she landed on the ground chest first her ass is raised in the air while her trench coat went over her head "Nice" smiled Kasai. Looking at Anko but he cant help but notice its perfect round shape.

"Why you" roared Anko. Getting up she slams her hands on the ground making a few snakes appear "Get him" watching the snakes hiss at Kasai. They turned back to Anko and slither away from Kasai and her. "What the. That never happened before". Wondering why they snakes are leaving she notices them poof away back home.

"Yea that's because of me. Look can I get name please. I cant seem to recall it" asked Kasai. Anko turned to him with a glare wondering who he is. Getting into a stance she waits for him to make his move. Watching him make a few hand seals her body freeze "Sorry beautiful but seriously I cant let you follow me its too dangerous" standing in front of Anko.

She is glaring at him wondering why she cant move. "What did you do" trying to move her muscles. She notices a seal on her chest 'Wait when he dodged my punch he placed that on me. But he didn't even move from his spot he just shifted his weight'. Thinking and replaying the scene in her head she looks at hooded figure trying to remember his face.

'Red hair and these ice blue eyes'. Trying to remember any facial structure she notices him standing in front of her. "Once I'm free you are going to be sorry when I get my hands on you" shouted Anko.

"I hope its the good kind of sorry" teased Kasai. Making a hand seal Anko felt her body release some tension making her move a bit "A name please" asked Kasai in a soft voice. Watching her relax herself she turns to him mumbling her name "I couldn't hear you please".

"Anko and that's all you going to get"

Kasai hearing the name smiled remembers what she did to Naruto before he went to the forest of death "Lovely name for a deadly lady like you". Cupping her face a bit, he stares at Anko pupilless eyes "Sorry! Hope you don't get mad".

Anko raising an eye wonders what he is talking about before she can reply.

Kasai kissed her on the lips slowly wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to his body.

The ANBU watching this turned to each other "Hmmm you think she has this under control?" asked Tora.

Neko turning to him shakes her head wondering what is Anko doing but on the other hand seeing how he beat her very easily "Just wait for back up or until they stop kissing" said Yugao. Looking at Anko she lets out a smile seeing she is enjoying herself in the kiss. 'Shes been through allot' Noticing that they haven't broken apart in the past ten seconds she gets an anime sweat. "ANKO"

Getting the Hebi mistress attention she tilts her head towards Yugao "What. Cant a girl get some alone time" shouting at them. Yugao along with the ANBU squad all got anime sweats. Hearing some loud chirping sounds she felt Kasai lifting her up bridal style and back flipped with her in his arms "What the hell was that" looking at the location she notices Kakashi hand.

Kasai staring at him turns to his right where Jiraiya and Tsunade landed. Still holding Anko in his arms he turns to the left to see the clan heads appearing one by one. Watching Kakashi whisper something to Tsunade and Jiraiya they turned to Kasai with a stern look "Aww don't tell me Kakashi told you what I said early" letting out a chuckle.

Jiraiya in rage charged towards "Jiraiya wait" shouted Tsunade chasing after her former teammate to stop him from hurting the ANBU who is holding one of her most trusted kunoichi.

Bring his right hand out making a Rasengan Kasai quickly runs towards Jiraiya carrying Anko. "What the hell are you doing" shouted Anko struggling in Kasai arms. Kasai looks at Tsunade then back to Jiraiya. Throwing Anko high in the air he watches Jiraiya Rasengan aiming at his chest.

"Rasengan" shouted Jiraiya. Charging with the ball of chakra in his hand he aims at the ANBU chest to knock him out. Within inches from Kasai chest he caught Jiraiya wrist with both hands preventing the ball of chakra being slammed into his chest. "What!" said Jiraiya shocked.

Everyone around him is shocked that he caught Jiraiya wrist preventing the ball of chakra hitting him. Still gripping his wrist "Not bad but the Rasengan you made is different" pushing him back making him take a few steps back. Kasai opened his arms and caught Anko "I heard of falling angels. But to catch one its must be my lucky night" flirted Kasai.

The clan heads with the ANBU who came with Tsunade notice Anko cheeks turn pink. "Enough. I don't know who you are but why did you steal all those files from the Hokage Tower" shouted Tsunade. Wondering who he is and seeing that he knows about Naruto's lineage. She turns to Kakashi who is getting ready to attack.

Kasai turning his head a bit while his hood kept his face hidden. "Forgive me beautiful but I must drop you off to another. Catch" throwing Anko towards, Tsunade she caught her kunoichi while Kasai charged towards Jiraiya. "RASENGAN" when Kasai Rasengan was finished Jiraiya stood there shocked to hear the jutsu name.

"Move you IDIOT" Tsunade screaming at her teammate to move snapping out of his daze. When Kasai slammed his Rasengan down onto the ground making the whole roof collapse. "Impossible" muttered Tsunade jumping to the other roof. She never saw Jiraiya or Minato not even Naruto's Rasengan do that much damage before.

When Jiraiya landed he looked over to the ANBU "That. But how?". Standing there wondering how he did that but yet his Rasengan was smaller more compressed and faster.

Kasai leaning on the wall looking at Jiraiya while the ANBU and clan heads all around him. "You know if we would have to fight I might be able just to beat you. Just maybe". Everyone wonders who this ANBU hooded figure is but also where he came from. Hiashi looking at him with the Byakugan notices he has no chakra system.

"Who ever he is I cant see his chakra system" spoke Hiashi. Tsunade hearing this turned to him while he nodded making her wonder who he is. Kakashi on the other hand landed in front of him wanting to know who he is.

"Ahh does the prodigy want to know who I am. Why don't you go train that prodigy of the traitor you love so much. Traitors with traitors, start a fan club heck get Orochimaru to join" stated Kasai.

Kakashi angry to hear this slammed a chidori right into Kasai just while Anko let out a gasp "Well guess what. You aren't going to be talking no more and once we reveal your face-"

"Poof"

Anko let out a relief.

Kakashi blinked seeing it was a Kage Bunshin but also turned to Tsunade who slapped her face while glaring at Kakashi knowing he messed up. "So where did he go?" asked Jiraiya. Turning to Hiashi he is looking around Konoha, extending his sight he cant find the person. Hearing some paper flapping in the air one went to Anko while Tsunade read it over her shoulder.

"Don't worry beautiful I cant be killed that easy. I will be seeing you around" read Tsunade. Anko let out a happy grinned to hear this while Tsunade raised an eye "Dear Kami, girl a few minutes and he wants to get into your pants" smirked Tsunade. Hearing two more papers flapping, Jiraiya caught it.

"Some godfather you turned out to be" read Jiraiya. Crushing the note in his hands he turned to Kakashi who read the note and looked away angry.

"It says I betrayed sensei" stated Kakashi.

Wondering why but also who this ANBU is. He cant help shake the feeling he knows where Naruto is. Before Tsunade spoke a paper floated in front of her face, quickly catching it. "You are the worse to betray Kushina and her son along with your clan's family" read Tsunade. She almost choked on her breath, trying to push away the tears she looks at Jiraiya shocked to hear this.

The clan heads hearing the name "Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki. Is she Naruto's mother by any chance?" asked Choza. Tsunade remained silent while Jiraiya did the same thing. The ANBU and other Jounins kept quiet knowing what they just learned the truth.

"Kushina Uzumaki that is a name I haven't heard in a long time. She always was around Minato when they were young but also as they got older. Made me wonder if they had a child together" spoke Hiashi. Walking towards the direction of his compound the other clan heads hearing this turned to him while Shikaku mumbled underneath his breath.

"Its true. Then why else would Minato use Naruto because he's his son" answered Inoichi. Just hearing this coming from Hiashi it sounds right looking at Jiraiya or Tsunade they kept quiet confirming this.

Everyone hearing this remained silent.

Jiraiya still gripping on to the crushed note while Tsunade is trying her hardest to keep her tears from coming out. She lost a chance to find Naruto or to where he is. Kakashi on the other hand "Its a secret but if Iwa got wind of Naruto being sensei son. He would have been targeted" answered Kakashi. Hiashi hearing this stopped and turned to the Jounin chuckling at the comment.

"Couldn't have been much worse to what Konoha did to him" everyone flinched to hear this while the Hyuga clan head slowly walked but stopped. Looking at Tsume "But yet people will only see him as a demon because people cant teach others the difference". Walking pass her, Kuromaru glared at Hiashi while Tsunade sent a death glare to the ninken making it nervous.

To Tsume she is a clan head mother and a fighter. She always thought her children to be fair. Loyal and kind and Kiba took that to heart and to hear what happen with Sasuke but with Naruto hiding all this.

"What a mess" said Tsume.

Morning Hokage tower

Tsunade looking at the file cabinet "He ripped the cabinet right off the wall. He didn't care after a few times he wanted us to come after him". Seeing all the documents gone she lets out a sigh, turning to Jiraiya the information they gathered on Akatsuki members gone as well. Missions files also gone as well with some knowledge for the mission. "He knew where to strike what to take" said Tsunade.

"Inside job?" asked Jiraiya. Wondering who knows everything about Naruto. His lineage was best kept secret from almost everyone including the Fire Daimyos himself. If he found out about Naruto being a descendant of the Whirlpool Daimyo while Kushina being that Daimyo daughter. Naruto's political power can challenge the Fire Daimyo even in his own rule.

Nobles could have backed Naruto while the fire Daimyos lost support. If more nobles joined onto Naruto side a political_ war_could have gone in his way.

"Who?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya doesn't know or where to start.

Uzu no Kuni Few days later

Kasai sleeping in his bed while mumbling about a girl with dark orange skirt. Unaware to the uncle his nephew with his cousins are in his room going to pull a prank on him. "Ok after you dumb the water. Throw the flour on him. Then hit him with the maple syrup and the last the feathers" explained Naruto.

Kazuma, Sango and also Suzuka who decided to help due to years of torture by her older cousin Kasai while she grew up. Garp at the door way watching all this shakes his head but the evil smile he gave out. "Kasai breakfast" screaming at the top of his lungs.

Kasai quickly got out of bed "Breakfast I'm starving" the moment he finished that line. Naruto threw the bucket of cold water at him. While Kazuma blow a huge cloud of white cooking flour to him. Sango throw the bucket of syrup at him while Suzuka finished the rest with feathers.

It all happen in seconds.

It took Kasai a few extra seconds to figure out what just happen..."You're all DEAD" screamed Kasai. All four cousins instead Naruto made a break through the window while Garp laughs loudly at his son expression.

With Isoka.

She is drinking tea with Genryusai who misses the quiet mornings "Its like having Kushina back" smiled Isoka. Genryusai nodded remembering how Kushina is but also her behavior it was a challenge to teach her some manners.

"Indeed. I was hoping Naruto would be different but he is not" chuckled Genryusai.

Hearing a loud crash "GET BACK HERE" screamed Kasai. Naruto quickly turned to a corner while his body slowly started to go backwards, quickly grabbing onto the floor. His nails soon started to scratch off the protected gloss of the wooden floor.

"Wait no" shouted Naruto. Grabbing onto the rug it sent him flying towards Kasai who caught him "Gotcha" but with pull affect happening. Kasai was slammed to the wall by the massive rug letting go Naruto. Garp coming down the stairs laughed watching the scene, falling onto the floor watching it happen. Kasai looking at his father thinking of the 'hell' and 'punishment' he went through what he called "Training".

When Garp heard the word he stopped laughing and felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Turning to his wife she lets out a devious smile making him a little worried. "Kasai please don't I went hard on you because I need to toughen you up a bit. Naruto is my grandson probably the only one I will ever have. I mean when are you going to settle down".

Isoka hearing this turned to her son then to her husband with a harden glare. "Garp he is my baby boy. Like Kushina is daddy's little girl".

Kasai pulling himself out of the wall looks at the hot food on the table "I'm going to eat. Then going to train those four to the ground". Stomping his feet towards the kitchen. Garp dropped his head but a smile appeared on his face making Isoka raise an eye.

"So whose the lucky lady. I can smell the perfume on you" smirked Garp.

Kasai froze while Isoka sent her son a death glare "Young man. I want answer this instant". Genryusai watching the scene shakes his head while Isoka moved towards Kasai. "So what happen in Konoha" wondering what else he found there. He brought back the whole file cabinet seeing that a lot of information was there.

"Don't worry" said Kasai.

Garp and Genryusai blinked while looking at Isoka who is confuse "Perhaps we should write out a will or prepare for a wedding in a few years" chuckled Genryusai. Garp nodded seeing that Kasai isn't saying nothing to his mother. He tells her almost everything while Kushina told Garp everything parents do have their favorites.

LATER

Naruto, Kazuma, Sango and Suzuka are laying on the ground tired from training. While Kasai looks at the four he shakes his head seeing they didn't lasted more then three hours against him. With what happen in the morning he saw what weakness and improvements each of them needs. "Everyone pack up we are heading towards the Umi No Kuni. Naruto you are going to help everyone to pick what is necessary. So if something happens to them because they aren't prepare its your fault" ordered Kasai.

Leaving the group he gives them an hour and to meet at the port to leave. Naruto standing there blinks and looks at his older cousins then back to Kasai who is walking away. "WHAT" thinking its a joke.

"Well, I and Kazuma never left Uzu. I don't think Suzuka left as well. So if you know what to do I guess Kasai whats you to teach us" said Sango. Wondering why to have Naruto of all people he looks completely lost "You done this before right?". Naruto let out a nervous smile making Sango worry "We're going to die aren't we"

Kazuma hearing this started to walk "Well I am going to ask Kasai for help".

Everyone blinked wondering what is wrong "You think he is going to help you after the prank we pulled on him this morning. Clearly this is our punishment but also payback to what we did to him. He is doing the same thing that Garp did to him. His training was his punishment" answered Suzuka. Sango and Kazuma hearing this flinched while Naruto looked confuse to hear this. "One training session that Kasai had with Garp. He woke up with balloons tied to him while he was floating away" answered Suzuka.

Naruto blinked hearing this while Sango shake making him think twice if it did happen "He woke up in the middle of the sea. He had to swim back which took him three days and nights while sharks chased him". Kazuma nodded told him if he ever saw that huge teeth in Kasai room "Yea. That's the shark teeth after he killed him in the middle of the ocean and used his body as a raft" shivered Sango.

"Kasai has a twisted side remember that" said Suzuka. Remembering all the torture she went through but every cousin does this. Its sort of a family thing that is passed down within the family. Naruto hearing this shivered thinking of the crazy snake woman who cut his chin "Also do you know anyone name Anko. He was mumbling her name during his sleep".

Naruto face turned white as all color vanished from his body. Sango and Kazuma blinked wondering what is wrong. "Where did he hear that name" shivered Naruto making all three cousins a little nervous. "That woman is nuts. Pure crazy" shivered Naruto. Suzuka hearing this wonders if she should speak to Isoka in case of something.

"Alright we need to start packing" said Kazuma seeing ten minutes was already wasted. They turned to Naruto who nodded "So what do we take?" asked Kazuma.

* * *

LATER

Kasai turning his head to see his nephew and cousins coming 'Well what do you know. Naruto did learn something' smirking. The moment they stepped inside the circle he painted on the ground. "Payback" smirked Kasai. The circle glowed orange and the next thing that happen each of them hit the ground with a thump. "Ahh memories" chuckled Kasai.

* * *

Up in the air heading towards Umi No Kuni Next Day later

Naruto along with the others soon started to groan "Oh man that was some nap" yawning a bit he stretches and feels the cool wind hitting his face. Hearing various yawns he turns around to see his cousins up in the air with him. 'Wait a minute'. Blinking he looks at them then back to himself "AHH" screaming he tries to grab onto something but their is nothing but sky.

"I see you enjoyed your nap" smirked Kasai. Laying on a large bird summons he looks at his family who Suzuka let out a terrifying shriek "Payback. Maybe I should pop some of those balloons" teased Kasai. Kazuma gave Kasai a dark look while Sango sent him a stern look "Now now. This is what I went through when I was the gaki age" answered Kasai.

Naruto hearing this turned to him and made a hand seal. "Ha. Take that" smiled Naruto substituting himself with Kasai. The bird he is on didn't like what he did while she started to fly higher "What are you doing" screamed Naruto. Feeling his body being pushed down by gravity but also the speed she took off. Its nothing like Kyofu flying its much worse.

"Child, Kasai prepared for this" soon she started to fly upside, spinning and doing full circle making Naruto scream. AS things couldn't get worse Naruto soon started to hang upside while the feather plucked out.

"Noo" screamed Naruto. Looking down at the water "Ta Kage Bunshin no jutsu" with all the clones poofing they soon start to make a giant round ball to help him break water. Kasai and the others watches him make a giant splash in the water with the clones dispelling.

"Belly flop" chuckled Kasai.

"That one hurt him" smirked Kazuma.

"He will feel that all day" said Sango.

"Get me down" shouted Suzuka.

LATER

When they finally landed on a beach. Suzuka and Naruto both started to hug the ground "Thank Kami/ Thank Susanoo" both blinked at each other wondering why they said that. Kasai shaking his head placed a new bird ANBU mask on turning to Naruto he threw him a kitsune mask.

"You three don't need masks yet. Stay out of TROUBLE" turning to Naruto "Even YOU" stated Kasai. All four nodded and shivered to hear Kasai talk such a dark voice. Suzuka in all of her life has never seen Kasai so serious, he is laid back, jokily, calm and relaxed. But she has seen Kasai dark sinister ,sick side but this side his serious side never.

"We understand Kasai we will approach with caution. I will be in charge" said Suzuka. Placing her bokken on her side, Sango places her boomerang on her back while Kazuma just fixed his shirt. (Suzuka wears the same outfit she has in outlaw star. Sango is the same thing like in Inuyasha but with a modify Jounin vest with short sleeves and Kazuma as well from Kaze no stigma in a kimono outfit style).

Kasia nodded and turned to Naruto telling him to follow him before he left "Also. Use what I thought you when you guys were his age. I got my work cut out for the gaki" watching his younger cousins nod. He looked at Naruto wondering where to start 'Maybe a henge. But first got to see if beautiful is around'.

With the Uzumaki's family breaking into two groups. Kasai and Naruto walks down to port while he tells him how to act but also how to stick in the shadows properly like true ANBU do. With them walking down to the pier Naruto took off his mask while Kasai did the same thing as he looks around he frowns but Naruto hears something.

Looking at a bandage girl where villagers are throwing rocks at her "Hey leave her alone" charging towards the villagers. Kasai rolled his eyes but over hears some villagers screaming 'Ningyo' ( - A fish person or "mermaid). But hearing a old man screaming 'Amabie' (- A Japanese mermaid yokai) this caught Kasai attention very quickly.

'Why the hell are they calling that to her' walking towards Naruto who broke the villagers mob apart. Kasai came to a stop and noticed some people coming off the boat 'Shit not good'. Standing next to Naruto "Trouble and she has to come along" making a few quick hand seals they left in a red flame.

On the Beach.

When they appeared Naruto looked around and noticed the girl he helped trying to run "Hey wait". Kasai placed his arm on his shoulder while he threw some ninja wire at her tying her up.

"Let me go" shouted the girl.

"Not before you tell me why are they calling you names of old legends" asked Kasai. Watching the girl stopped moving he raised an eye "So is it true that sea monsters are attacking ships? Or does it have to do something with Orochimaru having a experimenting base here?" asked Kasia. Naruto hearing this turned to his uncle while he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Name is Oww." Kasai slaps his head. Shaking his head he gives Naruto a serous look "Name is Kurama. This is my uncle Kasai. So why were the villagers attacking you" asked Naruto. Kasai rolled his eyes with a flick of his wrist the wire around the girl released her.

"Isaribi. And those are just rumors of monsters attacking the ships". Kasai raised an eye and notices she is clearing lying to him. Her body language betrays her while her eyes shows the fear but also lost hope she has. Sitting on a rock he stares at Naruto making him roll his eyes "What hidden village are you from?"

"Kiri" answered Kasai.

Isaribi nodded seeing that the Umi No Kuni relies on Kiri has their shinobi forces. Naruto hearing this got another glare from Kasai 'What the hell does he know that I don't?' thought Naruto. "Well if you need anything just ask us. We'll be more gladly to help" smiled Naruto.

Kasai dropped his head and sighed wondering how the others are fairing. Getting a evil idea he turns to Naruto 'I know Sango and Suzuka would help me with some undercover.'

"I doubt you can help me" said Isaribi.

"Sometimes the small bit of hope can come from the people who has the most hope" answered Kasai. Getting up he stands near Naruto and leaves again with a red flame. Isaribi hearing this looked down and thought what he said and wonders if what he says is true.

* * *

Hotel

Kasai watching the females getting to work on Naruto "Why do I have to go undercover" whined Naruto. Kazuma also wonders turns to Kasai who is in deep thought on something. "Are you two done. Sheesh you are like fan girls always blushing" remembering his time at the academy. When Ino or Sakura would put on makeup to impressive Sasuke.

Sango raising an eye "Naruto. When someone blushes it means they like the person!". Kasai flinched to hear this while Naruto nodded "Also we want everything to be perfect. We got to hide your cute whiskers marks" giggled Sango. Suzuka nodded remember some of the younger girls in the clan talking about Naruto.

"I don't get it?" asked Naruto.

Kazuma getting a huge anime sweat turns to Kasai who shakes his head not wanting to get into it. "Naruto you know when blushing they turned red or sometimes their cheeks turn pink" answered Kazuma. Wondering why Naruto doesn't know this he hears Kasai letting out a sigh 'Ok I guess he has a plan?'

Dango Shop.

Naruto eating some sticks of dango wondering why Kasai wanted him to come here. Telling him just to listen and not do anything he hears a few voices 'Hey a wait a minute I know that voice'. Turning to the location he see Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino along with Anko. Rubbing his cheek remembering what she did to him.

"So any information?" asked Shikamaru. Wondering why he was dragged to come along on this mission because of rumors of monsters but also Orochimaru had a base here on one of the islands years ago. Anko nodded "Troublesome. I think the only reason why the Hokage sent us here. Is because of Naruto gone missing".

Anko hearing this flinched "Trust me on this. That kid is probably safe from what I heard that ANBU gave Jiraiya a run for his money but also made Kakashi look like a genin" said Anko. Getting her order of dango she takes a few bites and wonders who was that ANBU. Looking at Hinata "So any new guys in your life or are you still dreaming about Blondie"

Hinata turning red buried her head into her jacket trying to hide her blush. "I see some things hasn't change. I am glad that Hinata is still the same. It hasn't been easy working with Sakura or Kiba. A change of teams is good" smiled Shino. Hinata nodded misses Shino and Kurenai a bit, even though her father told her what she said about Naruto. She has known Kurenai for many years but also understands that she wants someone to blame.

Naruto hearing all this continued eating wonders what ANBU gave Kakashi or even Jiraiya a run for their money. Looking at Hinata he notices Anko is looking at him while he is staring at Hinata. "Hey girl it seems you got a admire a redhead. Maybe he can fill the hole in your heart instead of Blondie" teased Anko.

Hinata blushing while Shikamaru grunted "We don't know about that. I mean Hinata had this crush on Naruto since the academy. All those times she turned red. I mean we all figured it you liked him but he never did" answered Shikamaru. Naruto hearing this dropped the cup onto the table making everyone in the place turned to him. Dropping money on the table and quickly leaving the dango shop 'Hmm that was strange?' thought Shikamaru.

"Ahh you broke his heart" teased Anko. Watching the red head leave the shop in a hurry, she got a feeling she has seen that person before.

"Not really beautiful more like a slap across the face" chuckled Kasai. The shinobi from Konoha look up to the ceiling to see a ANBU wear a bird ANBU mask. "Yo so this is the group they sent to investigate the rumors". With the missions flies he took he wondered how long it would have taken Tsunade to send a team but seeing who she sent 'Time worth waited'.

Anko seeing him "YOU. Do you know what you did" shouted Anko. Soon more and more people started to leave the shop while Anko sent him a death glare to the ANBU. "What the hell are you doing here".

"Looking for you beautiful. How bout your drop the kids off so me and you can have some more alone time. If I remember someone tried to grab my ass during our little kiss" flirted Kasai. Anko hearing this threw the dango stick only for Kasai catching it but also landing on the table. "Answers. Why did you steal all that info and why are you here?" demanded Anko.

"The same reason to why you are here. To get some truths. But seeing that gaki got more then he bargained for I wonder how he is going to take it. Thank Kami for cousins who are girls that can help him. But wait until kaasan hears this oh man she is going to blow a gasket" said Kasai. Dodging the kunai he backflip and misses the shadow. Taking something out of his cloak he throws some powder at the the bugs coming at him making them drop to the ground.

Taking a seat he looks at Hinata who is in a Jyuken style "Traditional stance with right foot forward but in fact is slightly off the ground. Have a seat so please tell me why are you so interested in Naruto. From what I read it seems you had a crush on him but why? Their has to be a reason and what he did for you during the Chunin exams. I think it goes further back" asked Kasai.

Anko charging towards him while he bends backwards which he rolls on the ground and uses the chair to stop Anko kick. Twisting the chair he makes Anko spin grabbing her hand he spins her once more but makes her sit on the chair. "Please beautiful have a seat". Shikamaru watching this raised an eye while Shino wonder what kind of tactics he is using.

Kasai turning to Hinata waiting for her to start while Anko blinks trying to figure out how she got onto to the chair "Hey wait a minute" before she can continue.

Kasai raises his finger "I know where Naruto is" getting everyone attention he looks at Hinata "Her answer will determine what I tell you all or not" said the ANBU. The shinobi from Konoha all look at each other while Hinata stood there frozen. "Its your choice I am protecting him from Akatsuki. Who they are well ask Tsunade. I am doing what Konoha failed to do".

Hinata looked at the ANBU but thought about Naruto. Ever since he went missing she cant help but feel is he safe "He saved me from a bunch of bullies when I was young. He stood up for me when I couldn't. After they beat him to the ground I was taken away from my care taker before I got to thank him. But he told me to stay away from Naruto because he is trouble and dangerous. But how could someone like him so sweet and caring be trouble or dangerous. I watched him. Admired him. He always got up and never quit. He kept getting up and tried harder ever time" smiled Hinata.

Kasai hearing this nodded and liked to hear this turning to Anko "He is alive and safe away from everyone. But I will relay the message to him but we know what Konoha tried to do to Naruto" making a hand seal. "His family isn't happy and we will fight to protect him" The ANBU left in a red flame while leaving a paper behind for Anko to read.

"Also beautiful I will be looking for you now and also the future" read Anko.

"Ok is it me or are we missing something?" asked Shikamaru. Anko hearing this sighs and tells them to ask the Hokage knowing she can't reveal everything.

Hinata on the other hand is happy to hear Naruto is safe "At least he is safe and away from Konoha"

And Done.

Want to thank Kage biju for the help also Brown Phantom who gave few a few ideas how it went.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter of a clan's bond. Yes it was bad of me to do that but hey hopefully a female's point of view will knock some sense into Naruto.

AS many of you know I am still on hiatus the reason I updated becasue the story was bout three fourths done and needs to beta but in the end. But also I kind of feel guilty for ruining some ppl's thanks giving. So I added more and it came out a little better then I thought.

Check my lastest Story Leaf Bandit as well which is part of Brown Phantom challege speaking of Brown Phantom.

Brown Phantom has a Poll on his profile. So before the end of the year check out his profile and Vote. "What is the Best Naruto Story on this site?" So dont forget to Vote BUT also starting next year. "The Best Author Poll" begins in January so keep a look out and watch for Brown phantom stories or mines to get more info.

So Vote.

Merry Christmas.

Happy New year.

Feliz Natal.

Feliz Ano Novo.


	5. Naruto's Feelings

I do not Own Naruto or any other characters in the story other than Kasai who i created sort of. I was reminded to place that in the start of the story seeing I got other popular characters from other mangas.

NOW I want to thank Third Fang for the beta.

But also another thing. I am going to change something in the next chapter a character who many people has send me private messages. So I decided that seeing the evidence I am going to change Isoka who is from One piece from the rainbow arch. I am going to use Tsuru "Great Tactician" who is a Marine vice admiral.

Many gave me your reasons I have decided to do the swtich. So next chapter I all start using Tsuru. BUT BUT I am going to add another person frmo bleach who is the same age as Hanabi who I think its at least nine years old the same age of Konohamaru. So when the shippuden time comes in she will be around that age tweleve or so. Who I am adding well all I am going to say she is going to be a medic nin.

Also When i did this chapter i was watching Teenage mutant ninja turtles. If anyone can guess what part i borrow well congrats LOL.

ALRIGHT LETS TRY THIS AGAIN. I picked one hell of a day to come back. So lets hope the next day it will be much better.

Enjoy the new chap.

Umi No Kuni Few Days later

The Uzumaki had been busy since the meeting with the Konoha genin and Anko. Kasai and Kazuma have been gathering information, while Suzuka kept an eye on Anko and the other genin while Sango looks after Isaribi.

This day appeared to be another day for the Uzumaki squad for the most part, but apparently Kasai had reached his limit when it came to Naruto's moping around, evident by his current hammering on the boy's door. "Dam it gaki! Open the door or so help me Susanoo I will break it down!"

Kazuma shook his head next to Suzuka and Sango, wondering how this turned into a mess. "Kasai. We need to use a different approach." Realizing his fellow male might be right, Kasai folded his arms, looked at the kunochi's and dropped his head before walking to them. Once he reached them he unsealed some folders making both kunochi's raise an eye.

"Kazuma, let's go to Konoha. We need some more information and I need some back up for this. I was going to do this later, but since I can't get the brat to do anything at the moment, now might as well be as good a time as any." Kasai stated firmly. Kazuma nodded and looked at Sango who is reading someone's profile while Suzuka is doing the something as well. As the two males are about to leave, Kazuma looked at one folder and raised an eye to see some documents of a few select children.

But more importantly, the files he had the most were on a female Hyuga and Naruto. '_Kasai whatever you are planning better work'_. He turned to look at his cousins. "Please help out Naruto." Both Suzuka and Sango nodded, just reading a few files made them sad.

With both males leaving, Suzuka closed the folder and looked at the door that Naruto was behind.

"What do you think?" Asked Sango. Suzuka gave Sango a sad smile as her reply. "Yea I'm thinking the same thing. I can't believe that those two went through so much. Then there's this Kurenai kunochi. She refused to have Naruto because she didn't want the dead last and wanted a team specialize in tracking." She huffed. Wondering what kind of kunochi she is she takes Naruto's folder and saw his grades at the academy.

"I can't blame her not wanting him based on his grades, BUT…" Suzuka pointed that Naruto learned the kage bunshin. While he may not be a Inzuka clan member, the jutsu itself is one of the most specialize tracking jutsu there is. "With the kage bunshin along with the Aburame and Hyuga, the team would have been a tracking, assault AND information gathering squad. Such a team would be excellent."

Taking out a scroll she wrote some notes down while Sango does the same thing. "Let's go talk to him. Maybe we can help him and teach him a few things." She said. Suzuka nodded to what her younger sister said but yet she wonders if it will be easy or not.

Naruto's room.

When Sango and Suzuka knocked on the door, Naruto ignored them wanting to be alone. Since the incident at the Dango shop and overhearing what Shikamaru said about Hinata liking him, he had stayed in his room, wondering why she didn't tell him. All those times he saw her around Konoha, hiding around corners and mailboxes. The biggest memory that bothered him though was the day of the chunin exams when the two spoke at the training grounds.

Hearing another knock, Naruto groaned. "Go away." Dropping his head on the pillow he hears the door open. "Why won't anyone let me be miserable?" Whined Naruto into his pillow. Sango watching this shakes her head before turning to her older sister.

Suzuka frowned but understood why Naruto is doing this. He was hurt and probably feeled betrayed. "Naruto you need to understand a few things before you jumped into conclusions."

Naruto turned to her wondering what she can say to him that will change his mind. Just a few days ago he just found out Hinata. A girl he knew since the academy has this crush on him since there time in the academy. "Like?" He grunted as if challenging her to back up her claim. "She is the heiress of the Hyuga clan. A girl from my academy class!" It took him a moment to think of a few more things. "She stutters when she talks. Turns red and loses conscience...oh man they are all signs she likes me."

Both sisters glanced at one another, seeing and agreeing that this would be much harder than they thought. "Ok you got that part right." Said Sango as Naruto looked up from his pillow and sighed. "Why didn't she tell you?" She continued.

"I didn't understand what was wrong with her until now." Whined the blonde. Thinking about Hinata he remembers what she did at the chunin exams to change for the better. How he promised in her own blood to beat Neji and in the end she gave him the confidence needed to face Neji but also defeat him.

Sango turned to her older sister shaking her head thinking Naruto still doesn't know. "Well Naruto, let me ask you something. Let's say the clan lived in Konoha and is the most powerful one in Konoha. Being Heir, you have many responsibilities to take on. Learning the clan fuinjutsu, being groomed to take the role of clan head, talking to other important political people, and so on. With all this happening the pressure on you is pretty high. Growing up with almost no one in your own age you would most likely be secluded. After a while of growing up like this, a person would tend to change and feel embarrassed." Lectured Suzuka.

"Then how would you feel?" Asked Sango.

Naruto looked down and nodded understandingly. "I'd be scared that I would let you guys down. I'd also be self conscious how I would look. I mean if I messed up many times I wouldn't stop until I get it right." Suzuka nodded pointing that not everyone is like him not everyone has that much determination he has. "You mean Hinata didn't do that?"

"Indeed." Suzuka passed a file to Naruto and told him to read it.

When he opened the folder he noticed Iruka's hand writing. "Where did you guys get this?" Sango pointed to the broken mask on the night stand. "Right Kasai." He muttered before he read the files. _'Shown depression and lack of confidence'_. He continued to read more and more until he had enough and closed the folder in disgust. "What was the point?"

Suzuka hearing this turned to him asking him would he tell Hinata how he would feel if all that was happening to him. "So would you?" Watching Naruto not answer she slammed her hand on the desk angry at him. "You worthless piece of garbage. You don't even have any courage to talk to a girl. What kind of man are you?!"

Sango watching this rolled her eyes, wondering why he didn't get it. He just got up standing his ground while Sango pushed him back down to his seat. "You think Hinata stood up to her father?" Naruto eyes widen turned to her while she nodded, turning back to Suzuka folding her arms.

Naruto thought back in the academy class where she would sit in her chair timid and quiet not bringing any attention to herself. "She was scared?" He paused as the gears in his head finally began to turn. "All that pressure on her... but why me? I mean there must have been someone else besides me."

Suzuka took out a file that was about Kureani and passed it to him in response.

It only took a half a minute's worth of reading for the boy to finally get the picture. "Can I have a minute alone please?"

Both sisters nodded and left while he continued read the report after the chunin exams. _'Subject is in a depressed state. Will take time to recover but will need to decide whether she will return back to active duty.'_ Reading it again he wonders why Kureani wrote it down in the first place. Wasn't she close to Hinata? Why would she write that down when she was trying to change her for the better?

Flipping through the pages he found that Hinata has been following Naruto and that Kurenai confronted her student about her feelings about him. _'My thoughts of the issue are that she should be kept away from the subject name Naruto Uzumaki. With no knowledge of the girl, allowing the two to socialize may cause the situation to regress for Hinata.'_

"Kept away." Whispered the blonde in a worried tone. Looking down onto his lap he closed the file and looks down onto the others. Picking one up he raised an eye to see Tsunade's hand writing and the date about a month ago. Wondering what happen with his former academy classmates he reads the passage and looked horrified to what he read.

_'Remaining rookies found that can't work together due to Naruto's jinchuriki status.'_ Reading team Gai who Tsunade wrote down that Neji believes his victory was stolen and fate was never determined when a demon was involved. Lee dislikes Naruto due to Gaara almost ending his shinobi career while Tenten went with her teammates.

The new team seven Sakura, Kiba and Shino each had different reactions. Shino has no quarrel with Naruto and doesn't mind to work with either of the remaining rookies as long they keep their objective. Kiba was pissed due to Naruto lying to everyone and hiding his status from all rookies and quote him word for word: _'He should have trusted us.' _Sakura along with Ino hated him due to believing he is the reason why Sasuke Uchiha defected Konoha.

Both Ino and Sakura believed if he never used his power or never got in the way, Sasuke would still be in Konoha. Choji from team ten isn't scared or hates him for hiding his status but he is scared that he would lose control again when he fought against Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well isn't that something. Everyone thinks I used Kyuubi power to show off." Muttered the blonde irritably. Looking at Shikamaru's section he wondered what he has to say, only to raise an eyebrow when he found that his condition didn't bother the lazy Nara one bit. In fact he tried to patch things up with everyone and explain to everyone that Naruto was under orders of the Sandaime and had not once shown any signs of disloyalty.

The warm feeling he got in his stomach from reading that lasted only a few seconds before he moved onto the next section.

"The civilian council and elders ended the law of the Sandaime." Groaning he drops his head seeing everyone in Konoha knows about his status and his friends and even… "Wait. Hinata." Looking through the files he found Tsunade passage about Hinata. Skimming through it her hand writing he finds out that Hinata doesn't hate him. _'Hinata Hyuga may be the only female that truly cares for Naruto even with Kyuubi sealed inside of him_.'

Naruto looked down and frowned seeing that Hinata may have been the only girl in Konoha that cares for him and he had never noticed it before. How could he have been so stupid?

He was almost distracted by his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door, however it at best only caused him to vaguely pay attention to the fact it existed. "Come in." He said quietly and watched the sisters walking in through the corners of his eyes.

Sango looked at the boy while he slumped his head towards the ground, knowing they made their points to him. Suzuka on the other hand wondered how much he found out for himself.

"Want to talk about it?" The latter asked softly, knowing that there was a lot on his mind.

Naruto nodded, holding up the passage from Tsunade about Hinata who she is waiting for him to reply. "I get it. Not everyone is the same. Everyone deals with their own problems."

In response to hearing the right answer, Sango took out a scroll and pen to catch the boy's attention. "Kasai said it's ok you write to her, but you can't tell her about Uzu or us in any way of names. You can tell her you are safe and training to be stronger. You can tell her thank you for accepting me but also listen to your heart." Smiled Suzuka. Naruto nodded and took the scroll and pen from Sango. Looking at the scroll he lets out a nervous smile and asked how should he start it.

"This is going to be a long day." Sighed Sango, earning a rueful nod from Suzuka.

Konoha LATER:

Everyone in Konoha is going on with their lives… to a point. Many of the civilians were arguing with others asking why so much of the usual luxuries sold around the market were so expensive and sparse. One trader explained his sourced that once came from Tea stopped coming to Hi No Kuni for some reason. Little did he know that the reason why was because the Tea daimyo was told to stop trading with Hi No Kuni by the Wasabi family.

"But why?" Demanded a frustrated civilian, as this was the third stand he had gone to try and get his favorite tea. The trader shrugged his shoulders and mentioned something about the Fire Daimyo losing some treaties and trade routes after Konoha Hero was banished.

The civilian, being none too bright, cursed at the trader. "Demon helper. You are the one that is doing this to us!" The man's tirade caused things to snowball for the trader, as his ranting attracted more and more civilians and riled them up.

Deciding that he had enough of the local fools, the trader took out a katana and started to wave it at the civilians to drive them back. "Be quiet you fools! It's your fault this is happening. Your civilian council is responsible for these prices, so blame them." Swinging his blade at the man who was trying to haggle with him, an ANBU appeared and caught the katana blade with two fingers.

"Enough!" The masked individual shouted. "The people here are just desperate. They are looking for someone to blame. Even a child. Instead of sinking to their level, spread word on what the people of Konoha tried to do to you. It will hurt them far more than your sword will."

"At least your ninja have common sense. I will take your advice and mark my words Konoha is going to be sorry. My boss has had enough of this village over the years" After sheathing his sword and walking away, the trader orders his help to start closing down and pack up. Kasai raised an eyebrow as he noticed a symbol that made him wince. He knew that white peach symbol since he was a child.

_'He's part of one of the most powerful trading companies in Hi No Kuni, Kaze and also Mizu. If he is still in charge bo doubt'. _He shrugged his shoulders seeing that the Konoha civilians did this to themselves. He tried to stop it but the trader had enough and looks to be leaving while mumbling something to tell his boss about the high prices he had to pay to set up shop in Konoha. Wondering if he is ever coming back, Kasai looks to the Hokage tower and left in a blur.

Academy:

Iruka was giving out a lecture, but during the entire time he was distracted by thoughts of Naruto. Ever since he disappeared, things in Konoha have never been the same. Ayame and her father hoped he was safe, most of the rookies and Gai team don't like him because what's sealed inside of him… but the Konohamaru corps still look up to him. "Turn the next-".

Before Iruka could finish a small explosion on his desk covered him in orange paint. Hearing the whole class laugh he turned to the door to see Konohamaru laughing while giving a peace sign. "I got you Iruka sensei!"

Before he could escape, he slammed face first into the door, which had closed on him just moments before. "Ow! What the heck?"

"It's kind of pathetic. A chunin managed to get hit with a simple paint bomb." Everyone heard a voice and when they looked up they saw an ANBU wearing some type of bird mask with different colors on it. They watched the man land quietly on the ground and walked to the paint seal. "He used a simple sealing mechanism, but yet filled it with paint knowing it would explode once the chakra runs out or when the page is turned. Clever. Got to give Naruto credit on his pranks, he puts more time and energy on them then his studies."

Everyone watched the ANBU place the seal tag on the desk and draw something on it. Throwing to Iruka he braced for another explosion instead the paint disappeared all around him. "How?"

Everyone turned back to the mystery man, but was nowhere to be found. "There!" Udon pointed to the back of the room. Everyone looked as the man opened up a closet and removed a fake wall, revealing a compartment of seals and other joking materials.

Iruka is shocked for multiple reasons. One, he was able to remove the paint from him. Two, the guy found Naruto's prank stash, something he has been trying to do for many years. Third but not least, he knew something personal about his missing favorite student. "Who are you and what do you know about Naruto?"

Kasai rose an eyebrow at the man's demand before noticing his weak killing intent. Soon, more and more academy students were whispering among each other, with the words 'Demon' and 'Kyuubi' frequently being used.

"I know a surprising amount considering the fact you knew him for years. What I learned in a few short weeks to a month is more then you will ever know in your life." Grabbing the item he was looking for, Kasai walked towards the window to leave, but Iruka charged at him. "Shinra Tensei." With those two words, the teacher was pushed back with relentless force. He hit the wall behind him so hard that spider cracks were made in the foundation behind him.

Konohamaru appeared in front of Kasai defiantly, determined not to let the man escape. "Oh yea?! Let's see you try to leave after this! Oiroke no Jutsu!" Thus the boy henged himself into an older, and distinctively naked, brunette. Unfortunately it seemed to do nothing as Kasai looked at him and started to chuckle instead of passing out with blood coming out of his nose like most perverts did. "What's so funny?!"

"This is what your second year right?" Watching some students nod. Kasai continued to chuckle and looked at Konohamaru still with his henge up. "Just to let you to know, Naruto stopped using that jutsu a while ago. He learned better after seeing many females chase after him in a bloody rage." The man pointed to the girls all glaring at Konohamaru who in turn let out a nervous smile wondering how painful his near future would be. "So you all know the henge, kawarimi and bunshin?"

"No we just learned the Henge this year. The next year if lucky we will learn the Kawarimi no Jutsu then the bunshin." Answered Moegi. Everyone in the academy class nodded while Kasai chuckled with shaking his head.

"Sorry to hear that. Those three should have been thought at the first year of the academy. After that the harder stuff would come in later years. No wonder the last graduating class all came from clans minus one civilian." Walking towards the window he heard a snort. Without hesitating he turned to the noise maker. "You have something to say?"

Everyone turned to a Hyuga girl around the same age as Konohamaru known as Hanabi. "You mean two civilians. You forgot to count the boy with Kyuubi." Kasai chuckled and decided to teach the next generations the true roots of Konoha but also to destroy its image at the same time. Something like this would start something in the next generation, and make them wonder what is true and not. Watching the Hyuga girl not say anything Kasai walked towards the chalk board and drew Uzu spiral on it.

"Does anyone know anything about the spiral?" He paused momentarily before throwing it at Iruka's head to knock him out again. "Anyone?"

One girl raised her hand and told him about the symbol being used on shinobi uniform. The man hearing this sagged his shoulders and shook his head in depression. "Besides that. I mean does anyone know where it came from? Why does Konoha wear it? Is it related to a founding clan of Konoha? Questions like this are important if you want to represent Konoha…" He paused to look at Hanabi.

She was staring at Kasai while he pointed to the window while a huge explosion is heard. "Then again, Konoha isn't a safe in the village anymore, so you might not want to represent it soon." The academy students run to the window to see some parts of Konoha in smoke, not noticing the man lecturing them disappeared in a red blur.

With Kasai:

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he wondered what took Kazuma so long, so much so that he almost didn't catch the ambush he almost walked into.

"Mikazuki no Mai." (Dance of the crescent moon).

Quickly grabbing a nearby pole with his arm, he quickly dodged the sword that nearly decapitated him and jumped down avoiding the other two clones coming from different angles. When he landed he looked around to see a bunch of shinobi surrounding him.

_'Perfect. They're in the best position for this.'_"Shinra Tensei." Aiming at everything around him, he pushed the shinobi back hard before rolling onto the ground dodging the blade almost cutting his head off from behind. Acting on reflexes, he kicked the Neko themed mask wearing ANBU on the ground while her mask flew in a different direction and shattered against a wall.

"Rasengan!" Shouted a very pissed Jiraiya, falling from the sky with a glowing blue ball of death in hand. Acting quickly, Kasai usied a Kawarimi with a civilian's expensive dish set to dodge the attack. "You're not going to escape!" The sage declared angrily as more reinforcements arrived. Soon more jonin appeared, among them were the rookie's sensei.

"Shit. Just my luck." Looking around he noted that Jiraiya was in front while the jonin were surrounding him. To make things even worse, a few moments later the clan heads all appeared as well. Jiraiya had questioned the ANBU he kicked about what he did, and she told him the incident at the academy. "So how much did you hear?"

The woman hesitated. "The entire thing, including the bit where you tried to teach the kids where the spiral in Konoha's symbol came from."

_'WHAT?!'_ Jiraiya turned to the ANBU, wondering how much he knew. _'If he knows the truth about the Uzu spiral… no even if he didn't, he sparked the academy students' curiosity. They are going to start asking questions now. Is this guy trying to blow Naruto's cover?' _The sage turned to Kakashi to give him a signal to charge in, but before he could everyone was blasted away by a gust of wind of blue wind.

"Hmm? You guys mind telling me what you were doing with my buddy over here?" Kazuma asked playfully. Everyone turned to a man wearing some type of kimono with mesh armor underneath. It was the mask he was wearing that caught everyone's attention and made some of the shinobi and civilians very nervous. The mask looked to be black with orange and marking all around it. Like a Oni Yokai of legends that would terrorize the villages during the Feudal Era long ago. "Ohhh? Who's the babe?" He mused curiously while looking at Yugao.

Kasai got an anime sweat seeing he is hitting on the ANBU that had tried to slice his head off less than a minute ago. But then again, on the other hand he did the same thing with Anko, who in hindsight was way worse to mess around with. "Fujin, I don't think now is the time to flirt."

"You sure Ho-oh? I mean you-"

"Did you get what you needed!?" Interrupted Kasai. Kazuma nodded while Yugao quickly charged towards Kazuma with her katana drawn despite protests from Jiraiya.

After dodging each strike effortlessly, the masked man swatted Yugao's hand and knocked her katana out of her hands. Following it up with a quick motion, he caught and threw the blade right through Jiraiya open legs, missing his "little ninjas" by a hair line. But what got him scared the most the katana glowed blue making the Sennin even more scared.

"So toots can I get a name?" She looks away irritably while Kazuma appeared in front of her, clearly not concerned that she tried to kill him. "Babe? Sweet cakes?" Snapping his finger he points at Yugao "Ahhh. Princess." Kasai watching this shook his head, wondering what the idiot is doing now. Looking around the area he sees the clan heads along with the jonin all watching this but Kazuma still hasn't stopped. "Throw me a clue over here, I'm drowning."

Kasai he smacked his head in frustration, wondering why he chose Kazuma to help him. He would have been better off with Sango flying on a Kitsune throwing her metal boomerang around Konoha... on second thought that wouldn't have been a bad idea. Pushing the idea off the side, Kasai knocked Kazuma in the back of the head. "Pay attention."

Kazuma nodded and waved his hand towards a group of jonin coming at him sending them all away from him. The clan heads watching this turned to him then back to the jonin all on the floor in several embarrassing situation. Kakashi for on landed in a basket of fish cakes. Kazuma swirling his hands together made a blue petals appear around her. "Please".

Yugao looks at the blue petals slowly falling on the ground and smiled hesitantly. "Yugao."

"There. You got her name. Let's go already." Ordered Kasai. Kazuma nodded and made a few more hand seals, slamming his hands on the ground everyone saw a huge blue plant made of wind in the middle between Kazuma and Yugao. "Show off" muttered Kasai. Everyone was shocked to see the blue plant that tall but the blue wind was what really made it stand out in their minds. It was something that no one thought could exist.

"Stop them!" Ordered Jiraiya as he charged forward once again. With that, both Uzumaki's making their escape down the street to the main gates. "Tsunade they are heading your way!" Shouted the sage as he chased after them.

Out of nowhere Tsunade dropped down like a bomb and unleashed a devastating chakra enhanced punch into Kasai's chest, sending him not only through a building but also right into the academy court yard behind it.

Kazuma watching this simply whistled as if he was impressed, thinking she killed his partner. His second thoughts were filled with wondering what Garp is going to do to him when he found out that Kasai got killed.

"Don't let him escape!" Jiraiya surged forward, determined to capture the two at any cost.

"Gotta go." Kazuma mutted as he made a few seals and disappeared into thin air, shocking everyone in the process. _'Hope Kasai is still alive. Man I thought only Garp could do that but I never saw Kasai go through a few buildings.'_

It was only too late that he noticed Hiashi Hyuga looking directly at him, seeing past his light reflecting technique that made him invisible…

Academy

When the students heard the crash they all went outside to see the ANBU from earlier getting up from a hole in the ground.

"Man, it feels like I went against ten of dad at the same time." Falling on his knees in pain, he touched his chest and saw that the impact seal on the armor was not only destroyed but he still managed to have a few broken ribs in the process.

"What happened to him?" Moegi asked nervously from the middle of the group. With all the students outside, Iruka took caution while wondering who did that to the ANBU.

"Ho-oh. We got trouble." Out of thin air someone with a dark youkai oni mask next to the ANBU. As things couldn't get any more bizarre for the children, Tsunade and Hiashi then landed nearby with the latter pointing at the direction the newcomer appeared.

The academy children looked at the ANBU then to the Hokage, and finally clan head, but still none of them could make heads or tails of the situation. The jonin soon arrived with Jiraiya

"You ok?" Kasai sent him a glare even though he couldn't see it BUT it was the killing intent he sent that made the academy student nervous. "Right never mind." Kasai tried to get up but breathing has become hard for him.

"I put enough chakra into that punch to leave you knocked out. But to see you standing makes me wonder how tough you are." Smirked Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles she got into a stance. Warily, she watched Kasai slowly take out a seal from his belt and channeled his chakra in it. _'What is he doing?'_

Kasai lifted his armor up and placed the seal on his chest. "It's going to take a few minutes for the bones to heal. You think you can fly us out of here?"

Kazuma looked around and shook his head in denial, pointing out all the ANBU and jonin all around. As if things couldn't get any worse, he watched Jiraiya make a few hand seals. "I don't want to use my summons unless I have to."

Moments later Jiraiya was standing on top of Gamabunta head, followed by Tsunade on Katsuyu while Asuma who signed the contract for the monkeys summoned King Enma.

"Jiraiya this better be worth it." Gamabunta grunted as he took in his surroundings. Quietly he noted the shinobi evacuating the academy while a group and girl remained behind.

Enma nodded and looked to Asuma. "Indeed. Summoning me to help fight these two humans while you have Katsuyu and Gamabunta as well is somewhat overdoing it. They better be a good reason for this."

Kazuma got very nervous at the force glaring at him and looked at Kasai, who in turn signaled that the seal had started the healing process. "Hey Hokage-sama. Pop Quiz. How are bones healed?"

Tsunade hearing this turned to the others wondering what is going on "The healing process is mainly determined by the periosteum (the connective tissue membrane covering the bone). The periosteum is one source of precursor cells which develop into chondroblasts and osteoblasts that are essential to the healing of bone. The bone marrow (when present), endosteum, small blood vessels, and fibroblasts are other sources of precursor cells."

Kazuma shakes his head but also grabbed it. Just listening to all of that gave him a headache "Yes. But also the bone has calcium which gives it its hardness. The Seal I used manipulate all that, but also increases the calcium around it healing me during the process. But with the amount of damage you did to me and I couldn't use much chakra. So I still have one or two broken ribs, and the rest are cracked." Once he finished he stood up and took a deep breath shocking everyone but still hunched over in pain. But the one most shocked is Tsunade seeing someone outside of Konoha has a seal to repair bones within minutes.

"GET HIM!" Shouted Jiraiya, not wanting to allow the man to recover anymore than he already had.

Kasai and Kazuma jumped back, missing Gamabunta's blade as it hammered the ground where they once stood, only to once more be put on the defensive as King Enma and Asuma charged in rapidly.

Seeing no way out, Kasai grit his teeth and pulled out his ace by biting his thumb and smearing his blood over the tattoo on his arm. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." When the smoke cleared, Kasai blocked Asuma trench knives while King Enma was pinned onto the ground by a bird that shocked everyone.

In front of everyone was a bird about ten feet tall with long wing span that is about fifty feet across. The feathers on her back were at least three feet long as well but it was the bird's species that made them stop in fear.

"You dare attack me?" The bird growled darkly, speaking in a noble and powerful tone. Using her talons she put more pressure on Enma's neck without mercy before lifting the Monkey king up off the ground and throwing him towards the other summons. Not wasting time, the Ho-oh grew to half the size of Gamabunta and started to glide effortlessly in the air.

"Jiraiya. That's a celestial guardian. That contract is only to be legends." Gamabunta whispered ominously. Once the Ho-oh landed on the ground again, Kasai quickly limped towards it before Kazuma picked him up and flew them on her back. Once on her back white flames erupted around the bird, burning the ground and making everyone step back.

"Tsunade to attack her is suicide. She alone can fight us and not even break a sweat." Katsuyu whimpered. King Enma got up and looked at the Ho-oh, wondering why a summons of her caliber would be working with criminals. He turned to Asuma who looked at Tsunade waiting for orders.

"What can we do? We can't allow them to leave Konoha. They know where Naruto is." The hokage grunted in frustration, only to blink in confusion as she heard giggling coming from the Ho-oh.

"So it seems you don't know…" The bird taunted as she spreaded her wings and lifted off the ground with two flaps.

Regardless of what was ordered of them, the three boss summons on the ground refused to do anything to impede the giant avian as it made its departure. Soon enough, they were left helpless as they watched the Ho-oh take flight with the two ANBU on her back away from Konoha.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Screamed Jiraiya at everyone. Gamabunta sighed and looked to Enma asking if he wants to explain it to the kids all around him.

"You think they would listen to me?" Answered Enma bitterly, admitting that even he was having trouble trying to figure out what was going on.

Out of the bushes the Konohamaru corps along with Hanabi came out. "Might as well seeing they he might come back." The young leader frowned.

The monkey king nodded and looked at everyone wondering where to start. "This is not well known among humans, but there are actually three types of summoning contracts. The first are the base animal species and others like us. The second consist of Yokai, like the Kitsunes. The last brand of contracts however are the celestial. Only four species are known to be in this category. Ho-oh, Tora , Kame, and Ryu. These are the four strongest summons so to speak. The only other contract that can match them is the Yokai contracts, which are just as difficult to come across, even if they are more numerous. The animal contracts are what keep balance between them."

Gamabunta nodded. He never saw a yokai contract activate in his life, but today he can say proudly he saw a Celestial contract, and he doesn't want to ever be on the wrong side of that battle. "BUT to have the Ho-oh contract that man must be very strong. To even summon a small bird takes just kage level reserves. In short, it is foolish and suicidal to attempt to go up against them. Don't even bother summoning us to fight against them again, or we will join them to end you."

"What Enma said is true. But also rumors say they are connected to the world around them to make sure life is preserved. A balance of all three that live in harmony is needed, and if one is knocked out of balance, destruction will follow." Katsuyu added ominously before she and all the other summons there left without saying another word.

"Perfect." Muttered Tsunade, shaking her head wondering what they took from the academy while the one with the oni mask was in the mission logs trying to find something. Come to think of it, why did the Ho-oh ANBU go to academy?

"Since you guys are here, can someone finally tell us why that red spiral is important?" asked Konohamaru. Everyone looked to him confuse while Tsunade raised an eyebrow, not noticing how nervous Jiraiya was. "Anyone? That ANBU said it's important to one of the founding families of Konoha."

Tsunade hearing this flinched and turned to Jiraiya, who in turn let out a nervous smile. Knowing something is up she grabbed the pervert by the ear, determined to know why the kids were asking something that should be obvious.

"Tsunade-hime please it was meant to protect Naruto!"

Almost as if his screams were a signal, a piece of paper with something written on it floated through the air in front of everyone to Hanabi, who caught it as soon as it was in arm's reach and began to read it. It did not take long to see that whatever was on the paper surprised the girl greatly as she looked at Tsunade. "Is the Uzumaki clan related to you Hokage-sama? Is the red spiral the symbol of Uzu?"

Jiraiya flinched and finally fell on the floor as soon as Tsunade let go of him in shock and grabbed the letter, while some of the jonin who heard this looked at others to see the red spiral on their backs.

"Wait Uzumaki like Naruto-niichan?" Spoke Konohamaru, only to pause as another note floated towards him from nowhere. When he read the note he turned to Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Is it true? Was his family, a clan that he came from one of the founders of Konoha?"

"Yes." Hiashi confirmed surprisingly. Walking forward he looked around and sighs, depressed on the fact that no one knows this. Not even the older shinobi who had seen the last war didn't seem to know the truth. "When the Kyuubi attacked over a decade ago, the history of the village was changed so the memory of Uzu would be forgotten. But the spiral remained because the Sandiame but also the elders feared it would cause the other countries to be suspicious."

Iruka hearing this froze before smacking his forehead. He remembered the history on how Uzu played a major factor in Konoha's foundation.

"But we were taught that the Uchiha and Senju created Konoha." Hanabi asked confused.

"HA!" Tsunade laughed before covering her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, but in truth the Uchiha clan did nothing but cause problems. The Uzumaki clan, when it was alive, were cousins of my clan and helped create Konoha. Hashirama Senju, my grandfather and the first Hokage, went to them for aid to help build it first. The Uchiha just wanted to live here. The reason why the Uzumaki clan didn't stay was because they had their own hidden village and nation. Uzu No Kuni and Uzushiogakure." Without warning, the woman turned to Jiraiya and threw him into a tree, pinning him in place. "Why did they change such an important part of our history Pervert?"

Out of the shadows Hiruzen's former teammates and Danzo appeared, catching everyone's attention. "So we can forget what we did. We allowed our brother village to fall. We lost a great ally during the war because we couldn't reach them on time." Spoke Homura. Danzo nodded while Koharu explained it was change so the shame during the last war won't remind them but the red spiral is worn to remember the ties the village and nation had with the Senju clan with their family.

Hiashi shakes his head while chuckling of the irony they are saying. "You mean to hide Naruto's lineage. The last Uzumaki from Uzu no Kuni. He alone can be a threat to the other Villages. No doubt the other villages would put a kill on sight order on him. It took multiple villages just to not only destroy their small hidden village but also to wipe a clan off the earth. But in exchange, only half the forces sent there returned back barely alive."

Danzo scowled and watched the clan head walk away. BUT a paper floated towards the war hawk and landed on the ground. A symbol appeared and zapped the man, causing him to fall on the ground on his back. Looking up he sees the Ho-oh ANBU appeared pointing to Danzo. Everyone got into a stance but the man just vanished in thin air making everyone blink.

"What was that all about?" Koharu asked bewildered.

Jiraiya looked down to see a few seal symbols burned to the ground. "This?" He shook his head and looked at Tsunade. "I haven't seen this type of sealing in a long time. Not since Kushina-" He suddenly stopped talking as if bringing up a taboo subject. The elders and Danzo raised an eye wondering who knows this type of sealing, but did the ANBU pointed to Danzo for some reason.

As if things couldn't get worse, an ANBU appeared next to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage. The civilian council offices were raided as were their homes." Danzo hearing this stiffened slightly though he didn't show any other reaction, and secretly wondered what was stolen. "In addition to that, a huge sink hole has appeared in one of the markets, and has revealed several cages and other connected underground rooms. We believe to be one of Orchimaru's old labs."

_'So this ANBU did his homework.'_ Danzo bitterly thought. He would be busy for the next few months covering any tracks the snake left behind, or else his entire operation would be identified…

also check out my new stories on my profile Shinobi No Yami Kami.

And The Darkest Time.


	6. Umi no Kuni Pt 2

I do not own Naruto.

TigrezzTail You guessed it right. Casey Jones from Tmnt.

Now when I said I am going to explain Kazuma's ability we all know about Kaze No Stigma with him. But about a few months...maybe last year ago I spoke to Brown Phantom about something of blue wind. Something I wanted to combat the black lightning of Kumo. We bounce some ideas off but he came out with something of nitrogen. So thinking back to my freshman yr in high school for living environment or chem.

I had to use wiki and came up with a few good ideas on how but also to combat fire jutsu.

So again Brown Phantom thanks again for the ideas and help. Hope u can use this idea and method in your stories as well.

ALSO WTH WHAT HAPPEN... Feb 9 2013 I tried updating what three stories and created two more. Don't know what happen but they weren't loading. So let's hope this doesn't happen now.

Umi No Kuni two days later from Konoha incident.

Kasai snoring in the room and every time he snored, Naruto and Kazuma eye twitched. With both cousins looking at the older male Uzumaki figure they both thought of painful punishment on Kasai.

"I still say a blast of wind would knock him out completely" threaten Kazuma.

Naruto nodded and thought using Konohagakure Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death. Shaking his head he can picture Kasai fly out the window and probably into the water. Looking over the scroll he has been writing for the past couple of days for Hinata. Every time he looked at the scroll it became harder and harder to write. Suzuka and Sango helped him start it but it's up to Naruto to finish the scroll.

'Ugh why is it so hard,' sighed Naruto. Hearing a deep chuckle 'Kurama what do you know about love?' Since he arrived at Uzu both him and Kurama had much to talk but also Kasai who was inside Naruto's head talking as well. Concern how Kasai is able to be in Naruto's mind which the uncle only chuckles in a perverted laugh saying something about a Yamanaka he once dated in Konoha. To say the young redhead learned allot from Kasai but also from Kyuubi. BUT it was the sudden change that concern Naruto the most.

Before they would exchange insults to each other. But everything seemed to change at the Valley of the end against Sasuke. They still continue to insult each other but only to a minimal but. Can the reason be is that is because of Kasai is there or maybe they grown to respect each other. Whatever he spoke to Kyuubi the first time made the Nine-tailed kitsune think long and hard on the future.

**"Love!? To be honest Gaki not much. I am a made of chakra of malice and hate"** answered Kyuubi.**"BUT"** if Naruto was in front of the cage he could have seen Kyuubi give out a true smile.**"You can say I learned about love not just from your mother but also from Mito. But that love also had its great disadvantages. That the many disappoints of a female gets if that love isn't fulfilled"** chuckled Kyuubi. Naruto listening to Kyuubi wonders what he means but decided not to press the issue.

Looking at the scroll once more he can't help wonder on a few things. Pushing the issue behind him "Hey Kazuma, you think you can help me with my nature manipulation. Kasai has been drilling on me with chakra control with all my clones. Don't know why but he said after I get some control you will teach me something" asked Naruto.

Kazuma turned to him with one eye opened wondering how will his chakra control is now.

"How many clones are you able to make now? Before the training but now after Kasai training". Knowing why Kasai did this but also why on chakra control first.

"Let's see before I would make around one hundred ten maybe twenty" answered Naruto. Kazuma nodded hearing the same thing from Kasai and having that much of kage bunshins working is great for him. "Now after the training I can push almost one hundred and fifty and my clones seem more durable" answered Naruto. Wishing he paid more attention to the kage bunshin no jutsu from the forbidden scroll.

He could have used the kage bunshin no jutsu as a training method seeing that the huge amount of clones he makes helps him great. To his surprise Kasai told him but also showed Naruto what happens.

"I see" said Kazuma annoyed. Looking at Kasai his eye starts to twitch violent for each loud snore he lets out "That's IT".

The next thing everyone heard is a loud crash and Kasai being sent airborne out the window "AHHHH". Screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl he hits the ground really hard. Groaning and rolling on his back he looks up to the morning sky but also the hole in the wall "That's it I get my own room from now on" passing out on the ground.

Naruto looked down out of the wall seeing Kasai breathing.

Turning to Kazuma who is lying on the bed with a grin. "Hmm how did you use that blue wind?" Thinking about it he just saw Kazuma with one or maybe two hand seals and a powerful blue blast shot out.

"Hmm well to be honest, it's something not seen that often. I mean I have an affinity with wind but when I was younger Kasai noticed something odd about my futon. After a few tries he gave me a very old scroll on different color of nature manipulation and it's potent. Surprising some other colors are more lethal than other" said Kazuma.

Naruto listened to the story raised an eye but still didn't get his answer. Just remembering the blue wind now but also during training at it. The wind is more powerful than any other futon Kasai used before. In fact the 'Aoi Kaze' (blue wind) was able to cut through a mountain and straight making a tunnel.

"Still doesn't answer my question" stated Naruto annoyed.

"Nitrogen is condensed or chilled. It makes about seventy-eight percent of our atmosphere. Oxygen about twenty one percent. A few other gasses make the rest, like argon, helium, hydrogen, Zeon, nitrogen dioxide. It's more complicated than you think," yawned Kazuma. Naruto giving him a look waiting for him to tell him. Kazuma seeing this sighs seeing he won't get any sleep with him bothering him or staring at him. "Nitrogen atoms can bond with oxygen, magnesium, lithium, or carbon. I have the ability to combine them creating a more powerful wind. I can also use just carbon wind making Katon jutsu useless against me. I can even use the wind friction to create static electricity because that's how fast I can control it. I just have the ability to control the wind and use its atoms with other gases" explained Kazuma.

Naruto listening to all this watches Kazuma spin his hand while pointing. As he continues he notices a stream of different air above him. Noticing the different colors, he can see a blue, white, gray a clear white see through. "I use my chakra to show you the gases that are in our atmosphere," yawned Kazuma. AS he stops with his hand motion, Naruto watches the colors fade.

Hearing a few loud bangs on the door. Suzuka breaks the door off the hinges and looks at Kazuma. Turning to Naruto, he points to Kazuma, while he continued to lie on the bed and yawn.

"Do I want to know what happen?" asked Suzuka with a yawn.

Sango walking in the room wearing black shorts and a red tank top while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Dear Kami it's only seven in the morning. Can we get more sleep?" Suzuka nodded and looked to Naruto who is red, raising an eye she looks down to see her long dark blue night gown. Sango noticing this looks to Naruto wondering what is wrong.

"Naruto are you blushing?" asked Suzuka.

Naruto quickly turned around blushing never seeing a female wearing her night clothes like this in his life. Embarrassed of the situation he turned around not wanting to face them. Kazuma on the other hand, turned to Naruto, wondering why it bothers him.

"He's not use to it. Why do you think he eats very early in the morning with tousan and kaasan" grumbled Kasai. "He avoids mostly everyone in the morning so he won't feel uncomfortable on what they wear in the morning". Walking into the room he turned to Kazuma who is smiling like a mad man. "I need to teach him of the basics of the female anatomy or you ladies want to do that" spoke Kasai.

Naruto flinched quickly shaking his hands.

"Noononno. I don't need another lesson. Tsunade Baa-chan made it clear to me where baby comes from and how they are made. It's just I never really saw that much skin or attire on a girl before" said Naruto. The girls blinked and turned to Kasai who shrugged his shoulders. Kazuma on the other hand quickly laid up shocked to hear this, turning to Kasai with a grin. The Uncle but also older Uzumaki shakes his head.

"Not without tousan or the other guys." stated Kasai. Naruto and Kazuma blinked at him while Kasai continues "I mean its tradition to take a boy to his first nudie bar when he becomes a genin. The last person who had that was-". Stopping, he can't recall it, seeing it's been almost a decade going into two. "I need to have a chat with the guys".

The girls on the other hand have their mouths on the ground shocked to hear this. Suzuka glaring at her cousin thinking he lost his mind to take Naruto or any other young man to a brothel house.

"I will bring this up with Tsuru" hissed Suzuka while Sango crossed her arms nodding with her sister.

Kasai blinked at her wondering what is bothering her. Shrugging his shoulders he turns to Kazuma who soon shot out of his bed and flew towards the hole in the all screaming much louder than Kasai before. "AHHHHH". Everyone watched him fly towards the hole screaming but it soon stopped while Kazuma floating in midair blowing his tongue at Kasai.

"Got to do better than that" blowing more of his tongue. Kazuma felt a piece of paper hit his face and the next thing he felt is gravity taking effect on him.

"I never want to wake up like this ever again" groaned Naruto. Hearing a thump on the ground he walks to the hole seeing Kazuma landing in a scorpion position. 'Or like that'.

LATER In the Market area

Kazuma, walking with Naruto who are looking for Isaribi. Since the meeting a few days ago the Suzuka and Sango have been keeping tabs on her but also the team from Konoha. AS they make their way towards the market, Naruto notice something out of the corner of his eye. Trying to avoid them, Kazuma got in from of him while looking straight.

Naruto confuse with his actions watched Kazuma raise his finger telling him not to talk back.

"Just look around and act normal" stated Kazuma.

'Oh man they are going to pass us' thought Naruto frantic. Looking straight he listens to Anko talking to Hinata asking her about the hidden lab they found on the island yesterday. With them passing them, Naruto turned to Kazuma who let out a normal breath. "What just happen?" asked Naruto.

"It's a technique I created a long time ago. It works great against sensors but also Hyuga," stated Kasai appearing from the left with the kunoichi's. Kasai turned to Anko and tilted his head looking at her back side. "Peach ass" mumbled Kasai. The females' right eyes started to twitch violently seeing that Kasai perverted nature is affecting him due to Anko's appearance.

Naruto blinking turned to Kazuma who nodded. Spinning his finger in the air, Naruto notices a thin layer of blue wind all around the area. But looking closely at it he turns to Kasai who more of a confuse look.

"It's chakra not wind" answered Kasai. Suzuka hating his ability while Kasai continues to smirk but Naruto got more curious "You know about the Hyuga Byakugan to see chakra. Well if you pump enough chakra out of your points in your body. The whole area becomes laced with your chakra. So as you walk around the area and keep pushing chakra out. They won't sense it or see you because everyone in the area will think everything is normal. You trick the Byakugan and some sensors as well" answered Kasai.

Naruto stood there shocked. Looking at Kazuma he makes a hand seals and molds his chakra. Looking around he notices no one noticing what he is doing going on with their lives like its nothing.

"Only a very well trained sensor can catch this technique. It can also tell me when someone is following me as well. With the chakra all around me, I can feel other chakra signatures in the area. Meaning when their chakra hits my chakra cloud it tells me right there, how many but also where" smirked Kasai.

Naruto stood there shocked to hear this looking at Anko's group walking away going somewhere.

"But if a Hyuga Byakugan is well trained they might be able to spot me. Maybe" answered Kasai. Turning to Suzuka and Sango he passes them two masks that were used during the Nidaime reign as Hokage. Both sisters nodded and took each a mask. Suzuka holds up a cat mask with whiskers marks on the side, Sango got a similar mask as well but with red circles above and around the eyes.

"Where to now?" asked Naruto. "I mean they were talking about a lab they found but also Isaribi who might be in connection. Sango followed her walking into a lab of some sort. You think it's the same one?" asked Naruto.

Kasai placed his mask on while Kazuma did the same thing.

"Only one way to find out gaki. Mask on" ordered Kasai.

Outside of the city

Isaribi outside sitting on the ground hearing something to her right she ignored it.

"So you think she is going to meet him. I mean you think he really has the cure?" asked Shikamaru.

Before Anko spoke, she quickly threw a kunai at the bush. When a figure jumped out of it he landed in front of the Konoha group with his mask on. "Yo".

Anko eyes started to twitch seeing who it is.

Shikamaru raised an eye.

Shino felt his insects react much more due to the chakra he is putting out.

Hinata. Her eyes widen to see who it is.

"What are you doing here of all places" hissed Anko.

Kasai placing his hand over his heart feeling the hissing sound wound his little heart.

"What! It's just coincidence we are working on the same mission that's all. Besides I heard nasty rumors about a man name Amachi. This mission might be S rank due to Orochimaru involved in it" hissed Kasai.

The young shinobi shivered to his dark voice. They looked to Anko who looked nervous herself to hear the voice but also wondered why he hates Orochimaru himself. AS they watch the anbu sit on the ground with his legs crossed. They can feel his stare but Anko is feeling the stare the most.

"Fine. But warning you right now. You do anything funny and you're dead" gritted Anko.

"Would have no other way then that Anko-chan"

They stood there in silence wondering what is going on. Kasai watching Anko knowing it's a dance between them. But to herself she wants to know who is going to fall first.

Kasai waits for Anko to give out orders hoping his team will get there first. But seeing Isaribi going ahead first he needs to make a detour first.

With Naruto

Suzuka taking the lead thinking it nuts to do a frontal assault. Not knowing how many enemies will be there but also the knowing and wondering when Kasai will drop in. "Go" shouted Suzuka.

Kazuma nodded made a few hand seals and aimed at the wall. Taking a deep breath he shoots out a deep blue wind stream at the door turning into many splinters at contact.

With the group running through the area Suzuka brings out her bokken and slams it to the wall shattering it. What they saw is a room full of people and Isaribi on the ground holding herself while crying. When she turned around she quickly noticed the red hair from the two girls.

"Ahh, so these are the ones who helped you a few days ago. Interesting more test subjects" smiled Amachi. Pointing to two of his body guards, Naruto recognizes them from the chunin exams.

"I know who they are" taking out a kunai and wondering why they are here of all places and not in Konoha. Suzuka turned to Naruto "Yoroi, the guy with the glasses, he can absorb chakra. The other one Misumi, he can stretch his limbs, wrapping them around your body" explained Naruto. Looking at Isaribi seeing her on the ground crying. "What did you do to her?"

Amachi chuckled and walked forward of the group.

"It's quite simple really. I told her that there isn't any cure for her. Imagine how she one of the very few alive but also different from the others. Why is she different from the others? They all obey me and do what I say. She on the other hand doesn't. What makes her so special than the others" questioned Amachi. Looking at Isaribi she cries into her hands seeing she is stuck like this. Her life being normal is gone while she has this appearance on her to remind her of what she is.

"True but I got his notes and research so giving this to the world's greatest medic. She should be able to find something" smirked Kasai. Appearing with the group of Konoha. Kasai casually walks forward and looks at the group "Sorry to drop in like this but I had to convince Anko-chan to make a detour". Charging towards Yoroi, Shikamaru used his shadow to trap Misumi in his place. Shino commanded his insects to protect Isaribi while Naruto quickly got her out. With Hinata covering his back.

"Let's go" shouted Naruto.

Turning to Sango she throws her metal boomerang towards Amachi. Suzuka slamming her wooden bokken on the ground making a fissure of air slamming it towards the wall.

"I won't allow any of you to escape" shouted Amachi.

Anko charging towards him with kunai in her hands.

"Come on already this is too easy" joked Kasai. Removing his blade from his sheath everyone noticed the metal light out a bright white shin in the darken room. Everyone stopped watched Kasai charge towards the room and destroying some of the equipment in the room. "Everyone get out NOW". Turning to Amachi he lets out a chuckle while he soon starts to change.

"You think you can stop me. In this from I am more powerful than anyone you can imagine". His eyes soon turned red, the skin around his body changed into harden scales. As he finished with his Kaima form he shoots a powerful stream of water slamming it at Kasai.

"Shit" bracing for the attack it sent Kasai right out of the lab to outside.

"And there's more than one of me" shouted Amachi.

Outside

Anko and everyone watched Kasai fly right into the water. AS things couldn't get any worse a few experiments got free and started to wreak havoc all around the port. People seeing the Kaima humanoids soon started to panic all around the area. Naruto watching Kasai slam on the water and bounce a few times then dropping down like a boulder into a lake.

"That's another mark" winced Naruto. Noticing Kasai not swimming up "Shit he got knocked out". Running into the water, Isaribi quickly transformed and swam into the water.

"Stop running" shouted Amachi. With his transformation already in affect he quickly swam towards Kasai location.

Naruto looking around notices the civilians all running and the Kaima under Amachi control. AS things couldn't get any worse the water around the area got warmer than expected.

"Ok that gross" said Naruto slightly disgusted feeling the water around him get warmer. Sango and Suzuka pointed towards Kasai location watching as steam soon started to appear around the water. Isaribi appeared far from the steam while Amachi soon stood on top of the water watching this.

"YOU JERK" erupted Kasai from the water. Holding his katana in his hands "Shiro Hi" (white Fire) a white flame engulfed Kasai while he stood on top of the water. "Gaki. Permission to use clones. I am PISSED". Charging towards the Kaima humanoid floating or swimming in the water.

Naruto turned to Amachi smirking making a few hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" shouted both Naruto and Amachi.

When the poof of smoke disappeared many more people started to scream seeing a blue sea monster on the water.

Kyofu soon took flight and looked around "For Inari's sake. Why do you summon me in the worse position you are in". Hearing a yawn on his back he noticed Kinto sitting on one of his tails. Getting an anime sweat the three tails orange and white Kitsune dodge the water attacks aimed at him.

"How are we going to stop him" asked Naruto.

Kasai turning to Anko's team watching them fight the Kaima soldiers but also the traitors from Konoha. Jumping and avoiding the Umibozu attack, Kasai looks to Naruto jumping in and saving Hinata.

"Gotcha" catching her before she slammed into the water. Naruto spins and twisted his body facing Kasai while holding Hinata "Any ideas" shouted Naruto.

"Yea a few" doing a few hand seals "Doton Earth Dome". Everyone watched but also felt the water soon started to move violently the people on the land soon started to fall on their ground, due the shaking. The earth dome itself soon started to cover the Umibozu capturing it. "That was too easy" right after Kasai finished that sentence. The Umibozu erupted from the earth dome crashing the top of the dome.

Kyofu transforming himself almost into an ox size while Sango jumped on his back and started to fly around the water summons. Team eight watching this turned to Anko who is wondering how but also where a contract like that came from.

"Time to end this" shouted Sango. Throwing her metal boomerang, it soon started to spin and went right through the Umibozu. When it went through the Umibozu the first time it loud out a painful cry. When the boomerang returned back to Sango she caught it seeing her raiton did some damage. "It didn't work".

With the last of the Kaima being cut down, Kasai turned to Amachi who is slowly sinking into the water. Sucking his teeth he turned back to the Umibozu who soon started to make its way towards the land.

"We can't let him escape" shouted Naruto.

"I know" answered Kasai. Looking back to the spot but also back to the summons "Attack the summons. We can't allow the civilians to get hurt no matter WHAT" ordered Kasai. Team eight turned to Anko who nodded; turning to Kasai he took a deep breath while the white fire around him dissipated. "Fujin, slow him down. Gaki clones NOW. Tora, Baku slow it down!"

Team eight blinked and watched the boy around the same age as them making a few clones appear around the area. Anko watching this raised and eye and turned to Hinata shaking her head.

"His chakra system is different from Naruto-kun. He always had red in his system but his chakra reserves are a little bigger than his" answered Hinata. AS she turns off her Byakugan, disappointed it's not Naruto seeing no red chakra. Anko nodded and turned back to the Umibozu. Ordering the team to help the civilians to get to safety.

"Katon Dragon Fire Technique" attacked Anko. With the Katon jutsu attacking the Umibozu, it let out a cry of pain. Kasai seeing the damage notice the water soon started to evaporate by the attack.

"Wait a minute" said Kasai.

"Here we go" Naruto with his clones soon started to jump towards the Umibozu attacking it with Kunai. "Huh?" noticing he is stuck he looks at Sango and Suzuka who stopped and looked at him. "I'm stuck".

Both sisters face fault looked at Naruto who was trying to rub the back of his head.

"How did I get stuck with a nephew like him" groaned Kasai. Anko hearing this turned to him while Kazuma chuckled reminding him of his sister how she acted when he told her. "Don't remind me" grunting about it he sighs and hopes Naruto will mature as he gets older. Hoping to take some maturity from Minato but yet he doesn't know.

"And if he doesn't" teased Anko.

Kasai stood still and looked at Sango and Suzuka trying to pull Naruto out of the water monster. Trying so they won't get stuck themselves, he shakes his head wondering the answer.

"Do I have to answer!" whimpered Kasai with a moan.

"Well if you don't. You got to explain to your parents why their _only_ grandson was eaten" chuckled Kazuma. In a blink of an eye, Kasai ran towards Naruto's location while Anko blinking remembering a red blur.

"Gaki use a Kawarimi no Jutsu. For Kami sake if I bring you back dead. I have to give them a grandchild to replace you" cried Kasai. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck trying to pull him out. Naruto lets out a few cries of help due to Kasai pulling much harder. "Why won't you let him go-AH HA" shouted Kasai with an idea.

Jumping back he unsheathes Shori Hi and stabs the water summons. Looking at Naruto he petted his head and took a giant step back BUT, also grabbing his younger cousins. Naruto turning to the katana notices it glow white..."BOOM".

The explosion ejected Naruto off the Umibozu while the Umibozu let out a loud painful cry.

"AHHHH" shouting in the air, Naruto is slammed hard into the wall. "What kind of family I'm I in" groaning a bit.

Kazuma shook his head and made a few hand seals and finished in an odd one hand seal.

"Futon raiton stream restraints" using the wind to create the friction. Static streams appeared around the Umibozu making it cry "I can't hold it forever. You got a plan put it to use" shouted Kazuma.

"ALRIGHT" shouted Kasai. Turning to Sango she rolls her eyes and unseals a giant scroll from a summoning tattoo on her arm. "Hope you have enough exploding tags". Channeling his chakra into Shiro Hi he aims at the Umibozu and shoots a white fire. Sango throwing the scroll high in the air making a few hand seals.

"Fuinjutsu Kunai Barrage" clapping her hands after the hand seals the scroll in the air opened up, throwing a kunai at the location. Soon the scroll shot hundreds of kunai with explosive tags tied to them. When the kunai came in contact with the white fire, it exploded but also burned the area with the remaining dome of earth around the Umibozu.

"I don't believe it. He is evaporating the beast with the fire. The explosive tags broke him apart while the fire heats up the water" stated Shikamaru. Looking at the anbu's 'Who are they? Do they have information on Naruto as well'. Turning to Anko, she quickly punches Amachi in the face before he had any chance of hurting Isaribi more. Seeing that the girl went after the scientist before he made his escape from the island.

Soon everyone heard a loud cry and turned to the Umibozu slowly started to steam up. Sango taking care of the two missing nin from Konoha turned to Naruto who nodded and tied them up with some wire. AS things is going well Kyofu who is flying while Kinto remained on his back.

"Well let's help out Kinto" with each of their tails glowing white a gust of wind soon started to appear above the water "Kitsune Wind tornado". With the added wind to the fire everyone saw a huge white tornado above the ocean. After a few seconds the white tornado soon started to die out. What remained was the black charred earth while the water soon started to take over the ground once more with steam coming out.

The giant Umibozu that was summoned is now steam.

"That is amazing" said Anko but soon started to shiver 'Imagine if these guys were our enemies'. Taking a gulp she would hate to fight them and seeing how strong the anbu with the Ho-oh mask is she turns to the one wearing an oni looking mask name Fujin.

'Dam. I used too much chakra' with the Umibozu gone, Kasai dropped on a knee panting. Sheathing Shiro Hi back on his back he looks towards team eight and Amachi as well. "Head back to the hotel, I am going to drop them off to Konoha" ordered Kasai. Naruto nodded and threw a custom serrated kunai with a metal ball at the end towards Kasai.

"Placed the seal on them already so you can take them back" answered Naruto.

"So you did study. That's good still doesn't mean I will go easy on you next time" walking towards Anko's team. Kasai turned to Isaribi who is looking down while looking at herself. "Relax with the notes and research we recover. Tsunade might find a cure for you" smiled Kasai. Amachi chuckling wishing to dissect Isaribi which earned him a back hand from Kasai while Anko slapped him.

"You really think she can help me?" asked Isaribi.

"Hopefully" smiled Anko. Turning to the anbu with a harden glare he waves his finger in front of her and the team. Watching him make a hand seal they left in a stream of white fire.

Konoha Hokage Tower.

It took team eight and Anko but also their guests a few seconds to register where they were. Even Tsunade, Shizune but also Jiraiya a few more seconds to register what was going on. Seeing a stream of white fire appearing in the room.

"Yo. Sorry to drop in like this" said Kasai. Reaching in his back pocket he pulls out a sealing scroll and threw it to Tsunade who caught it. Even though confuse, she watches him make a hand seal. Soon a few poofs appeared around her desk but also in the room "This is his research notes. Hopefully I got everything".

Tsunade looking around seeing at least fifty books and by judging the size over at least a thousand pages. Soon her right eye starts to twitch very violently and the dark look she sent towards Kasai with his mask on made him shiver.

"Who the hell are you? How the hell are you still breathing, I mean it's been two days. No way in hell you could have healed with all that damage" shouted Tsunade. Snapping her fingers the anbu appeared while Kasai just yawned and looked around the room. Wondering what took the anbu that long to do something when he appeared.

"Now, now lady Tsunade. You have what" doing a head count, Kasai looks behind him and then looks to Tsunade. "You got two more anbu in that book case hiding. Unless they aren't under our command I would be more worried on what they heard". Everyone blinked while Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who looked at the book case. "Besides I got too much work to do" making a hand seals he stops seeing various weapons pointed and placed on his body. "Also tell Yugao-chan her, Fujin-kun misses her".

Laughing Kasai molded his chakra and used an advance Kawarimi no Jutsu with Jiraiya who looked very nervous seeing one blade too close to his little ninjas.

"Why is that every time he is in Konoha? My little ninjas are threatened by a kunoichi because of him" cried Jiraiya. Tsunade snapped her head towards her left seeing the Ho-oh anbu lying on the wall.

"I got to go and best of luck" with a hand seal, Kasai left in a white stream of fire leaving everyone behind.

"I am starting to hate him even more" muttered Tsunade.

Anko hearing this snaps her attention to Yugao asking what happen but also to what she missed.

"I want answers now GIRL" tapping her foot. Yugao removed her mask and gave Anko a harden look, with the snake mistress not moving a muscle the female anbu sighs.

"Another time. I still don't know how you two got yourselves with man outside this village" groaned Tsunade. Hearing a note coming from above her eye soon starts to twitch again. Grabbing the note she reads it and looks at Isaribi "What is a Kaima form?"

This is going to be a long report.

LATER Hyuga compound

When Hinata finally finished the report but also talked about the events when they arrived back in Konoha so suddenly. Tsunade was disappointed to see that Naruto wasn't there with him. 'Naruto-kun where are you?' thought Hinata sadly. Thinking on what Jiraiya said about the mysterious anbu knowing seals of high caliber.

'Could he have stopped Kyuubi chakra from going into Naruto? But his chakra reserves are slightly bigger than Naruto-kun's.' Listening to what happen a few days ago. Hinata is shocked to learn what happen at the academy with her sister class. But what was even more of a bigger shock was that their once was an Uzumaki clan before.

Entering her room she walked towards her closet and suddenly stopped. Turning back around to her bed she notices a blue ball of fur on her pillows that took them over. Slowly walking towards it she activates her Byakugan and notices it sleeping. Poking the blue ball of fur, Hinata 'eep' back a bit and notices a tail on her bed. 'Huh'.

Staring at a small mesugitune kit she looks at Hinata and tilts her head.

"Are you Hinata" asked the kit.

Hinata nodded wondering if she should call her father or tell the Hokage about the small kit in her bed. Seeing that Jiraiya looked nervous to hear about a kitsune being summoned but also fly. She watches the small kit let out a small cute yawn.

"I got a scroll from Naruto to give to you" before she can even unseal the scroll, Hinata appeared near the kit making her confuse.

"You know where Naruto-kun is?" stated Hinata thrilled.

"Hai. But I am not alone to say anything" Hinata watching her tail glow blue and a scroll poofed on her bed. Letting out a yawn "My name is Kyibi. I will drop scrolls off when Naruto asks me. If I don't Kinto his personal summons will. Nice meeting you, bye". Watching Kyibi poofed Hinata tried asking her a few questions but left already.

Looking at the scroll in her hands she holds it close to her chest hoping Naruto is safe. When she started to unroll the scroll she took a deep breath.

_Dear Hinata._

_If you are reading this that means Kyibi delivered the scroll while taking over your bed. If she did than that means your pillows were also taken over. I don't know why she loves to have so many pillows. Other than that I am fine. Where I am well I'm safe and hiding. Why I am hiding it's complicated and it's not because of Konoha. It's because of a group out there called Akatsuki._

_I had to leave Konoha for numerous reasons and one of the reasons is because of Kyuubi. I know, you know about him. I know everyone hates me because what I hold. I also heard to what happen to your team and I'm sorry. How I know, well the anbu with the Ho-oh mask has been training me. Who he is well I can't really tell you. But know that he is training me to the ground._

_I also know about your crush on me Hinata. I don't know what to say or think. How someone like you, kind, pretty, smart likes, well you know a boy like me. I mean...you know what I mean. I don't know what my feelings are to you. BUT. I know that I care for you as one of my precious people. I never had anyone show me compassion kindness or Love._

_Love._

_That is something I am learning from some people but I also want to say about you. I want to know more about you Hinata-chan. But you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Baa-chan and if anyone finds out, I will have a summons there rescuing you in a heartbeat or I will come there myself. That's a PROMISE of a life time._

_Promise._

_Lately that word has been causing me some problems. I assumed you know what Sakura said to me at the hospital. But also to what I said about Sasuke as well. Things changed allot since my banishment. I can't really blame baa-chan she is doing her job as Hokage._

_Hopefully in two to three years I will return back to Konoha. Ho-oh got some information about Orochimaru switching bodies around that time. But this time Sasuke is coming back to Konoha even if I got to drag him._

_On the bottom on the scroll there is a seal. If you want me to continue to talk to me place your chakra and it will return back to me in a heartbeat. I will send you a scroll later on to Kyibi who will deliver it to you. You can also give her one as well seeing it works both ways. If you don't, you can rip it or give it to the Hokage._

_Whatever happens I won't hold anything against you._

_Yours truly_

_Naruto N Uzumaki._

When Hinata finished reading the scroll a few more times she placed her chakra on the symbol. Watching it disappeared she did something she hasn't done since Naruto left.

She fainted.

And done.

Next chapter I have something in mind with political games.

So in another two to three more chaps I will do the time skip. From there the party will get better.


	7. Gaara and Suna

I do not own Naruto.

Now remember ppl I added another person in the story and replaced Isoka with Tsuru.

**- Uzu No Kuni, one month later. -**

Naruto woke up grumbling. How much sleep was he going to lose to Kasai's snoring? In another room, mind you! While working out the kink in his neck – and grumbling some more about his clansmen – he thought about how life had been going.

Since the mission in Umi No Kuni, Kasai has been training him into the ground. Naturally, meaning that Kasai wanted to test his elemental affinity. They found out that Naruto's primary is wind followed by earth and then fire – something that made Kasai nod in satisfaction.

Naruto learned a lot of jutsus from Kasai and Kazuma, mostly wind jutsus. He also learned a lot of earth jutsu from Suzuka – Kasai even taught him a few. But now that he though about it. He remembered seeing Kasai use all five elements. He even taught Naruto to use some fire jutsu, even some that the Uchiha clan use as well.

"Morning." yawned Naruto. Blinking he sees a girl around nine years old with the common red hair of his clan but stops just above her shoulders. Noticing her dark brown eyes he sees the red hair clip on the left side of her head. He tried to remember her name, but he can't seem to put his finger on it. Before Naruto had a chance to ask her, the girl bowed her head and left the breakfast table. With an empty plate in her hand she rushes to the kitchen passing Kasai, who only raised an eye. (Yuzu from Bleach before Aizen defeat)

"Yuzu is something wrong?" yawned Kasai. Wondering why the girl left in a hurry, he dropped his head with a sigh. What's wrong with her? Turning to Naruto, "What did you do?" asked Kasai in a tone.

"I just said morning and blinked at her!" answered Naruto. Noticing something he looks at the food on the table while Kasai continues to look at Naruto. "I didn't mean-" watching Kasai raise his hand stopping him from talking. Naruto noticed something as well looking at the food he looked at Kasai who started to eat the breakfast. 'Wait a minute! Did she cook all this?'.

Soon more and more members of the clan came down to eat. Naruto taking a seat next to Kasai noticed him eating his breakfast in silence hearing the chit chat going around. Kasai cleared his voice getting everyone attention, which soon everyone ate in silence.

'What's that about?' thought Naruto.

**#-#**

**- LATER -**

Wandering around the compound, Naruto pretty much had an idea where everyone slept or stayed. But the nine year old girl – Yuzu – he just can't remember where he'd seen her before. Or if he'd seen her before.

"Something bothering you Naruto-kun?" asked Tsuru. Walking with her husband, both grandparents saw Naruto's confused look. Naturally that led them to wonder what is bothering him. And well, with Kasai's odd behavior at the breakfast table…

"Well a few things. Do you know a girl name Yuzu?" asked Naruto. Both grandparents looked downtrodden, Naruto thought he might have hit a sensitive topic. But yet being at Uzu for going on three months, he thought he'd at least met everyone. Especially those of his age group!

"Yes we do." answered Garp. Tsuru nodded sadly with her husband, as both grandparents escort Naruto to a location – some place a bit more private. "It started almost a decade ago when Yuzu was born. Her mother died from complications during the delivery." started Garp.

"Yes. She such a lovely girl, a few years younger than Kasai too. I guess you could say she was Kasai's teammate, but I wonder if he ever saw her that way. He had always been such a loner." continued Tsuru.

"Yes. She was such a marvelous girl. Strong caring, devoted. A shame she died right after Yuzu was born." said Garp.

"So who takes care of Yuzu. I guess her dad right?" asked Naruto.

Watching both grandparents stop, Naruto looked around the compound to see a large stone spiral. Since he arrived at Uzu, he had seen the spiral many times. It always reminded him of the Konoha cemetery, but also the will of fire symbol.

"Naruto, what do you know about our kekkei genkai?" asked Tsuru.

"Well from what Kasai told me we are born with a special type of chakra. Kasai has the ability to pull and push, but also to use all five elements. I think Kazuma has a high natural affinity of wind. Suzuka has a ability to channel her chakra that can destroy building or stones, like a implosion ability. Sango... well I don't know about her abilities. Seeing she doesn't talk about it." answered Naruto.

"You are correct about a few things. Our kekkei genkai gives us our long lifespan and high chakra reserves, but also high stamina. What others don't know, is that we heal at an accelerated rate." answered Garp.

Naruto turned to his grandparents shocked that he has a kekkei genkai. All this time he thought it was Kyuubi healing him. But thinking about what his grandfather said, he touches his left side where Sasuke's Chidori struck him. If he didn't have this kekkei genkai, would he have survived the Chidori? Or the abuse he suffered as a child?

"Indeed. Your healing ability is amazing. If you would to lose an eye, no doubt your body would replace it." added Tsuru.

"So what does this have to do with Yuzu?" asked Naruto. Both grandparents shake their heads seeing how impatient he is.

"When Yuzu was around four years old, she and her father went for a walk. When they returned her father collapsed on the ground, bleeding to death. We didn't know what happened, but Yuzu was also hurt." spoke Garp. Pushing the memory away seeing how badly injured both father and daughter were. He would never wish that on anyone.

"What happened? Were they attacked?" asked Naruto. Sitting on the ground, he can't help but wonder what happened. Just going out for a walk and returning back almost bleeding to death? Not a chance!

"It seems Yuzu was chasing a butterfly and tripped, tumbling down a steep hillside. Her father caught her, but he couldn't stop their decent. They made it back, but Yuzu's father was badly injured. We arrived just as Yuzu awoke. You can't imagine the pain in her heart when she saw her father like that." Naruto carefully listened to his grandmother. Her voice was serious and stern, making him wonder what happened. "Something stirred within her, awakening something we couldn't know dwelt within her. She began glowing. Then purple flamed engulfed her entirely. Naturally we feared for her life, but then a tongue of fire healed her."

"Indeed." said Garp. Remembering that fateful day another member of the clan unlocked an ability passed down from the sage of six paths.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Have you ever heard of the sage of six paths?" answered Tsuru. Naruto nodded seeing that Kasai spent too much time talking about him. Even Kyuubi was listening, wondering how much they know about him. "She unlocked Jigokudō (Naraka Path). It is said it gives the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouted out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. As she cried the king of hell swallowed her father and than spited him out." explained Tsuru.

Recalling that day long ago she would never forget to see the king of hell erupting from the earth looking around.

Naruto mouth dropped open. Kyuubi just remained silent, listening to the story.

"But she didn't have much experience using her chakra. When her father came out of the mouth he was healed but not to a point he would survive. He dropped on the ground giving him enough time telling Yuzu he doesn't blame her. Telling her to be good. That he and her mother would watch over her. He died soon after and the head soon disappeared right after Yuzu passed out." said Tsuru.

Naruto sat there shocked to hear this.

"Ever since that day, Kasai always kept an eye on her. He even starting teaching her medical nin jutsu a few weeks after the incident. To be honest she has been studying medical nin jutsu all her life. She locks herself in the small hospital most of the time studying and reading. She teaches the younger children chakra control, but also medical skills as well – if they care to learn." answered Garp.

"Indeed. You can say she took up the mantle being our medic nin for the clan. In case of emergency she is there ready to help." smiled Tsuru.

Naruto continued to have his mouth open to hear this. Wondering how special she is, she has an ability that once belonged to the sage of six.

"So that's her story…" said Naruto. He got up he walks towards the hospital to see Yuzu. Kasai walking out of the shadows turns to his parents shaking his head seeing it's the anniversary of her father's death.

"I sent a few scrolls out there that supports Naruto. Many agreed, all we have to do is head to Suna and convince them. I don't think it will be a problem seeing Naruto knows Gaara we will leave in the morning" said Kasai. Garp and Tsuru looked towards each other nervous wondering how this will work "Look. We got to do it. From what Naruto's memories say. He will help and besides. Suna needs something we have the most." smiled Kasai.

"Very well Kasai. Once they agree I want you to summon me and your father. We will talk to the council in charge" said Tsuru. Kasai nodded and walked towards his room to begin packing.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing my dear?"

Garp turned to Tsuru who asked him the question. As he looks at the spiral and back to where Naruto started to walk. He thinks back when he spoke to Naruto the first couple of days about the clan.

"We are a shinobi clan. We will continue that. We need to train them as fast as we can but also teach them right. Kasai has created a new Jikukan room for training purpose but also missions" answered Garp.

Tsuru nodded, looking at the spiral stone.

"I know I am worried but all we can do is help them lead them to a better life" said Garp holding his wife in his arms he kisses the top of her head making her smile and nod.

**#-#**

**-Suna Tower Next Day-**

Gaara has been hearing rumors about Konoha's civilian council trying to banish Naruto. Everyone's heard about it, really. So when Naruto disappeared, of course he assumed they finally succeeded. The redhead had been training to take up the mantle of Kazekage ever since.

So the day he put on the Kage's robe the first time, almost before the ink could dry on the paperwork, he made his first decree:

Ending the treaty with Konoha.

Sure, it hurt Suna a bit. But Kaze No Kuni as a nation as been hurting much more. The wind daimyo had been outsourcing more jobs to Hi No kuni and since the invasion to Konoha. The wind Daimyo yet again cut more funds from Suna and Kaze no kuni to Konoha and Hi No Kuni.

"So you're Gaara. Holder of the crazy Tanuki that Kyuubi loves to make fun of."

Gaara hearing a voice looked up to see an anbu wearing a bird sort mask. He stared at the anbu waiting for him to make his first move.

"Indeed and who are you. I didn't sense you what so ever. If you were an enemy you would have killed me already." stated Gaara. Controlling his sand it soon started to move around the room. Watching the anbu land on the floor, he pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Naruto. That name ring a bell?" gulped Kasai. Looking around the room seeing allot of sand 'No way in hell I want to experience the desert coffin.' Shivering some more, he turns to Gaara who raised an eye.

"Where is he?" demanded Gaara.

"Safe." gulped Kasai nervously. 'Unlike me.' Looking at all the sand around him but also seeing a jinchuriki who was unstable in the past and probably still is. Kasai doesn't want to be in the path if he goes unstable again. "I just want to talk. If you want to speak to Naruto he is outside of Suna with his family waiting to be escorted in."

Gaara studied Kasai's body language, noticing he wasn't lying.

"Fine. But my sister and brother will escort them in" ordered Gaara.

"Sure. Just keep your sand to yourself gaki." ducking the sand whip almost aiming at his head. "Geez I thought Naruto had a temper". Soon after Kasai finished that line his dispelled making Gaara raise an eye.

"I should go to the gate." muttered Gaara.

**#-#**

**-With Naruto-**

Kasai getting the clone's memories turns to Naruto shaking his head. "Gaki, you need to make some more friends that aren't psychotic!"

"Heard it before. I wonder how Gaara is going to take my new look?" speaking out loud, Kasai got a anime sweat hoping he won't die. Looking all around seeing the sand around him he hopes he won't be buried alive. Or worse the sand covered in his blood.

"I am telling you Gaara. Naruto is an orphan. Shikamaru told me so." stated Temari.

"I don't care what he said. If he knows where Naruto is, I want to see if he is okay." replied Gaara.

When they came to a stop, Gaara notice the anbu while he jumped behind Naruto a little scared. Just remembering the fight against Lee from Naruto's memories is making him nervous. But the real problem Kasai is nervous is that he sense's too much of the Shukaku chakra all around him. Something that shouldn't be given out.

"Yo Gaara its been a while." smiled Naruto.

Temari blinked wondering who the redhead is.

Kankuro raised an eye.

Gaara continued to stare.

Kasai soon started to get more nervous.

**"Naruto. I think we should mold our chakra together. I can sense the fear coming from Kasai. It's depressing."** sighed Kyuubi. Naruto blinked, unsure what to make of this scene. He turned his head to see Kasai behind him, waving his hand towards Naruto nervously. Naruto looked towards Gaara along with his siblings staring at him.

"Riiiiight." he drawled, molding his chakra together with Kyuubi's.

Temari got her fan ready while Kankuro got his puppet out, acting on instinct alone. You'd get freaked out too if you felt THAT much chakra!

"STOP!" ordered Gaara, forming a protective wall of sand around Naruto. He thought he recognized the chakra signature, but Kyuubi's chakra removed all plausible doubts. "Naruto my friend it's good to see you. What on earth has happen to you in the past few months?" asked Gaara.

Temari turned to Gaara wondering what is he talking about. Yes she heard the rumors on what happen to Konoha. But also of a anbu who has cause much trouble to Konoha civilian council but also elders. The same anbu who manage to avoid the Hokage, sennin but also Konoha's anbu force.

"Plenty can we go inside and talk Gaara."

"Of course." replied Gaara.

Kasai let out a relief. He still doesn't like all that chakra coming from him. Turning to Naruto his seal doesn't allow that much chakra from Kyuubi out.

'I might need to take a look at his seal just in case.' thought Kasai.

**#-#**

**-LATER, Suna Tower.-**

It took a few hours to explain everything to the sand trio. Yeah, Temari and Kankuro needed to hear some things a few times. And what's with the twitchy-blinky thing Temari had going on? Well, Naruto was pretty happy regardless, as was Gaara. The older ninja in the room we a little less trusting though.

"So he is your uncle." Gaara summed it up.

"Yo!" enthused Kasai, raising his hand towards the group.

Temari continued to blink. Yes, blink.

"Are you sure?" asked Kankuro.

"Afraid so. Trust me. I don't want to believe it either, but we are related." joked Kasai.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" whined Naruto.

Baki was just soaking it in. He analyzed everything he had been hearing, mixing it in with the rumors flying around Konoha. A man capable of shaking off Konoha's anbu trackers, **and** Jiraiya of the sannin no less! A man that claimed to be from Uzu no Kuni, which was destroyed. And a man claiming to be Naruto's uncle, and wanted a meeting with another jinchuukiri? Add to that, that this man was hiding his face under a mask, and probably a genjutsu on top of that. Toss in the increasing rumors of the Akatsuki tracking down the bijuu. Mix in a healthy dose of paranoia, and what do you get?

"Prove it." demanded Baki, getting everyone attention. He turned to Kasai. "If what you say is true. If you are indeed related to him and if he is the Yondaime son. Everyone would welcome him, prove it. Why use the mask? Why don't you go to Konoha and show everyone who you are? Instead of hiding and causing problems." stated Baki.

Gaara sent his sensei a sharp look, angry that he is calling Naruto's family a liar. The same Naruto that was like a brother to him. The same Naruto that saved Gaara when no one else could, or would.

"Alright but my identity doesn't leave this room." stated Kasai. Removing his mask, and dropping the hood from his head. Kasai turned to Gaara and his entourage. Kankuro blinked (must be genetic) at the red hair. Temari looked away, her cheeks pink, making Kasai chuckled at her antics. Gaara continued to smile.

Baki on the other hand turned pale.

"Aka no shikei shikkō hito (red executioner)" paling further, Baki pointing at Kasai. He took a step back and then looked to Naruto then back to Kasai. "But they said you were killed by Kumo in the last shinobi war." managed Baki. Kasai snorted and rolled his eyes seeing that nation would try to claim anything that would benefit them, or make them think they were better then the others. "If you're alive that means…" he stopped. If possible, Baki looked more nervous, but also started to shake uncontrollably.

"I haven't been called that since the last shinobi war." answered Kasai. Looking up to the ceiling, he shrugs. But when he turned to Baki the stern look he gave the jonin made him flinch. The sand siblings never saw their sensei act like this.

"So this guy is no joke?" asked Kankuro.

"Their whole clan is no joke, Kankuro!" exclaimed Baki. The siblings turned to their sensei seeing soo much emotions in his eyes. "The Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure were feared for their sealing. That was the main reason for their destruction. Every enemy village feared them for that reason. That's the rumors I heard when I was younger. They sealed hundreds of shinobi's chakra networks away. In ONE night!"

Temari mouth dropped to the ground to hear this. Well, it was a step up from blinking.

Gaara on the other hand looked to Kasai wondering if he can help him.

Kankuro whistled, wondering how someone did that.

"Oh that was Genryusai's handiwork. He is the elder of the clan. He was angry that those hundred shinobi destroyed a civilian village. He went there and took what they treasure the most." spoke Kasai laughing. No one said a word after what Kasai finished. To seal someone's chakra is almost blinding a shinobi who uses a doujutsu. Just the irony of never using their chakra again is a curse of a life time.

"Really? He doesn't seem like that." asked Naruto.

Baki hearing this turned to Naruto who is shocked, that the same person who did that is still alive.

"He is trust me! But onto business." smiled Kasai. Gaara nodded and took the scroll that Kasai gave him. 'So the most I have to do is kill the wind Daimyo and hopefully a more level headed one will help Suna.' thought Kasai.

While Gaara's reading the scroll, Temari looks at Naruto and Kasai. She can't help but wonder what they can actually do for Suna. Just reading what the scroll said made her eyes widen.

"Is it really possible?" asked Temari.

"Well. If we head maybe two miles north from Suna. With enough shinobi who knows Doton but also Futon. Yea no doubt we can do this" smirked Kasai. Baki reading the scroll turned to Gaara telling him to summon the council.

"I will have my top jonins helping your clan with some missions. We can teach them some border patrol and a few things as well in Suna. This will be kept as an S rank mission but also secret. No doubt he is paying" replied Gaara. Naruto blinked wondering what is going on. Kasai nodded and passed him another scroll.

"What's this about?" when Gaara opened the scroll he raised an eye while Baki came back. "I will tell them of your plan. In the mean time I will have the jonins summoned at the Jonin room. You can bring your family members over when you wish" stated Gaara. Walking towards the council room, Kasai nodded and turned to Naruto with a smile.

**#-#**

**-Council Room-**

When Gaara showed everyone the scroll but also what they are going to do. The council all had to think for Suna.

"Can this be done?" asked a council man.

"He said with enough doton and futon users yes" answered Gaara.

Each council member talked with the others. Gaara watched everyone and knows this will be difficult.

"But we were told that the Uzumaki clan were wiped out. Survivors of the clan were scattered around the elemental nations" said a council woman.

"Lies. It seems Konoha was trying to bury the truth. Meaning they betrayed a founding family. They were hoping they would die out on their own but that didn't happen." stated Gaara.

"Hmm sounds like the Uchiha incident or maybe a cover up as well?" said a councilman.

The councilmen talked among themselves, wondering why would Konoha lie to everyone. Lie about a nation being destroyed during the last shinobi war. The nation itself holds a spot to attack the enemies across the ocean to set up a base. But also to Yu No Kuni but also to the land of Lightning if they can't travel by foot. If they lied about the Uzumaki clan then what was the real reason for the Uchiha clan to be killed?

Pushing the subject away of Konoha. The council is rereading the scroll that Kasai gave to Gaara.

"Very well we agree. If they can provide us with a huge sufficient of water. Then we agree to their terms. We will have a Kabuki mask party here" stated the council man.

"BUT"

"You want to see if they can do this first" asked Gaara. Every member in the room nodded while Gaara looked up. "So when can you start?" Everyone looked up to see Kasai wearing a jonin outfit that belongs to Uzu before the last shinobi war.

"Immediately" landing on the ground. Kasai throws a scroll towards, Gaara who caught it. "Accounts that needs to be reactive. I think you can do it" smirked Kasai.

Gaara nodded and watched the red head leave in a white flame.

The council members in the room turned to Gaara after Kasai left.

"So Baki was right" asked the council man.

"Yes" answered Gaara.

The council members all looked at each other seeing that a A-ranked shinobi from Uzu just appeared in front of them.

**#-#**

**-LATER Outside of Suna two miles north-**

Kasai yawning sitting on a rock that is in the middle of the desert. Turning to his right he sees a few members of his family along with many jonins of Suna.

"I take it this is all the most powerful wind and earth users?" asked Kasai. Temari walking in front with Naruto and Kazuma nodding. Gaara coming from behind along with Baki nodding as well. "Ok I guess this is where the fun starts" smiled Kasai. Pointing to Naruto he nodded.

Clapping his hands together, Naruto took a deep breath and soon was engulf in a red chakra cloak.

"Gaara. You think you can move most of the sand in front of us. I want two walls across from each other at least a eighth of a mile." ordered Kasai. Gaara nodded soon started to control the sand. Moving the sand a long narrow pathway soon started to appear. "Good. Now keep it like that, I want one group of each futon and doton users on top of each wall." ordered Kasai.

Soon everyone started to move.

Kazuma standing in front of the narrow path looked at everyone who is getting ready.

"Alright I want the futon users to aim down to the ground. When you finish I want the Doton users to use Doton Earth wall no jutsu. Stand behind the futon users. Kazuma will blow sand straight through the narrow path right to the other side. After that is done, Naruto is up to help finish with the earth jutsu." ordered Kasai.

Everyone from Suna blink while the Uzumaki's nodded ready to do this. Baki along with Temari turned to Gaara who is finishing the narrow path and sand walls for everyone to stand.

"LET'S GO!" ordered Kasai.

Everyone got into position. The futon users all were in front ready to start. Turning to Kasai who is on the other side he looks at everyone seeing they are ready to go. Dropping his hand giving them the signal, shinobi of Suna but also members of the Uzumaki clan soon started to use various wind jutsus.

Kasai watching this turned to Kazuma who finished the hand seals.

"Futon Fuyūdan no Jutsu!" blowing out a huge amount of air. The stream of air soon started to take the shape of a dragon with dark blue glowing eyes as it let out a roar and it started to grow four times its size and flew right down the middle.

When the wind dragon came out on the other side. Kasai gave the signal for the doton users who soon started to use the jutsu creating various rock wall's all around the narrow pathway between the sand walls. Some small some high almost reaching them on top others half way. Some rocky rocks, some smooth rock walls.

"Gaki, you're up!" ordered Kasai.

Naruto nodded and quickly started to do the hand seals. As he glowed red with a chakra tail behind him thrashing all around, he slams his hands on the ground.

"Doton Earth dome no jutsu!" shouted Naruto.

Gaara still holding the sand wall soon started to feel the ground underneath him shake. Everyone on the sand wall watched Naruto. They all looked down to the ground between the sand walls and watch the ground slowly rise up. As Naruto continues to push more chakra into the earth he looks up seeing the dome just pass the one fourth marker of the height of the sand walls.

Pushing some more chakra he is pushing more of the jutsu downwards, underground hoping to hit harder and denser rock.

Kasai watching this slowly nods, looking at Naruto he sees that Naruto passed the one forth marker and going for the third level marker. Seeing that this is working he looks to Gaara telling him to drop the sand slowly.

"Everyone MOVE!" ordered Kasai. Running over to Naruto "I want you to stop when the sands land on the dome but keep it up." ordered Kasai. Naruto nodded continue to push more chakra. Soon everyone started to jump off and Kasai watching this gave Gaara and Naruto a signal screaming, "NOW!".

Gaara let the sand drop while Naruto kept the dome from collapsing. With all the sand coming down it soon started to form a high hill between the two.

"Alright Naruto enough." ordered Kasai.

Naruto hearing Kasai quickly stopped the flow of chakra. When he looked up the chakra cloak around his disappeared and the dome he created is covered with sand completely.

"So did it work?" asked Naruto.

Kasai clapping his hands together aimed down to the ground making the sand shoot high in the air. But not just sand but also rocks and boulders were thrown high in the air. When the sand dust cleared up and no more rocks or boulders falling down. Everyone turned to Kasai seeing he disappeared into a dark hold in the ground.

"Where did he go?" asked Gaara.

Baki landed notices a huge hole about twenty feet long and ten feet high. Feeling the cool air down below he sticks his hand inside seeing nothing but darkness.

"Anyone have a flash light. I fell!" yelled Kasai.

Everyone standing in front of the entrance got anime sweats.

**-Inside the cave-**

Soon everyone started to appear with rope, flash lights and lanterns as well. Naruto using the flash light looked straight ahead seeing Kasai leaning on a giant spiky rock. But what shocked everyone the most was the water behind Kasai. Temari moved the light of the flash light towards the water. Moving the flash light up she saw the cave's rock ceiling.

"It worked." said Baki shocked.

Everyone from Suna is stunned to see this work. They all looked at the water that is underground that they built with help and that will help Suna greatly for many years.

"Yup. It worked. The bedrock here won't allow the water sip out. With the sand on top absorbs all the heat while the cave is cooled with the rocks." answered Kasai. Seeing that his plan worked he turns to Baki asking when are they going to add the pipe line from the cave to Suna. With all the sand, the pipeline will be cooled but also safe as well.

"Soon." smiled Baki.

**#-#**

**-Two weeks Later Suna-**

Everywhere in Suna is getting ready for a Kabuki mask party in a few hours. When word reached to Konoha that Koyuki from Yuki No Kuni is coming but also the tea daimyo along with the Wasabi family. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder if Naruto is in Suna. For two weeks Suna has been preparing for the arrivals of daimyos from another nation and families. They are also expecting many noble families from Kaze No Kuni along with Hi No Kuni.

Tsunade and Jiraiya cant help but not think this is coincidence at all.

BUT.

Another person was at Suna during the secret mission and that person was Ko Hyuga. It seems the Hyuga got a little nosy around the area seeing more jonins but also chunins in the area. But in the end the Hyuga woke up back in Konoha after a day, dressed in a maid's outfit with pictures of him dancing on top of a table.

Hiashi wasn't happy but wondered who was the person that dropped off Ko in Konoha just like that. From Suna to Konoha it takes at least three days at full run.

**-Kazekage Tower-**

Garp, Tsuru with Gaara and Naruto are talking on who is coming. The party is tonight and Gaara got word that Tsunade along with some people of Konoha are coming. Even though Gaara refused to have them at the mask party, the wind daimyo strictly ordered Suna to invite the Godaime Hokage of Konoha but also the members of Konoha and the Fire daimyo.

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto. "I mean almost everyone from Konoha who is important is going to be here." Wondering what is going to happen, he is thrilled that Hinata is coming to the party. But also more sadden that he can't reveal his identity to her. Even though every week he sends a scroll to her she sends one back as equally long as his. Thinking of the irony in one month he learned more about Hinata then he did during his time at the academy.

"We continue with the party. Everyone is going to be in masks. Everyone in the clan has been training. We met with Koyuki a few days ago and she understands what happened." said Garp. "Everyone from the clan will be in masks and will keep an eye out. If something happens, Kasai will appear." explained Garp.

"Yes and the Daimyos heard the story?" asked Gaara looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded seeing Kyouki surprise that Naruto told her what happen. She was angry that Konoha treated Naruto like this but even more angry that the former Hokage lied to Naruto's family.

But the Wasabi family who didn't bring Idate listen to the story as well while the Tea Daimyo grew furious of Konoha's actions.

"So what's next?" asked Naruto.

Garp sighed and looked to his wife who smiled. Taking out a kimono she made for Naruto. The young redhead blinked at his grandmother wondering why she couldn't use a bit of orange in the kimono.

**#-#**

**-Suna Theater.-**

Everyone around Suna had gathered for the event. Nobles from all over the elemental nations have come to Suna to see and have a Kabuki theater but also party as well. Everyone is in Kimono and mask, but Gaara wanted everyone to have a symbol to know which clan or village and nation which they come from.

In the back of the theater and all around the whole room is being filled. Naruto looking around the room trying to find someone with the Hyuga symbol on the Kimono. Walking around the dark blue kimono he is wearing with a red obi sash that is the same color of his hair keeps it tie around his waist. Looking around the place, Naruto shakes his head.

Meeting people, talking to people. He is getting bored out of his mind. Walking down the area, he takes some Dango coming from a servant. Who knew they would have food here.

"Spoiling your dinner, gaki?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked to his uncle who is talking to a woman with black hair with a hint of blue (anime is violet). Blinking he looks at the Konoha symbol. Turning to Kazuma who is talking to another woman with purple violet hair as well. Muttering to himself wondering how did those two do it. He notices everyone taking seats.

'No way in hell I want to see some Kabuki dancer or show. Its bad enough that ero-sennin tries to pose as one.' thought Naruto.

Walking outside to the back of the balcony, Naruto looks outside to the moon and sighs. Just staring at the moon reminds him of Hinata's eyes.

'Wish I can tell her everything' whined Naruto.

**#-#**

**-With Yuzu-**

Walking alone, she sighs wondering why Kasai told her to find some kids her own age. What nine year olds would want to come to here of all places? She was happy to stay in Suna's hospital and learn a few medical jutsu. But instead, Kasai and his parents asked her first before telling her she has to do it.

'I know they are watching out for me. But I don't want to hang out or find kids my own age.' thought Yuzu. Turning to the hall she walks by herself and lets out a sigh seeing the mask she is wearing hides her face. With everyone from the clan here in Suna working with some jonins and chunins learning some more material to be a shinobi.

She is happy that her family is now taking more of a role to be an active clan in a shinobi world. She even heard Kasai saying that they will take missions to the other nations with members of the clan. She wonders if she will go to any of those missions herself.

When she turned another corner she heard a crash then crying.

'What was that?' running towards the location.

She sees a little girl about four years old crying on the floor while some chairs and tables are on the ground as well. Looking around she notices two males about her age and two girls as well due to the kimono's.

"Konohamaru, I told you to watch out!"

"HEY! Don't yell at him!"

"I don't think you should yell either!"

"I didn't see her."

'Right kids of my age' thought Yuzu nervously. Watching the four kids of her age argue. She walks towards the little girl who has her mask off and is crying on the ground. "Hey you ok?" watching the little girl hold her wrist crying. The four children her age stopped fighting and looked at her "It's ok I'm a medic. Let me see your wrist." seeing the little girl shake her head and begins to cry more.

Yuzu sighs and reaches in her pocket and takes out a lollipop. The little girl eyes soon lit up seeing the candy.

"I will give you this if you let me see your wrist. Okay?" said Yuzu.

"Okay." taking the lollipop she soon starts to lick the candy. Yuzu smiling soon checks her wrist.

"She knows medical ninjutsu that young?"

Yuzu ignored the girl with orange hair and continue to check the little girl's wrist.

"You sprained your wrist pretty bad. Hold still." said Yuzu. As she was about to do a healing jutsu the little girl moved her hand away "It wont hurt, cross my heart." moving her finger across her chest and smiling. The little girl nodded moved her wrist to Yuzu.

Moving her hand around her wrist, Yuzu hands glow green healing the sprain wrist. As the little girl continue to suck on the lollipop her wrist begins to feel much better.

"Wow. That is awesome. Hey my name is Konohamaru. Next to me is Moegi, Udon and Hanabi." removing his mask he smiles at Yuzu who rolls her eyes at him. Hanabi along with the others removed their masks and wonders why she rolled her eyes at Konohamaru.

"Pleasure." said Yuzu dryly. Lifting her kimono sleeve, she reveals a sealing tattoo of some sort. "Release," as a few poofs of smokes appeared. The four children from Konoha blink seeing a large roll of medical equipment. "I'm going to wrap your wrist ok?" said Yuzu.

The little girl smiles while licking the lollipop.

"Whats going on here?"

"Why is she on the floor?"

The group from Konoha turned to Hinata walking from the corner.

Yuzu turned to Naruto seeing he came right on time.

"Neesan, where's your mask?" said Hanabi.

Naruto stopping looks at Hinata shocked to see her like this. Staring at the lavender kimono he moves his eyes towards her short hair tied in a bun.

"Beautiful." said Naruto.

Yuzu hearing this turned to the Hyuga and moved to Naruto giggling at him.

"What is going on HERE?!" everyone tensed to hear the loud angry voice.

"Tousan!" shouted the little girl.

Everyone turned to a tall older white man with a small pony tail. Wearing a samurai like robe as he picks up his daughter and looks at her wrist. Slowly moving towards the children his dark glare made them nervous. (think Samurai Jack from Cartoon Network)

"Hakutō (white peach). Who hurt you?"

"That boy with the other three bumped into me and I crashed into the table and chairs touchan" licking the lollipop she turns to Yuzu "And, and she healed me and gave me this sweet lollipop. Can we go play together please?" pleaded with her father with a childs voice.

The father chuckled at his daughter antics.

"Yes. But first I want to speak to the children who bumped into my daughter." smiling at his daughter, Hakutō jumps out of her father's arms and runs to Yuzu and pulls her out of the hall.

"Lord Momotarō. The young medic is my cousin. I didn't know what happened, but rest assured she is properly trained." said Naruto. When he saw the peach symbol on his back. Naruto is looking at the man who is one of the most powerful nobleman in Hi No Kuni, Kaze and also Mizu.

"Your uncle!" said Momotarō. Looking at Naruto he notices no symbol on the kimono, raising an eye he looks to the children all from Konoha. 'Is this Garp-sama grandson that princess Kyouki and the Wasabi family along with the Tea daimyo mention during the meeting? Can he be related to him but also knew my father?' Stroking his chin he looks at Naruto and notices his blue eyes confirming his identity along with the red hair as well coming from the mask.

"I see. I must thank you. BUT!" turning to the group of Konoha his eyes harden "Konoha has been giving me issues especially the civilian council and elders forcing my workers to charge more." stated Momotarō.

Naruto quickly stood in front of Hinata and everyone else making them confuse.

"GAKI!" hearing someone scream, Naruto flinched and turned his head to see his uncle along with his grandfather.

"I am soo dead." slapping his head through the mask.

"It is said that the best peach is grown in the sun." as Garp walks in front of Momotarō and gives a light bow but also makes a one hand sign.

"Where they will grow to be sweet." smiled Momotarō doing a similar hand sign as well. "My father always told me. Who ever knows that line and signs they are allies of mine."

"Momotarō Sr was a great man. I wish I was there before he went." said Garp sadly.

Kasai turned to Naruto making him flinch.

"Whats going on here?" shouted Tsunade. Walking around the corner with a few more people she heard about a girl being pushed by Konohamaru who, Asuma has to find. "Would you four mind telling me what happen and why a little girl has her wrist bandage up?" gritted Tsunade. Asuma, alongside Hiashi and the elders are all waiting for the kids to talk.

"Konohamaru wasn't paying attention and bumped into her." said Hanabi.

Before anyone from Konoha said anything, Momotarō and Garp laughed loudly.

"You're grandson is quite brave. I give him credit to stand up to me." said Momotarō.

Garp puffed his chest happy to hear this but someone else thought different.

"Bravery or foolishness" answered Kasai. Bowing he walks away "I am going back. Behave."

Naruto nodded. Turning to Momotarō and Garp he bows his head and leaves.

"What is going on here?" asked Tsunade. Momotarō turned to the Hokage with a glare, walking to her he takes out a scroll out his kimono sleeve. As he leaves with another man. Tsunade opens the scrolls and pales to read what he just did. Homura and Koharu looked over Tsunade shoulder but also paled to what Momotarō just did.

"He just cut half the products in Hi No Kuni" said Homura.

Hiashi hearing this sighs seeing that everyone in Konoha is going to have another but much bigger budget cut. Looking at his daughters he blinks and wonders where Hinata disappeared to.

**#-#**

**-With Naruto-**

Walking around outside the balcony he is mentally scolding himself.

'I cant believe I just told Hinata she is beautiful!' whined Naruto.

**"From my view kit. I think you picked a perfect vixen."** chuckled Kyuubi. Naruto stopped pacing holding his finger up not wanting to hear another word coming from the kitsune from the rest of the night. **"Fine but she is right behind you"** laughed Kyuubi.

"WHAT!?" turning around, Naruto looks at the door and notices a head sticking out "Who's there. Come out and show yourself!" shouted Naruto. Out of the corner comes Hinata without her mask on. Looking at Naruto she tilts her head and activates her byakugan then deactivates. "Can I help you miss?"

"Sorry. But I thought you were someone that I knew. I was hoping to see him here. I guess he isn't here." frowned Hinata. As she was about to leave she stopped and looked at the boy's eyes through the mask holes. Blinking she sees his bright blue eyes almost glowing like the moon itself. Shaking her head she begins to leave.

"Wait." called Naruto. Watching Hinata stop "I mean. This balcony is big enough for both of us. I don't take much space." Hoping that she stayed with him on the balcony at least. Hinata nodded and walked towards the end of the balcony and looks up to the stars. "So why aren't you inside watching the show?"

Hinata turned to him frowned a bit.

"I was hoping to find someone since I arrived here yesterday afternoon. But I haven't had any luck." sighed Hinata. With what Tsunade said some people in Konoha got happy to hear bout the show but also who was coming. But some others rolled there eyes hoping Naruto won't be found.

"A boy?" asked Naruto gulping nervously. "He must be special if you are looking for him almost everywhere. But why isn't he in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Things got complicated for him at Konoha. He is very special to me." answered Hinata.

Naruto's heart soon started to beat faster. Turning to Hinata he grabs a lock of his hair, unable to continue to be pretending or not knowing anything. He promised Kasai that he wouldn't reveal his identity to anyone, not even to Hinata.

"Aww young and in love." said Tsuru. Walking from the shadow's Naruto got nervous but Hinata looked confuse. As Tsuru walks towards them she closely pays attention to Hinata. "So you must the young kunochi that has enchanted my grandson." giggling at their reactions.

Hinata looked at the masked Naruto and frowned a bit. Naruto's reaction was different he acted fluster and clumsy a bit. But Tsuru notices Hinata down casted look. Letting out a sigh she turns to Naruto wondering a few things.

"Tell me. You said her nindo is the same is it not?" asked Tsuru. Naruto nodded while Hinata blinked wondering what is going on. "Well seeing that I have met this young lady. She is the first that I will warm up to. While the others will take much more time. Maybe I might be a great grandmother." giggling, Hinata looked at Naruto blushed a bit.

But shaking her head she bows to Tsuru and Naruto and leaves.

Naruto watching her turns to Tsuru who removes her mask and smiles.

"Call her back. If you trust her then I trust her. This will remain between us three. I will deal with the problem with my son" said Tsuru. Watching Naruto stand there speechless she knows love like this only happens once in a life time. She remembers when Kushina told her how Minato saved her from a time of Kumo nin. Their love blossomed there, only growing stronger with time.

"Hinata-chan wait!" shouted Naruto. Hinata stopped and turned around wondering how he knew her name. Watching the boy walk forward and stands in front of her. He moves his hand over his mask and slowly removes it.

As Hinata watches him remove his mask, she feels it's taking a eternity for him to take it off. With the mask revealing half his face, Naruto stood in front of Hinata staring at her. Moving her hand across her face she traces the whiskers marks. Moving her hands to his face she sees those blue eyes. Looking at his hair the once sun kissed blonde is now a beautiful bright vibrant red hair.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I couldn't tell you early, but there's a lot going on." answered Naruto. Tsuru walking behind Naruto with out her mask. As she looks at Naruto "Also this is my true baa-chan, Tsuru Uzumaki." scratching his nose.

Hinata looked to the elderly woman with long red hair going down her back with a small hint of gray.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tsuru-sama." bowing her head.

"Oh please call me Tsuru-chan." giggling at Hinata, she turns to Naruto. "This stays between us and only us. Tell her everything. I don't like that Kasai has a woman in his life that I can't get to know. The nerve of that boy." huffing and folding her arms. Naruto nodded and hugged his grandmother "She is special just like you." with a hug she walks off the balcony and turns around to see Hinata faint in Naruto's arms. 'Both of you will need each other more than ever.' thought Tsuru.


	8. The Rookies Mistake

I do not own Naruto.

Japanese lesson people. Susanoo is the god of sea and storms but also the ruler of the underworld aka Yomi in Japanese but we all know it in another word.

HELL.

Few weeks Later

Location Hi no Kuni border with Yu no Kuni

It was supposed to be standard border patrol mission but somehow Anko and Yugao got stuck taking two genin teams with them. Tsunade wanted to have a long chat with Kakashi and Kurenai due to some problems. Anko got stuck with Sakura, Kiba and Ino, Choji. With what those four has said about Naruto, they were the last people she wanted to deal with.

Yugao got stuck with Gai's team due to him being on a solo mission. Lee, Neji, and Tenten weren't arguing like the other genins. Instead they are quiet while listening to what has been going on with the other genins. Since the meeting about Naruto's status the older genins stopped talking to the newer generation of genin.

Meaning a fallout between the rookie nine to twelve. It seems Naruto was the one that kept everyone together and with him gone everything has been lost and quiet.

BUT.

Right now they are in trouble.

The standard patrol mission turned out to be almost an all out war against Kumo shinobi.

"Would someone get him?!" shouted Anko.

Yugao was having trouble going against a jonin from Kumo who has some affinity with black lightning. The genins themselves are having trouble due to them not being able to agree on how to fight. Each one seemed to insist they knew what was best and didn't want to be told otherwise.

As if things couldn't get worse.

"Karui fall back. Yugito-sensei is here" shouted Samui.

Everyone from Konoha noticed a tall woman wearing black with blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Darui. Finish her off now" ordered Yugito.

Darui jumped back "Kuroi Kaminari" finishing a few hand seals. Everyone watched a black bolt of lightning shout out and aim at Yugao.

When the black lightning hit the target a wall of dust appears the area.

"YUGAO!" shouted Anko. Trying to run towards her good friend. The genins all tried to snap their sensei from going to her seeing nothing would survive against the blast.

But today they are wrong.

"Sup?" said Kazuma wearing his Fuijin oni type mask. Everyone blink wondering when did he appear but what made everyone more confuse is the dome of blue all around him and Yugao. "Sorry my Mun (moon) for not coming fast enough. I had to deal with a certain snake with Ho-oh which he should be here to deal with Matatabi"

Pointing to Yugito everyone from Konoha wonders about her and Kumo's shock reaction with the name.

**"Kitten if he knows my name this person must have come in contact with another of my brothers or is a jinchuriki himself"** purred Nibi. Yugito listened to her companion and silently nods wondering who this person is. But seeing the mask and hearing the rumors but also from there spies she knows this anbu/shinobi is dangerous.

"So we can do this the easy way where we all go back home, or the hard way" Kazuma snapping his fingers making the blue dome disappear. But it soon appeared around everyone from Konoha protecting them while stream of static electricity appears around Kazuma. "Your choice".

Yugito turned to Darui who shrugged his shoulders.

"Atsui, Samui. I want you two to handle the snake woman's team. Karui and Omoi take the anbu's team while I back you up. Yugito will take the guy with the mask" ordered Darui.

Before either side took a step, Yugito charged towards Kazuma with a chakra cloak.

"Nice try" clapping his hands together a gust of wind shot out and slammed into Yugito pushing her back. "So you are going to use Nibi's chakra? Damn where is Ho-oh? He has been training the gaki to use Kyuubi's chakra".

Everyone froze to hear this while Yugito stood straight and raised an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi? You mean to tell me Naruto is training to use that monster's chakra?" shouted Sakura as if she was offended by the mere notion.

"Why the hell do we want him back to Konoha?. He's nothing but a traitor!" shouted Kiba like he was never more sure of anything in his life.

Before anymore insults can be brought, Yugito soon started to laugh hearing this. Turning to Darui seeing the rumors and spies are saying is true. She turns to the Konoha shinobi shocked that they are bijuless against another Village.

"So the rumors are true. You don't have a jinchuriki any more" smiled Yugito. Team Samui jumped near the container of Nibi while Darui and Atsui stood next to each other.

"Why do we need that monster for? He betrayed us. He made Sasuke-kun leave" shouted Ino. "The village has been better since he left" With everyone nodding and backing Ino, Sakura and Kiba, they noticed the Kumo shinobi smirk. Kazuma stood there wondering how bad will this turn out for Konoha.

"You don't get it do you? Every nations has a biju. Meaning if Konoha doesn't have one they are at a major tactical disadvantage. It's like fighting a sword with a toothpick. You lost one of your most powerful shinobi. Besides how long do you think you guys will last without one?" smirked Yugito.

"What does it have to do with anything?" shouted Sakura, refusing to even entertain the idea that Naruto actually had value in Konoha other than as a punching bag.

"Everything" corrected Yugito. In a blink of an eye, Yugito appeared behind the Konoha genin shocking them all. But in another blink Yugito slammed her chakra tails all at the genin.

"Kaiten" shouted Neji. As he spins the chakra tails slam into the chakra dome sending the Hyuga off the ground and towards the air and then hitting the ground hard making him stop spinning. Kiba with Akamaru charged towards Yugito who caught both funnels with chakra arms and threw them. Sakura with a kunai thrust it and quickly jumped back feeling the burn.

Choji who uses his expansion jutsu slams down onto Yugito who caught both of his arms. Grabbing them she lifted up the genin off his feet and threw him over her. Ino who took this advantage used her mind switch technique quickly but soon realized her mistake.

**"GET OUT!"** shouted Nibi.

Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What was that?" shaking terribly in fear.

Yugito chuckled darkly about what she saw.

"Giant blue flame cat with a third eye in the middle of the forehead growling or purring" answered Kazuma. Walking straight and in front of the genins of Konoha Yugito turned to him wondering how he knows this. "She is only using maybe five percent of Nibi's chakra. She bested almost all of you without even breaking a sweat or almost moving. Imagine a jinchuriki going against the Hokage. She will have her hands busy, not just the jinchuriki but also a Kage from the another village".

Yugao and Anko turns to Kazuma wondering how much he knows. As he takes a deep breath he raised his arms preventing the kunoichi's from helping the genins in the fight.

"We don't need Naruto" huffed Kiba, trying to sound convincing. Getting up, Lee charged towards Yugito with a hurricane kick. When the kick collided with Yugito face she grabbed his leg and threw him towards the ground. Tenten unsealed her biggest scroll and aimed at Yugito with all sort of weapons. But when the dust finally cleared she is shocked to see her weapons did no damage.

"This is really pathetic. Has Konoha really dropped that much in skill?" giggled Yugito mockingly. "This is supposed to be the Rookie Twelve? None of you can lay a finger on me. I wonder if the rumors were true about the Uchiha traitor" everyone turns to her wondering what she knows.

"Sasuke isn't a traitor! Naruto flaunted that demon's power to Sasuke" cried Sakura. Getting nods from Konoha genin supporting Sakura's claim.

"Really? Than your Hokage never told you the truth or maybe she herself doesn't know herself?" spoke Yugito.

Everyone from Konoha has a confused face wondering what she means. Neji who finally got up and glared at the Kumo jinchuriki wondering what the Hokage has been hiding from them.

"What do you know?" asked Ino.

Kazuma snorted seeing what game the Nibi container is playing.

"Tell me genin, when you faced the Sound Four, did they use their curse seals?" asked Kazuma. The male genins froze in place to hear this while Kazuma chuckled. "I thought so. While your precious traitor used the power given to him by the snake sennin. The jinchuriki used Kyuubi's power to stop him. While all of you took a beating but the worse was him".

Everyone froze to hear this while Kazuma remained silent. Not one of them thought about it.

Before Yugito spoke someone dropped two Konoha nin down and tied up.

"True. But the Uchiha traitor's curse seal is more powerful. Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra. Matatabi. I suggest you tell your container to stop. Kurama sends his reguards" smiled Ho-oh. Everyone wonders how did he just appear like that. One second he wasn't there and another he just appeared.

**"Kitten that is Kyuubi's name. If what he said is true, I don't want to fight him. His power..."** Nibi was shaking feeling a aura power coming from him.

"I think he is a pushover" right after Yugito spoke Kasai appeared in front of Yugito with a white flame surrounding his body making Nibi gasp to feel the power. Yugito herself shook to feel the aura of power coming from him.

"Push over am I?" said Kasai. Kazuma stood next to his cousin while the Konoha shinobi look at each other wondering what is going to happen. "You make any move towards Konoha, I mean any move..." with a snap of the fingers Sora appeared high in the air making Yugito and the rest of Kumo freeze.

Nibi herself is shocked to see the summons high in the air circling around ready to attack.

"Retreat. I don't want this to end badly on our part. We got some information what we needed" said Yugito. Thinking that she won this battle she turns her back on them but notices the Ho-oh in front of them as well. Wondering how he did it she never sense him move what so ever.

"Tell the Raikage I will be watching Killer B but also that secret island of yours. Don't worry I know all about that information as well. I think that place might serve a good purpose for Naruto" spoke Ho oh snapping his fingers everyone disappears in a red flame.

"Island?" asked Samui.

Yugito stood there shaking visibly. She never felt soo much killing intent aimed at her. It felt as her whole body couldn't stop shaking or her heart just gave out.

* * *

Konoha

Appearing in front of the gates. Everyone blinks and turns to Kazuma and Kasai waving goodbye.

"Also those two are the spies and don't forget to tell Tsunade everything" smiled Kasai. Leaving in a red flame everyone wonders how does he do that. Anko and Yugao frowns seeing that their man had just left.

"Should we report this to Tsunade?" asked Neji.

Anko looks over to the genin and shook her head. Oh she wonders what's going to happen and it won't be pretty.

Hokage Tower

One word, NO a few words that would explain Tsunade right now.

Pissed.

Angry.

Rage.

Confused.

Time bomb waiting to explode.

Once Sakura finished her report Tsunade started to grind her teeth so loudly it sounded like a saw cutting through wood. But what made it worse was Sakura is the first person to go while everyone had yet to give there reports. She left like she was in a hurry, like there was something urgent to do. But what made it even worse it was in front of the clan heads, elders and now the civilian councils who are shocked to hear this.

"This isn't good" spoke Homura. Seeing that Kumo knows Konoha doesn't have a jinchuriki. What are the odds that Kumo or Iwa targeting Konoha near the future?

"What fools" spoke Danzo. Glaring at the genins "What on earth made you think it was right to speak about this information to the enemy? Everyone knows you don't give away information like it's candy! No matter how valuable or worthless you think it is." slamming his hands on the table. It was rare for the old war hawk to lose his temper.

None of the genins spoke seeing they all caused big problems.

"We didn't know-" before Neji finished.

Tsunade sent him a glare making him quiet.

"So our enemies know we don't have Kyuubi on our side" said Tsunade. Looking over the civilian council they are all talking trying to understand why would the other nations have demons themselves. Part of the reason they were so insistent that Naruto WAS Kyuubi was because he was the only jinchuuriki they knew existed, and Gaara didn't exactly prove them wrong when he showed up. "They used them to protect the village" shouted Tsunade. No one said a thing after she shouted "Kyuubi has been in the village since the founding. It escaped because someone broke the seal".

Everyone hearing this turns to elders who all nods. Not one of them believed this to be possible. The civilian council are shocked that Konoha had Kyuubi since the founding.

"But NOOO. Now these genins just caused Konoha a great problem" muttered Tsunade. Getting up she left the meeting having enough of the idiocy of Konoha. The civilian council screamed at the shinobi telling them to find Kyuubi or to kill the enemies jinchuuriki before they attack Konoha.

"HOW?" screamed Koharu. "We don't know the identity. They are supposed to be a secret but yet you civilian council made a mess of things" having enough the elders got up and left the room. Danzo shook his head, of all his years this is a problem that Konoha might not stand against. The clan heads look onto the genin waiting for them to talk.

'Tsunade is right. The civilian council has made many mistakes. I sided with them but this is a great problem' thinking how to fix the issue. He needs to push more for of his ne to get this problem resolve.

Not one of them spoke in the room.

They all know they did something wrong. They willingly spoke about Naruto's identity outside of Konoha and to make matters worse not care about his feelings or well being when Sasuke used the cruse seal on him. They still view Naruto as the one to blame.

"We will discuss this later" said Hiashi with the clan heads all nodding and leaving the room. "But you civilian council-" Hiashi chuckled making them all confuse wondering what is funny. "Naruto isn't here to protect Konoha because _you_ drove him away. Its _your_ fault, and all the denial in the world will not change that."

"It was also Naruto who helped Konoha get our allies. The Fire Daimyo himself still wishes to know why he left. Tsunade explained to her while the Daimyo is looking to blame more onto you" spoke Shibi.

The civilian council but also Sakiri paled to hear this. With this going on, a war might break out with Iwa and Kumo against Konoha and with no allies and one of the biggest suppliers of food cutting his trade out of Hi no Kuni. The Fire Daimyo himself blamed Konoha for the whole mess. But now this will be even worse on their part.

"Kaasan we can still fix this. We find that baka and make him stay in Konoha. It's simple. We won't get blamed and Kumo and Iwa won't try to attack" answered Sakura. The genins all nodded while Neji seemed skeptical about the idea.

"I don't think it's simple" said a councilman.

"Of course it is. It's just Naruto how hard can it be?" Sakura said.

"First off is finding him. We have no idea where to start. And assuming we actually find him in time, you're assuming that he has no choice but to do whatever you tell him to." Neji stated.

"He doesn't have a choice." Sakura said, hate starting to seep into her voice.

"Oh yes, he does. Especially now that Konoha dissolved any jurisdiction over him. You can't banish someone and still expect to have authority over them. Naruto will fight back and he's got allies like the guy we just saw defending him"

"Yea" nodded Kiba. Everyone turned to him "I mean that power he was showing it's massive. Did you see what the other guy did with that black lightning he stopped it like it was paper plane" shivering if Naruto has these type of allies. What can happen if they train him to the ground and stand against that woman from Kumo.

"He will come back because of his dream. We will tell those shinobi to leave" snorted Sakura. "And he wasn't banished. The Hokage didn't allowed it to happen. I just wanted to crush his dreams" said Sakura hateful.

The rookie nine all look to Sakura and kept quiet. They knew what she said to Naruto but also what Naruto said to her. If he does come back what are the odds that Sakura will be in a bad end. But to hear this new piece of information while thinking Naruto was indeed banish. What else were they told that wasn't true.

"And you think they're going to just do whatever you tell them to?" Neji asked, appalled by her sense of self-importance. "Your funeral."

The rookies all look to Sakura while Ino continued to push back the giant blue cat almost killing her.

"How did Naruto do it?" everyone turned to her wondering what she means. "I saw what she had" holding herself "How did Naruto do it all these years by himself. If it was me. I would have lost it" .

Before anyone spoke they heard the door click.

"Because you are all weak" spoke Hinata. Everyone turned to her with glare's and confused faces. "Naruto did it since the day he was born. None of you would have lasted a few years like what he went through".

Shizune throwing a folder onto the ground and sent a glare towards Sakura.

"Since your precious Sasuke suffer soo much. Look at Naruto's files" gritted Shizune. With both Hyuga and apprentice left. Tenten picked up the folder and watched it unseal itself. With the poofs of smoke ending she was holding at least twenty folders in her hands.

"This might take all day" said Tenten nervous.

* * *

Uzu No Kuni One week LATER

"You what!" shouted Tsuru. Wondering how her son knows about this secret she turned to her husband who remained quiet while Genryusai himself seems bothered by this. "Out of the question" stomping her foot on the floor.

Kasai took a deep breath and stared at his father and Genryusai who seemed to be thinking of the idea.

"Forgive me Kaachan but if I take over the role as clan head I must make some decisions that you will not like. Tousan has been having this visions or premonition in his sleep. This is something that Naruto needs to do but also I need to get answers" spoke Kasai.

Tsuru turns to her husband angry that he told Kasai about this secret. A secret that only a few people from the clan know. A secret that would die with them to the very end.

"Very well. We understand" said Genryusai. Tsuru sent a glare to the elder of the clan while Garp cleared his throat making his wife stop for a moment.

Kasai taking a deep breath turned to the door seeing that someone is listening to the conversation.

"Naruto you can stop hiding" spoke Kasai. Everyone turns to the door sliding revealing the young redhead walking in with his head down seeing he got caught spying on them.

"I didn't mean to spy. I just heard yelling and-" looking at his uncle than moving to his grandparents "I didn't mean to cause so much problems between everyone" taking a deep breath trying to push back his tears from feeling unwanted again, this time among family so it hurt more than usual.

"Naruto" calling his name softly. Kasai looks to Naruto with a smile "Families fight. It's a regular thing. Trust me. It's just this is something I think you need to do. I think you need to see the world of the shinobi how it is but also speak to some people. I know this sounds crazy. But you are a jinchuuriki first. BUT to others you aren't".

Once he finished his grandparents walks to Naruto and gave their grandson a tight hug. Confused on what is going on he wonders what Kasai means being first to others?

"You are our grandson first. You are Kasai's nephew first. Cousins first. Friends first. We might have neglected the part of what you need being a jinchuuriki to control Kyuubi's power. Kasai has taken the role very seriously and trying to help you. But this might help you even more" smiled Garp. Giving his grandson another tight hug, Naruto soon starts to cry.

Tsuru brushing his hair smiled at her grandson.

"I have been teaching you the delicate of being a well groomed man" sending a sharp look to Kasai making him quiet. "I expect nothing but you being happy with yourself" smiled Tsuru. Taking a deep breath she looks at Garp who nods while Genryusai nods as well. "Kasai. You are clan head and you will do what is right for Naruto. We back you on whatever you decision you make".

Kasai nods while Naruto looks confused wondering what is going to happen next.

"Let's go Naruto" said Kasai. With them walking out of the room both grandparents and elder turn to each other wondering what is going to happen next.

"He gave the snake the mask?" asked Tsuru.

"No. But we told him we can give him something back as long he stays away from Konoha" chuckled Garp. "But theirs more going on"

"I hope so. But we must watch the snake carefully. Even though we hold the cards he can still strike and do more damage than we can expect" lectured Genryusai.

Both husband and wife nods seeing how very true that is.

* * *

Gate way to Yomi. (underworld)

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto. Wondering why Kasai is soo quiet they kept walking until Kasai shun shined them to the other side of the Uzu while walking into a cave. Seeing that Kasai is using a old lantern lightning the way.

"What do you know about Yomi?" asked Kasai.

Naruto stood there thinking it was a joke.

"I will start from the beginning but keep it short. Ashi-nadzuchi was Earthly Deity along with his wife Te-nadzuchi. They had a daughter name Kushi-nada-hime. Tousan and Kaachan named Kushina after her. As the stories goes they were weeping because they formerly had eight children, daughters. But they have been devoured year after year by an eight-headed serpent and now the time approaches for this girl to be devoured. There is no means of escape for her, and therefore do we grieve."

Naruto soon stopped and noticed a old stone staircase descending down into darkness. Letting out a gulp he turned to Kasai who has no emotions whatsoever showing on his face.

"So what does this story have to do with anything?" asked Naruto. Following Kasai he wonders how he isn't nervous or even scared walking down the stone stair case. Stopping he got a shiver feeling something or someone staring at him. Looking over his shoulder he swore he saw the shadows move.

"Everything" said Kasai. "Susanoo the Kami of sea and storms but also the ruler of Yomi went to Ashi-nadzuchi and Te-nadzuchi. And I quote from what I remember from Genryusai who beat the story in me literally. "If that is so, wilt thou give me thy daughter?" He replied, and said:-"I will comply with thy behest and give her to thee." Therefore Sosa no wo no Mikoto on the spot changed Kushi-nada-hime into a many-toothed close-comb which he stuck in the august knot of his hair. Then he made Ashi-nadzuchi and Te-nadzuchi to brew eight-fold sake, to make eight cupboards, in each of them to set a tub filled with sake, and so to await its coming. When the time came, the serpent actually appeared. It had an eight-forked head and an eight-forked tail; its eyes were red, like the winter-cherry; and on its back firs and cypresses were growing. As it crawled it extended over a space of eight hills and eight valleys. Now when it came and found the sake, each head drank up one tub, and it became drunken and fell asleep. Then Sosa no wo no Mikoto drew the ten-span sword which he wore, and chopped the serpent into small pieces. When he came to the tail, the edge of his sword was slightly notched, and he therefore split open the tail and examined it. Inside there was a sword. This is the sword which is called Kusanagi no tsurugi."

Naruto stopped and blinked at Kasai shocked he told him this story. It felt like it was someone else telling him the story as it wasn't his uncle that he got use to know. As someone else spoke through him. Someone trying to get Naruto's attention.

**"This is no joke Kit. Be on your guard all the time"** spoke Kyuubi. Even himself feels something odd in the air while Kitsunes are known to ward off evil spirits.

"That's some story. Any more like that?" asked Naruto joking.

Kasai turns his head while walking down the stair case making Naruto nervous. He is walking down the stairs while looking at Naruto. Wondering how he is doing it. Naruto feels he has another topic on the head.

"Izanagi-no-Mikoto lamented the death of Izanami-no-Mikoto and undertook a journey to Yomi ("the shadowy land of the dead"). He searched for Izanami-no-Mikoto and found her. At first, Izanagi-no-Mikoto could not see her for the shadows hid her appearance. He asked her to return with him. Izanami-no-Mikoto spat out at him, informing Izanagi-no-Mikoto that he was too late. She had already eaten the food of the underworld and was now one with the land of the dead. She could no longer return to the living."

"The news shocked Izanagi-no-Mikoto, but he refused to leave her in Yomi. While Izanami-no-Mikoto was sleeping, he took the comb that bound his long hair and set it alight as a torch. Under the sudden burst of light, he saw the horrid form of the once beautiful and graceful Izanami-no-Mikoto. She was now a rotting form of flesh with maggots and foul creatures running over her ravaged body."

"Crying out loud, Izanagi-no-Mikoto could no longer control his fear and started to run, intending to return to the living and abandon his death-ridden wife. Izanami-no-Mikoto woke up, shrieking and indignant, and chased after him. She also sent _Yakusa-no-ikazuchi-no-kami_(_Raijin_) and _shikome_ (foul women) to hunt for Izanagi-no-Mikoto and bring him back to Yomi."

"Izanagi-no-Mikoto burst out of the entrance and pushed a boulder in the mouth of the _Yomotsuhirasaka_ (黄泉津平坂; cavern that was the entrance of Yomi). Izanami-no-Mikoto screamed from behind this impenetrable barricade and told Izanagi-no-Mikoto that if he left her she would destroy 1,000 residents of the living every day. He furiously replied he would give life to 1,500, thus the living world would never run out of people."

Naruto stood there shaking.

"Who are you? You are not my uncle" slowly getting into a stance. He noticed Kasai face making Naruto flinch from the killing intent aimed at him.

"Yamata no Orochi" spoke Kasai. "If Izanami never removed that boulder in front of Yomi to find his wife. Yamata no Orochi wouldn't have escaped meaning Susanoo would never have killed him or never met the Kushinada-hime. Everything has a reason" spoke Kasai.

Naruto hearing this wonders why the history but also bedtime stories. Placing his arms behind his arms he lets out a yawn thinking this might be some training that Kasai will make him go through.

"Nice stories but I don't believe in this stuff. I mean with what I been through and prayed for Kami and going to one Shinto temple than other, you can say I lost faith in it" muttered Naruto.

Kasai remained silent and looked to Naruto with a sadden face.

"Well that faith is going to be reknown. We are here" said Kasai.

Naruto threw his arms up happy that they finally made it to the bottom of the stair case. Looking up he can't see nothing but when he looked around he stood frozen in fear. Seeing the floor by the old lantern that Kasai is carrying he walked to the coral and looks more around thinking they are on the bottom of the sea floor.

"Is this a joke?" asked Naruto.

"Ashi-nadzuchi and Te-nadzuchi created a home for their grandchildren to live. For generations they lived on the island" spoke Kasai.

Naruto following his uncle thinking of the story looking around they come to a complete stop to see a huge iron doors. Seeing two large tall stone statues standing between the iron gate.

"What now?" asked Naruto.

Before Kasai spoke both of them heard two voices.

"To pass the gate both of you must be dead"

"That is the only way"

Naruto looked around wondering who can live down here. Thinking it was his imagination, Kasai pointed to the stone statues walking out of the wall and standing in front of both males.

"Gozu and Mezu. The gate keepers to the underworld" spoke Kasai. Turning to Naruto "Mold your chakra with Kyuubi's that's how you are going to pass through the gate" spoke Kasai.

Right about to do so he quickly stopped and looked at Kasai thinking he lost his mind.

"But if I mold my chakra I will go throw the gate meaning...HELL NO!" shouted Naruto.

"No pun intended!" spoke Kasai. "You have to trust me Naruto. I know this is crazy but I am also going with you. But if you don't do it these guys" pointing to the statues who soon starts to drew out their weapons. "Are going to take us out. While we will have a one way trip to Yomi and never coming back. So you choose".

"Kurama" shouted Naruto. Molding his chakra quickly he feels Kyuubi chakra all around him. The two stone statues stop their walking and looks at Naruto with a nod.

"The jinchuriki can go"

"But you mortal may not"

Kasai sitting on the floor soon started to meditate taking a deep breath he is engulfed in a white flame. The white flame itself illuminate the underground world completely even blinding Naruto a bit.

**"He will pass to the gate. I choose him to wield my power"** hearing a loud bird cry.

Naruto never felt soo much power coming from the voice itself.

"Suzaku. The celestial guardian of the south"

"For her to speak this mortal must be of great importance"

"They shall pass"

Soon the iron doors opened up blinding Naruto completed.

"Kasai what is going on?" shouted Naruto. Feeling his whole body on fire he sees nothing but a endless white plain. "AHH" shouted Naruto feeling his body being sucked to the gate. The last thing he saw was Kasai still mediating while Naruto is sucked into the iron gate.

AND CUT.

Ha. Now what is going to happen next. Well think Dante's inferno my friends. After one or two chaps. The party starts.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has been following the story but also reviewing. This means allot and I am happy that everyone is enjoying the story. But soon things are going to take a worse for Uzu.


End file.
